<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>never gonna fall (never hard to catch) by voidisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546973">never gonna fall (never hard to catch)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidisa/pseuds/voidisa'>voidisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Badlands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nudity, Public Nudity, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roxas and Ventus Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), Somnophilia, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Stripping, Vanitas Being an Asshole (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas is way too good at his job, Ventus is an awkward virgin, Ventus is probably the subbiest of all subs, he cries, mention of drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidisa/pseuds/voidisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Terra's old girlfriend's voice sounded at the back of his mind like a tinkling of shattered glass. <i>You're a good one, Ventus. Don't let the world corrupt you.</i></p><p>He felt like Vanitas could corrupt him in more ways than one. He was the dark to Ventus's light, awakening something within him that he hadn't even known existed until this very moment. Something wretched, something evil, and something oh so perfect. </p><p>Yeah, he was a good one. He always would be, it seemed. But if Vanitas wanted to, he could corrupt him in any way that he pleased. Ven wouldn't mind losing himself if it meant finding Vanitas."</p><p> </p><p>Alternatively, the one where Ventus visits a strip club for the first time and is entirely out of his element, and Vanitas is way too good at his job.</p><p>(You don't have to read part 1 to read this one!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skuld &amp; Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Skuld/Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Strelitzia &amp; Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Terra &amp; Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas &amp; Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Badlands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I researched pole dance routines for this. Don't let it flop.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ventus shivered as a cool wind blew down the street and ruffled his blonde hair. Luckily, he'd been smart enough to wear a thick, wooly coat to keep himself warm tonight, even though Terra had told him multiple times he was going to regret it once they got inside the club. </p>
<p>He sighed, kicking an empty can of beer out of his way as they made their way down the crowded sidewalk. "This is insane," he said. He was struggling to keep up with Terra's fast pace, and besides, Terra seemed way more excited to be here than he was. It was his idea, after all. "What makes you think we'll even be able to get in? Look at this line! I bet some of these people have been waiting here since this afternoon." </p>
<p>"Just trust me on this, okay? I can get us in," Terra said, shoving through a group of people clustered close to the door. They grumbled and cursed, but Terra ignored them, and Ven sidled closer to his best friend and roommate, afraid that if he didn't start showing some manners, things might get violent. Hell, Ven had never been to a club before. He didn't know how people acted. And this was the most popular club in town. <i>Everyone</i> was trying to get in. </p>
<p>"If you say so," Ven mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. It was freezing out here. And yet, every single person he walked past was dressed in shorts, tank tops, and sleeveless dresses, waiting their turn to enter this building. Music thudded through the air, some tacky electronic beat that was way too loud and repetitive. It seemed like the entire street was shaking. If an earthquake came, no one on this strip would even know it. </p>
<p>It was confusing to him, really, why they were even here to begin with. This didn't seem like Terra's scene. Maybe back in the day when he was still in college and attending all the frat and sorority parties, but at twenty-six years old and just starting his first teaching job at one of the local elementary schools, he'd simmered down quite a bit and spent most of his nights at his shared apartment with Ven, reading or playing video games or working out or doing lesson plans while Ven did schoolwork. It was quiet, and that was just the way Ven liked it. He was in school studying to be a psychologist, and this was his last year before going off to get a master's degree. It was crucial to him to do the best he could, and he was grateful for Terra's new lifestyle, thinking that perhaps he wouldn't be dragged to parties as often this year as he used to be. </p>
<p>How wrong he was. </p>
<p>"You still haven't even told me why you wanted to come to this place," Ven said, gazing up at the neon pink sign flashing the club's name -- Badlands -- into the dark night. It was brighter than any other sign on the street, illuminating everything in that sickening pink color. There were apartments on the other side of the street. Ven couldn't understand how anyone got any sleep living around here. He valued his sleep. </p>
<p>"It's a surprise! Now stop being so grumpy." Terra patted his head and went to ruffle his hair, even though Ven was wearing a beanie. Terra was being ridiculous. He was dressed all scantily like every other person on the street, and he wasn't even shivering a little bit. </p>
<p>And he was treating Ven like a little kid. Again. He hated when Terra did that. </p>
<p>"I'm not being grumpy," Ven grumbled, smacking his hand away, to Terra's enjoyment. "I just think there are more fun things we could be doing. Roxas is in town this weekend! We could--" </p>
<p>"His girlfriend works here, remember? He's probably gonna be here with her anyway. He doesn't wanna go play mini golf with us for the fifth time." </p>
<p>Ven crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to suggest mini golf again. He was going to suggest ice skating in the park. His twin brother used to love doing that when they were kids. But maybe things had changed since then. After all, he had started spending most of his time at Badlands since Xion got that job bartending. He never once mentioned that Terra and Ven should come; that had been all Terra's idea. </p>
<p>"Uh...hi," Terra said, waving to the guards in front of the door. And Ven thought Terra was massive. These two guys made him look like a child. They both had faces of stone, and their chests and shoulders were broad like barrels. If one of them decided to punch Terra, Ven was confident they could knock him into another universe. Ven found himself hiding behind Terra's massive frame, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was afraid. Terra knew what he was doing. Right? "We were trying to get in --" </p>
<p>"So is everyone else," the one with the dark hair said, nodding toward the line that twisted around the block. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but we're here with Aqua," Terra said. </p>
<p>Aqua? Ven had heard that name before. Where had he heard that name? </p>
<p>The two bouncers glanced at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation amongst themselves, then slowly moved aside for the two of them to enter. "Here," the one with the lighter hair said, and before Ven knew what he was doing, he had a stamp on the back of his hand. It was red and featured a half naked lady, which made him squirm. </p>
<p>"Alright!" Terra cheered as he made his way through the door, pumping his fist in the air. "I really wasn't sure if that would work or not." </p>
<p>Ven grimaced, scratching at the stamp on the back of his hand. He thought he might be allergic. "Who's Aqua?" </p>
<p>Terra turned around to face him as they made their way down a dark, narrow hallway. The music was slightly muffled here, but it was still obnoxious and annoying. The walls had scribbles of paint on them where people had written their names or drawn something. Most of the drawings were crude, which wasn't surprising. The floor was bright red carpet and covered in glitter. The lights were fluorescent, though they kept flickering on and off, seemingly on purpose to the beat of the song. It still made Ven feel like he was going to be murdered here. </p>
<p>"Don't you remember?" Terra asked. "That girl that I met in the park a couple of weeks ago when I went for my morning run?" </p>
<p>"Ah. Yeah, I remember now." In truth, Ven really only remembered that Terra had come home extremely sweaty and smiling more than usual, which made him look extremely attractive. </p>
<p>Not that he was attracted to Terra or anything. Not anymore, anyway. That was old news. Terra was straight, and besides, they were better off as best friends. And Ven didn't need any distractions. Maybe after he got done with graduate school, he could find a nice boy that he clicked with and settle down. For now, it was school, and that was it. </p>
<p>"Anyway, I forgot to get her number then, and I didn't realize it until I'd already gotten home," Terra said. He was walking backwards, still talking to Ven and walking his normal speed, which was far too fast for Ven's short little legs. "We just clicked so well, you know? We must have talked for an hour or more. Totally lost track of time. She left because she said she had to get ready for work. She told me she worked at a dance studio downtown, which I thought made sense because she looked like she had a ballet dancer's build. But then when I was on Kingstagram scrolling through my feed, I saw her in the background of one of Roxas's pictures, so I messaged him, and he told me she worked here, but not to tell anyone because she was super sensitive about it. Coat check?" </p>
<p>Ven looked to the side where Terra was pointing and saw a cute girl seated at the coat check counter, nearly drifting off despite the loud music. He shivered, pulling his coat closer to him. The club was warmer than outside, but still not warm enough. He shook his head. </p>
<p>Terra shrugged and kept walking. "Suit yourself." </p>
<p>"Isn't it kind of a violation of her trust for you to be showing up here though?" Ven asked. There were more people lurking in the hallway now, some of them standing around and chatting while they drank. At the end, he could see where the hallway opened up into the club. There were people everywhere. Too many people. He loved people, of course he did, but writhing and grinding on him when he was just trying to hang out with his friend? Ugh. And surely this had to be a fire hazard or something, right? </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Terra asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Ven used to think it was cute when he did that. He never said that out loud, though. </p>
<p>"I mean, she told you that she worked at a dance studio downtown, so clearly she didn't want you to know she worked here," Ven said. "What does she even do here anyway? Waitress?" </p>
<p>"Roxas said she's one of the strippers," Terra told him, and if Ven had been drinking something, he would have spit it out right then. Terra? Into strippers? </p>
<p>Well, he guessed it made sense, if he thought about it. He liked athletic girls with the same interests as him. And if Aqua could work a pole, then she was probably more in shape than Terra was. </p>
<p>"But I mean, there's a reason she didn't tell you that," Ven said. "You know that, right? She probably didn't want to be found." </p>
<p>"Huh." Terra frowned. His forehead got lines on it when he frowned. "I never really thought about that." </p>
<p>Ven sighed, rubbing at his temple. He was starting to get a headache, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the loud music or his friend's stupidity. "So we're at this club looking for a girl that maybe doesn't want to be found in hopes of...what, exactly?" </p>
<p>They stepped out of the hallway, and Ven nearly tripped descending the stairs into the club. Terra ignored him as he gawked around the wide open room. There were lights of every color coming from seemingly every direction, cascading over a sea of bodies on the dance floor that moved as if they were one great, monstrous being. On the other side of the room, he could see the bar, which was jam packed with even more bodies that kept pushing and shoving trying to get to the front and get their fix. The waitstaff flitted back and forth like bees returning to the hive, gathering trays and rushing off to tables around the empty stage and roped-off booths at the back of the room for more intimate interactions. Ven could see in one of the booths where one of the strippers was giving a man a lap dance. Munny littered the floor around his feet. </p>
<p>To one side, he could see a hallway where the bathrooms must have been, but as he watched people bustling in and out, he thought maybe there were even more private rooms back there for the dancers to perform in. Though, he wasn't quite sure what sort of performances took place back there. A small casino was set up away from the dance floor, where people gambled and played card games. At the four cardinal points of the dance floor, cages were raised up on platforms, and half-naked dancers moved along to the beat of the music. </p>
<p>Ventus suddenly felt like there was a spotlight on him, and there were people staring at him from all directions. He was not dressed to be here. His body language must have reeked of his newcomer status. And in a place like this, he felt like that could get him in some serious danger. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Terra exclaimed, his voice barely audible over the music as he pinched Ven’s elbow, and Ven squeaked in response. “Lighten up a little bit, okay? Stop being a prude! Since when did you start thinking you were too good for clubs?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think that!” Ven shouted. God, he could barely even hear himself think in here. It was so, so loud. “I just...can’t we go to some other club that’s more fun? Like Enchanted or even Departure?” </p>
<p>“No way!” Or, at least, that’s what it looked like Terra was saying. It was becoming more apparent that Ven would have to become a fast expert in lip reading to survive the night. “This place is the craziest in town! We have to stay.” </p>
<p>Even now, Ven could see something changing in Terra’s demeanor. There was a wicked glisten to his dark eyes, a sort of fascination as he scanned the room. The way he held his shoulders made him look taller, more muscular. More confident. Even though he was well-built and worked out all the time, he was unusually good at hiding it underneath sweaters and other dorky-looking clothes for his teaching job, but now, he didn’t look like that quiet, well-read man that he pretended to be. He looked like Terra from the past. Terra who did keg stands at all of the major parties on campus and didn’t even bat an eye. Terra who woke up naked in a ditch five miles from their apartment and was forced to walk down the road in shame and hungover. There hadn’t been a calm bone in his body back then, and now, it looked like he was reverting back to that guy. </p>
<p>Ven hadn’t hated that guy; it was the guy he had become best friends with. He was a dumb jock with a big heart and a need to help others. And Ven was...well, he was cute. And that’s how he had been treated all his life. Cute and innocent and sweet. The little brother that everyone felt like they had to protect. The guy that all the girls said, “Aww, you’re so precious!” over and all of the guys avoided because he must have screamed disinterest by how fucking vanilla he was. </p>
<p>Was there anything wrong with being vanilla? </p>
<p>“Hey, can we come in?” Terra asked as they pressed forward into the crowd. He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he addressed the silver-haired guard in front of them. He wasn’t as big as the guards outside -- he was smaller than Terra, actually -- but Ven felt like he could probably give Terra a good fight. Terra gestured to himself and Ven. “No cover charge?” </p>
<p>The guard snorted and rolled his eyes at them. “You made it past the first guards, didn’t you?” The sarcasm in his voice dripped like honey. </p>
<p>Terra grinned, running a hand through his hair the way he did when he was nervous. “Right. Sorry. Just making sure. We’ve never been here before.” </p>
<p>The guard raised an eyebrow at them. “Really? I couldn’t tell.” </p>
<p>He seemed like he hated his job. Ven didn’t think he blamed him for that. Wouldn’t working here make someone deaf? And if someone was prone to seizures...God, this place was a nightmare. </p>
<p>But as they made their way further into the building, Ven could feel something inside of him changing as well, like all of that tension he’d been feeling before was just unwinding and disappearing. If he was going to be here, he might as well enjoy it as best he could. He had a little bit of munny he could spend after paying their bills last week. Maybe he could find something to do in the casino. </p>
<p>“Let’s get drinks and find somewhere to sit!” Terra yelled, his face just inches from Ven’s, and still, Ven could only barely hear him. Red, pink, and green lights danced over Terra’s frame as he shimmied his way through the crowd and girls grabbed him and rubbed their bodies against him. He danced with them like they were best friends instead of perfect strangers. </p>
<p>Ven kept his head down and squeezed through the writhing bodies, muttering apologies to people he bumped into and sidestepping whenever anyone got a little too grabby. He didn’t really want anyone to grind on him, especially if he didn’t know them. Seriously, who would want that? It was so grossly uncomfortable. </p>
<p>It felt like ages, but they finally broke free from the dance floor and walked across the short space to where the bar was. There were people everywhere. It was a complete madhouse. And yet, there were only two bartenders back there taking orders, somehow keeping their cool despite the Friday evening rush. One of them was Xion, his twin brother’s long-distance girlfriend that Ven absolutely adored. He hadn’t told Roxas this, but he kind of hoped the two of them would get married in the future. She was the perfect choice for him. </p>
<p>“Terra! It’s Xion!” he tried to shout, but Terra was off in his own little world, chatting up some girls that had taken off their tops and were completely sloshed already. It wasn’t even nine o’clock yet. Shaking his head, he picked his way to the end of the bar where Xion was working, her short, dark hair framing her bright blue eyes and her tight black top exposing more of her than he was used to seeing. He supposed it was a good way of getting tips. </p>
<p>Making his way up to her proved to be nearly impossible, though. The people at the bar were less friendly when it came to pushing and shoving. Most of them, it seemed, were already pretty tipsy, and they didn’t really appreciate someone trying to get in the way of them and their drink. So Ven resorted to jumping up and down and waving, trying to get Xion’s attention. There was no way she could see him, though. The crowd was so big, and he was so tiny. A hopeless cause. </p>
<p>“Ven?” </p>
<p>He turned around at the sound of his name and saw two of his classmates from anthropology making their way over to him, hand in hand. He hadn’t realized they’d started dating. Seemed like everyone had been finding love lately except for him. </p>
<p>Which was <i>fine</i>, really, because he really needed to focus on his classes. </p>
<p>“Skuld! Strelitzia!” he exclaimed, rushing in for a hug, which apparently was not what they were expecting because they had to disentangle themselves, and it was all just a very awkward ordeal that made Ven want to shrivel up and die. “I didn’t expect to see you guys here. Don’t we have homework for class due?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Skuld replied, “but we’re doing it tomorrow at the library. Tonight, we’re partying!” She threw her head back and let out a howl of excitement, and Strelitzia giggled and buried her face into the crook of Skuld’s neck. It made sense, he supposed, that they would be together. When they did group work in class, they were always flirting with each other, but Ven never said anything about it. </p>
<p>He took the time to study the two of them carefully. Skuld was wearing a black off-the-shoulder crop top that was completely see-through with nothing underneath and a high-rise black and white plaid skirt, and...was that body paint? It was everywhere. And it was glowing. Yellows, pinks, and oranges, like someone had highlighted the hell out of her. Strelitzia, too. Strelitzia, unsurprisingly, was more tamely dressed, though still ready to party. She wore a cut-off t-shirt that fell above her belly button and high-waisted jean shorts with tennis shoes, clearly choosing a more comfortable approach. </p>
<p>Ven had chosen the comfortable approach too. The comfortable look of someone that was maybe going to the movies. Or going to play mini golf. </p>
<p>“No talking about school tonight, okay?” Strelitzia said. “We’re here to have fun.” </p>
<p>“Right, yeah,” Ven said, nodding along, though he wasn’t sure what having fun was going to look like for him in a place like this. This place was a den of transgressions and unholy plights of crime and passion. Not a place for good, sweet, innocent, cute boys like Ven. </p>
<p>But he didn’t have to be good, sweet, innocent, or cute, not really. He could be anything he wanted to be. Especially here, shrouded in the darkness and mystery of this devilish cave he’d heard so many rumors about. One of the freshmen was rumored to have come here one weekend. No one had seen him since. Murder? Kidnapping? Nobody knew. </p>
<p>But it was just a rumor. </p>
<p>“Do you guys come here often?” Ven asked. </p>
<p>Strelitzia nodded, taking a sip from her drink. “Yeah. I mean, I do. This is Skuld’s first time. My brother works here.” </p>
<p>“Really? You never told me you had a brother,” Ven said. </p>
<p>Strelitzia nodded. Her eyes were bloodshot and a little glassy, and she grinned. “Yeah! Lauriam. He’s a stripper. And a damn good one too, because he’s supplying all the drinks tonight!” <br/>Skuld cheered loudly again as Strelitzia pulled out a wad of hundreds and tossed them into the air like they were nothing. Ven bent to pick them up before someone got the idea that the girls were giving out free munny. He handed it back to Strelitzia and smiled. She was so quiet when they were in class together, much like he was, whereas Skuld was the talker. He kind of liked drunk Strelitzia. Maybe he needed to get drunk too. It would definitely take the edge off. </p>
<p>“You’re paying?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “I should get Terra and let him know. He’ll be so excited.” </p>
<p>“Terra’s here? Woooo!” Skuld cheered, and Ven tilted his head in confusion, smiling nonetheless. He was almost absolutely sure he had never introduced them, but the enthusiasm was promising. </p>
<p>“Okay, go get Terra and meet us at our table close to the stage,” Strelitzia said, touching Ven’s arm gently with a smile. “The show’s starting soon. I promise you’re gonna want front row seats.” She grinned and turned to walk away, tripping over her own feet as Skuld grabbed her and they snorted with laughter. </p>
<p>Yeah. Tonight was going to be fine. </p>
<p>“Terra!” he called to his friend from across the crowd. Of course, he couldn’t hear him. And even if he could, he would probably just ignore Ven in favor of the six women who were rubbing up on him and touching his muscles. He had taken his shirt off and discarded it God only knew where while one woman touched and poked at his pecs and another was licking his abs. Gross. The amount of germs...Ven shook his head. </p>
<p>“Terra!” he tried again, waving to get his friend’s attention. </p>
<p>Terra looked up at him with that big, dopey grin he had when he was in the middle of flirting, and he waved Ven over to join them. “Ven! Bachelorette party! Valerie is getting married tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Ven didn’t know who Valerie was, but he kind of assumed by the crown and the sash that the one licking his abs was the one in question. She raised up to meet Ven’s eyes, her red, red lips parting in a welcoming smile, and said, “Terra’s gonna do body shots from our belly buttons!” </p>
<p>Ven raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend, running his hand through his hair as he smiled nervously at the clearly drunk woman. “That so, Ter?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” He shrugged. “Little harmless fun. No big deal, right?” </p>
<p>“Right, yeah,” Ven responded. “Whatever. Just whenever you get done with your harmless fun, I’ll be at the table close to the stage with my friends.” </p>
<p>“You got a table close to the stage?!” Terra nearly tripped over himself in his excitement. “Looks like we’re seeing lots of dicks up close and personal tonight, ladies.” </p>
<p>They all cheered, and Ven’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Terra in amusement. He was catering to every little whim and desire for these women. He knew exactly what they wanted. And Ven was totally and completely clueless about what was going on. If he met a nice guy tonight, he was sure that he would somehow find a way to fuck it up. </p>
<p>Though he doubted there were nice guys in this club. </p>
<p>But maybe he didn’t want a nice guy. Hell, what was the problem with abandoning the good boy thing for just one night? And who said he was actually a good boy anyway? He was capable of dirty thoughts! He’d imagined him and Terra in several compromising positions in the past. And just a second ago, he’d found himself wondering if Terra would get drunk enough to let Ven do a body shot off of him. </p>
<p><i>Would he</i> do a body shot? It didn’t seem like him. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure. He felt really weird. </p>
<p>“Oh, aren’t you precious?” Valerie, the bachelorette, said as walked past Ven, pinching his cheek in the process. “So sweet of you to bring your little brother to the club, Terra.” </p>
<p>Ven rolled his eyes, ignoring Terra’s nudges and giggles. “Yeah, ya know,” Terra said. “Just trying to get him to come out of his shell.” </p>
<p>“You know, all of them weren’t invited to the table,” Ven said, gesturing to the procession of hollering and shimmying drunk girls making their way across the dance floor. “Just you and me.” </p>
<p>Terra shrugged. “Yeah, but where else am I gonna do the body shots?” </p>
<p>Ven sighed. Yeah, he was going to have to get at least a little drunk to make it through this night. </p>
<p>The table was small and was really only accommodating for four, maybe five people, but the bachelorette party shoved themselves in close together like a can of sardines, sidling up next to the happy couple as if they had known each other their whole lives. Strelitzia and Skuld didn’t even seem to mind. They all introduced themselves, and the two of them gave such happy, sincere welcomes that Ven felt less guilty about dragging a whole group of strangers to their table. </p>
<p>But now he had nowhere to sit. </p>
<p>“Ven, sweetie!” Skuld exclaimed, reaching across the table to take his hand in hers. “Come here. Come sit with us.” </p>
<p>“Uh...where?” he asked. </p>
<p>“In my lap, silly!” Skuld exclaimed with a roll of her eyes, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re tiny enough for that.” </p>
<p>Well, that was a little humiliating, he thought, but what choice did he have? And he didn’t want to end up in the lap of one of these strangely horny women. Better to stick with what he knew, right? </p>
<p>“Okay, ladies,” Terra said, clapping his hands together as a waitress dropped a tray in the middle of the table. Strelitzia squealed and stuffed one of the hundreds in the girl’s bra. The girl thanked her by name. “Who wants to go first?” </p>
<p>All of their hands shot up, but, by the simplest of rules, the bachelorette herself got to go first. She climbed on top of the table just as Ven was climbing into Skuld’s lap, and she reached for the same drink that Ven was reaching for. Out of courtesy, he let her have it and grabbed another, downing the shot all too eagerly as Terra climbed on top of this strange woman. She was wearing a fishnet shirt, and Terra graciously helped her out of it, along with the sash that read, “Bride To Be.” The rest of the women cheered as Valerie lay back down, bare except for a red leather bustier bra and a form-fitting skirt. </p>
<p>“He’s cute,” Skuld whispered to Ven as she sipped her martini. “Are you guys together?” </p>
<p>“No,” Ven said with a laugh. “No. No, no, no. That would be...weird. And gross. And I --” </p>
<p>“How long have you had a crush on him?” </p>
<p>Ven watched as Valerie poured the liquor down her belly and it pooled in her belly button. The women, including Strelitzia and Skuld, cheered, and Terra leaned forward and lapped up the liquid from the stranger’s skin. Valerie made this strange moaning noise and ran her hands through Terra’s hair, and Terra licked all the way up her belly to the bottom of her bra, careful not to miss a single drop of the liquid. Ven grimaced and did another shot. It burned all the way down and made his stomach feel warm, but it didn’t take away the sting. </p>
<p>Weren’t they here for another girl? What the hell was Terra doing? </p>
<p>“I used to have a crush on him,” Ven mumbled, averting his gaze from Skuld’s watchful stare. “But...I guess I just realized it was never going to happen, and I got over it. I’m not even thinking about dating, okay? This is my last year of undergraduate, and I’ve got tons of work to do. I would be insane to start seeing someone right now.” </p>
<p>Skuld and Strelitzia exchanged a look that Ven couldn’t quite read. They were communicating something that only they could understand. Then Strelitzia shrugged and said, “Who said anything about dating? Sleep around. Have fun. My brother hasn’t had a serious relationship since he’s been here, and he’s never been happier. Get to know you. But also have lots of fun.” She sucked on her straw and frowned, then shook her glass in the air. “Kairi! I need another!” </p>
<p>Their waitress reappeared like she was on call specifically for them, and Strelitzia stuffed another bill in her bra. Another waitress appeared with a tray of shots. Maybe it paid to be here with Strelitzia. She seemed like she was treated like royalty. </p>
<p>"I-I don't know…" Ven said. He dipped his finger into the third shot and licked the bit of liquor off. It was disgusting, which was probably why people said to do shots quickly. "This just isn't my scene, you know? I feel more comfortable at smaller, more intimate places. Like Enchanted." </p>
<p>"Oh, boo," Skuld said, blowing a raspberry and giving him a thumbs-down. "I've been to Enchanted, and it's super lame. Why go there when you can come here and see Strelitzia's sexy brother take his clothes off?" </p>
<p>Ven shrugged, downing the third shot. He was a bit of a lightweight, not as invested in drinking as Terra had been at parties. Plus, Terra had the body mass. Ven was little. And he was starting to feel a bit of the buzz coming now. "I don't know. I've just never really been interested in going to a strip club. I feel…" <i>Dirty</i> didn't seem like the right word. There wasn't really a word for what he was trying to describe, actually, and if there was, he couldn't think of it. He knew very well that all of these people put themselves on display willingly, but it still made him feel like he was violating their privacy, like he was staring and seeing things he wasn't meant to see. </p>
<p>Perhaps people were right about him. He was just a sweet, innocent, naive little child. Good and pure and angelic. One of Terra's old girlfriends had once drunkenly said to him, "You're a good one, Ventus. Don't let the world corrupt you." </p>
<p>He wasn't really sure what corruption even was. Like, who was the one who decided what was good and what was evil? What was light and what was dark? They'd had that conversation in his philosophy class freshman year, and the only conclusion he'd come to was that it all depended on the person, and that had earned him a big, fat D on the assignment. </p>
<p>"Look, I'm definitely not the one that's going to tell you that you need to get in touch with your dark side," Strelitzia said. </p>
<p>"She doesn't even <i>have</i> a dark side," Skuld added. </p>
<p>Strelitzia rolled her eyes. "My point is, just...maybe let yourself go every once in a while. You have these rules you've set for yourself, and sometimes, it's okay to break them."</p>
<p>Ven opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by the smooth British accent that boomed over the speakers directly above them. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, give it up for our first act of the night! Marluxia!" </p>
<p>"Wooooo!" Strelitzia cheered, making way more noise than was necessary. She took out her wad of munny and tossed a few bills onto the stage. Giving back to her brother for being so kind to share with her, Ven supposed. The guy made ridiculous cash. </p>
<p>As if Strelitzia could read his thoughts, she said, "He's not just a stripper. He's a camboy too. Him and his roommate Elrena stream all the time. They make thousands. It's insane. Almost makes me want to take my clothes off and dance too." Skuld smacked her on the arm, and she rolled her eyes. "I said <i>almost.</i> I'm no Lauriam or Elrena." </p>
<p>Ven turned his attention back to Terra for a second. Somehow, he had managed to tune out all of the yelling and the drunken ladies climbing all over the table. Terra had four of them stripped down now, and he was on his fifth, this time doing a shot from right in between the woman's breasts. He wasn't even paying attention to the show. Ven almost wanted to say something about Aqua, but he thought better of it. Maybe he'd take one of these girls home instead, and then they would never have to return here. </p>
<p>The lights of the club dimmed to a pale pink, red, and white, casting a sort of mystical glow on the stage. A slow beat started, something that made Ven squirm in Skuld's lap with anticipation. Maybe it was his nerves, or maybe he was just curious about Strelitzia's brother, but he was actually incredibly excited about the show. </p>
<p>
  <i>Take it slow, but it's not typical. He already knows that my love is fire…</i>
</p>
<p>When Lauriam emerged on stage, he was dressed in what appeared to be a tight pink corset with gold and diamonds hanging elegantly on the front and a very revealing pink g-string. His hair was vibrant, his makeup done so that it looked like leaves were twining down his face and his arms, like he was a part of nature itself. Strelitzia screamed and cheered for him, and the crowd went wild. </p>
<p>Ven's heart felt like it had risen into his throat. He quickly looked away as Lauriam -- or Marluxia -- swung himself around the pole and sauntered across the stage, carefully peeling his tight top from his skin. He wasted no time putting himself on display. Ven's heart thundered, and he took another shot, hoping this one would be the one to make his brain go foggy. He was feeling things he'd never felt before. It was shameful, it was terrifying, and yet...he felt invigorated. Like something inside of him that had previously lain dormant was slowly starting to wake, and it was a monster. A dark, ravenous monster that was starving for flesh. </p>
<p>"God, he's sexy, isn't he?" Skuld said with a sigh. This didn't seem to bother Strelitzia at all. In fact, she seemed well aware of the effect her brother had on people. And as she eyed Ven's face, he carefully turned his head away so that she would not notice his scorching red cheeks. Instead of indulging her or her girlfriend, he asked, "Does it not bother you watching your brother take off his clothes for people?" </p>
<p>Strelitzia shrugged and wound a strand of her strawberry blonde hair around her finger. "Should it? I mean, I guess it doesn't because he's just sort of...performing, you know? I mean, if I walked in while he was doing one of his streams, that's a different story." </p>
<p>"I've tuned in to the streams," Skuld said. "They're good. I especially liked the one where Elrena --" </p>
<p>"Shut up!" Strelitzia exclaimed, plugging her ears and closing her eyes as she began to hum along with the song, and Skuld snorted a laugh. </p>
<p>"Sorry, Strel. Didn't mean to upset you." She placed a gentle kiss on Strelitzia's shoulder and pushed her hair away from her face. </p>
<p>Ven suddenly felt like he was intruding on something really intimate, and he wanted to excuse himself, but where would he go? He didn't know anyone, and Terra was...well, Terra was letting a drunk woman dry hump him on the floor in front of all her friends. He was probably getting pretty drunk himself. Ven could imagine that Terra and the girl would probably go home together, have loud, drunken sex, and then Ven would have to wake up and watch that awkward shuffle after a one night stand as two strangers exchanged formalities and never saw each other again. The thought of doing that was just so nauseating to him. What was the point? Just a few short hours of pleasure, and for what? He wanted what Strelitzia and Skuld had. </p>
<p>But, now that he was thinking about it, he wouldn't mind being fucked either. </p>
<p>He shuddered. There was something happening to him now. Dark, repressed thoughts rising to the surface that he probably needed to shove back down. He needed to concentrate. He needed to behave.</p>
<p>But having sloppy, shameful sex with a stranger in a bathroom stall didn't sound so bad. Terra had done it before. Why couldn't he? </p>
<p>He gazed back up at Strelitzia's brother, and he felt his stomach knot up like a pretzel. There were so many dancers here. And like Strelitzia said, Lauriam hadn't had a serious relationship since he started. </p>
<p><i>No.</i> He was better than this. He downed another shot, and the lights began to blur in front of him. Maybe...all he wanted was to let loose. </p>
<p>And dance. </p>
<p>"Skuld!" he screamed, his voice far too loud even over the obnoxious music. "Come on! Dance with me." </p>
<p>"Shh!" she said, putting a finger to his lips and forcing his gaze back toward the stage. "Shut up. El's up next, and she's even hotter than Lauriam." </p>
<p>"But --" </p>
<p>"Shh!" She pinched his hip, and he fell into silence with a deep sigh. </p>
<p>One of the women from the bachelorette party suggested moving to the dance floor, and Terra went along with her and a couple of her friends, all of them clinging to him like he was their lifeblood. Ven watched them, thought about joining them, then thought better of it. As much as he enjoyed making new friends, he wasn't sure this was the place for it. He wondered vaguely if Terra would be bringing more than one woman home tonight. </p>
<p>When Lauriam finished his set, he was completely naked with munny scattered everywhere across the stage, and the crowd was going batshit crazy. Ven snuck a glance, but he quickly averted his gaze because it was <i>Strelitzia's brother</i> and Strelitzia was <i>right there</i> and he still felt like he was doing something wrong, like this was some type of voyeurism. </p>
<p>Still, Lauriam had a nice body and a pretty face, and his half-erect dick bounced pleasantly as he strutted across the stage to take munny directly from horny people's hands. He crawled for them, lowering himself into submission under greedy, starving eyes, and he took munny in his mouth and kissed fingers and let hands glide over him and explore. Strangers' hands. Grossly unsanitary. </p>
<p>Ven found himself flushing so fiercely that he felt like his skin was going to melt off. Thoughts entered his head of what Lauriam's skin would feel like and how his lips would taste. No serious relationships, right? Just meaningless sex and one night stands? Ven could be another nameless patron for Lauriam to use to pass the time. His thoughts started spiraling downward, traveling down dark avenues as he thought about Lauriam's hand on his dick, the way his fingers would feel touching Ven's skin, and he imagined how full and satisfied he would feel if Lauriam fucked him so hard tonight he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. </p>
<p>No. No, no, no. With shaking hands, he took the glass of clear liquid that Kairi had just delivered to them and shook his head. That was insane. He was not going to lose his virginity in a strip club to some guy he'd never met. He was just going to have fun with his friends. Get drunk, let loose, enjoy the show. That's it. Nothing too wild. And then he would go back to his normal life tomorrow. </p>
<p>When he finally gained control of his thoughts again, Elrena's dance was nearly over. She was just as shameless as Lauriam, if not more so, and apparently spent most of her time on the stage completely naked, not taunting or teasing like her friend. Skuld tossed most of the munny that Strelitzia still had onto the stage for her. Elrena made sure to shoot them a wink and a gratuitous shake of her bare ass. </p>
<p>“What do you think?” Skuld asked, her warm breath tickling against Ven’s ear. “She’s cute, right?” </p>
<p>Ven’s glass was empty already. How had that happened? He popped the olive into his mouth and shrugged. “She’s...bendy.”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah she is,” Skuld said, sucking on her lime. “You should watch her streams. They’re impressive.” </p>
<p>The lights dimmed on Elrena’s performance, replaced by a new set of yellows and oranges and reds, like a living fire. Ven couldn’t tell if it was the lights or what, but Strelitzia’s cheeks were red, and she suddenly didn’t look so interested in the performance. She slid out of her chair with a huff and held her hand out to Ven, forcing a smile. “Come on. Let’s dance.” </p>
<p>“I thought --” Ven started, but Strelitzia shook her head and took his hands, dragging him from her girlfriend’s lap and over to the stage. Skuld joined them, though she was more interested in the performance than dancing. She was running low on cash now but was still being extra generous to the strippers and the waitresses that continued to provide them with drinks. </p>
<p>“Is there something wrong?” Ven asked as Strelitzia’s arms wound around his neck and he wrapped his around her hips as they swayed to the beat of the rock song playing. “Do you not like this dancer?” </p>
<p>He chanced a look at the stripper on stage. He was kind of cute, though definitely not Ven’s type. Ven didn’t even really know if he had a type, really, but he knew this wasn’t it. The guy was doing some sort of magic act while stripping. Mostly to do with fire. And swallowing flaming swords. That made the crowd go into the loudest uproar of the night. Ven wondered for one uncharacteristic moment what other sorts of things he could fit into his mouth, and he was sure the rest of the audience was wondering the same. That was probably the intent. </p>
<p>“No, it’s not that,” Strelitzia said with a shake of her head. Her pink and green body paint was glowing underneath the lights. “Lea is amazing. I just...wasn’t aware that my brother and Elrena were so popular. I mean, I guess I did, but I didn’t know Skuld was so interested.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Ven said. Most of the words that Strelitzia said rolled right into his brain and then right out, but he desperately tried to grasp their meaning. He was pretty drunk now, he was sure of it. His head felt all foggy and heavy, and when he looked at Strelitzia, there was more than one of her shifting around in front of him. Plus, the lights were nauseating. And he was sure he’d stepped on Strelitzia’s feet at least three times since they’d started dancing. </p>
<p>“I’m not jealous or anything,” Strelitzia added as she held her arm up, and he spun around like a ballerina underneath it. She giggled when he collapsed against her. “It’s just...I feel like I’m so disappointing compared to them. They’re so lively and so...confident. And I just kind of exist. You know?” </p>
<p>Ven shook his head. The mere movement made him feel like he was going to tip over, and he held on to Strelitzia for support as they swayed. Or, he thought they were swaying. Maybe it was just the room that was swaying. “You’re not disappointing,” he said. “You’re amazing. You’re smart and you’re funny and you’re interesting, and Skuld knows all that. Anyone who meets you knows all that. You don’t have to be like your brother to be interesting. Besides, who would want to live this life every single night? Wouldn’t it get so tiring?” </p>
<p>Strelitzia shrugged. "My brother seems to like it. El too. But whatever. Not my style. And you're right, I'm pretty awesome." She flashed a smile at him. "Are you having fun yet?" </p>
<p>Ven bobbed his head a little and blinked, trying to reorient himself. "Yeah, just no more drinks tonight." </p>
<p>Strelitzia giggled. "Didn't know you were such a lightweight, Venny." </p>
<p>They danced all the way through Lea's fiery performance with Skuld spending most of Lauriam's munny out of sheer excitement. Her first visit to Badlands seemed to be going pretty well, just like Ven's. He was genuinely having a good time now with his friends, and maybe once they sobered up a little and decided to call it a night, they could all grab a very late dinner together while Terra was doing whatever or whoever. Ven had lost track of him by now. He couldn't even see his big, hulking form in the mass of bodies crammed on the dance floor. </p>
<p>"Hey," Ven said, his voice slurred as he leaned against Strelitzia's shoulder. He was going to ask her about going out afterward, but he was cut off by the loud, booming voice of the announcer welcoming the next performer to the stage. Through all of the screaming (mostly coming from Skuld), Ven could barely even catch what the man was saying. "Vanitas," maybe? But that didn't sound like a name. </p>
<p>Strelitzia walked away from him to grab her drink from the table, and he stumbled over to where Skuld stood by the stage with the last bits of munny clutched tightly in her hands. She was practically vibrating with excitement. </p>
<p>The lights went completely out for a solid five seconds, and the crowd fell into silence, except for one person in the back who was screaming. Then, as the seconds ticked on, people began to whisper, their voices mingling together into one collective sound like a swarm of bees. Ven's heart thumped painfully in his chest. He reached out and grabbed the edge of the stage to hold himself up, because suddenly the world felt like it was spinning out of control and he couldn't <i>see</i>, and he was in full-blown panic mode with sweat running down his face and breath feeling trapped in his lungs. </p>
<p>Then, after what felt like an eternity, red lights came up on the stage, and the murmuring stopped. Rock music blared on the speakers as a lone figure made his way onto the stage. </p>
<p>Ven still couldn't breathe. Each time he attempted, it came out as a rasping, stuttering gasp. His nails dug deeper into the stage. The lights cast horrible, wicked shadows all across the stage, the red burning so bright that it rivaled the flames of hell. Something about this felt sinful and treacherous, and yet, Ven could not tear his eyes away from the stripper before him. </p>
<p>
  <i>You'll never meet my mom, strings will never be attached. We'll always get along, cuz it doesn't have to last…</i>
</p>
<p>There wasn’t exactly anything extraordinary about him. Not like the last dancer, Lea, who had swallowed flames. He wasn’t in any sort of gaudy costume, and he didn’t really have any props or neat tricks to show off like the others did. He was of average height, maybe just a little taller than Ven, with deathly pale skin that was smooth and hairless and unmarred -- except for the tattoo and the piercings. Ven thought that it was just one tattoo, at least. It snaked its way up from below the waistband of his incredibly tight black shorts all the way up the left side of his body and up his neck, a wispy, darkened swirl of galaxies and the universe that looked to be covering up what might be a very large birthmark or a burn underneath. It was like a cloud of darkness coming out of him, a warning of the devilish, monstrous intents that lay hidden like a trap within his own wretched heart. His nails were painted black, though they were chipped like they had been done several days before, and not professionally. A piercing hung from his right nipple -- a simple silver chain that gleamed under the red lights -- and two silver balls were pierced into both of his hips. He wore nothing but his shorts, a pair of beat-up combat boots, and a busted mask over his face. </p>
<p>A mask. Why a mask? It covered most of his face except for one side, where it looked as if it had cracked and shattered like glass, exposing just a bit of his dark, spiky hair and an eye the color of honey but twinkled with all the wickedness and mischief of a demon’s. </p>
<p>There was nothing extraordinary about him. And yet, Ven was drawn to him like forbidden fruit. This man -- Vanitas, he thought his name was -- was like an apple hanging from a tree, and he was Tantalus, starving and reaching for all eternity for something that was just right out of his grasp. </p>
<p>“Wooooo!” Skuld cheered, tossing a bill onto the stage and handing one to Ven. “Here, give him some munny.” </p>
<p>“Ugh,” Strelitzia said, squeezing in between the two of them. “Please don’t spend my brother’s munny on him. I don’t say this lightly because you know I love everyone, but Vanitas can fuck right off.” </p>
<p>“What? Why?” Ven asked, though he didn’t dare look at her, afraid to tear his eyes away from the stage for even one second. Vanitas was an expert at what he did. He climbed the pole with ease, and Ven watched with shame and something akin to dehydration as the muscles in his arms and shoulders and back shifted with each movement. His throat was very suddenly dry, and yet he was salivating like a fucking dog on a hot summer day and couldn’t seem to close his mouth or blink. </p>
<p>“He’s a complete asshole,” Strelitzia said, popping a cherry into her mouth. “Always picking fights, always insulting people. He never hangs out with anybody else, never makes any attempt to get to know anyone. He’s the least popular stripper here. I honestly don’t even know why they let him keep working. He keeps running customers off. He’s a monster.” </p>
<p>“Wow,” Skuld said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Rude to you?” </p>
<p>Strelitzia nodded vigorously with a roll of her eyes. “Of course. I’ve done everything I can to be nice to everyone, and he just...doesn’t want kindness. He’s a bully.”</p>
<p>"Guess he doesn't deserve our munny then," Skuld said, snatching the bill out of Ven's hands. He didn't really notice. He couldn't even make his body move, too frozen with amazement at the sight before him. </p>
<p>There was no showmanship in Vanitas's performance, no theatrics or over-the-top displays. And yet, the way he moved his body felt far more lewd, far more sensual than anything else Ven had seen that night. His cheeks were blazing hot, and he could feel blood rushing through his veins like raging white rapids, his heart working itself into overdrive as a shock of warmth shot straight through him and settled in his over-attentive dick. Which was now pressing painfully on his jeans. His grip on the stage tightened until he was sure his nails were gouging into the wood. </p>
<p>Terra's old girlfriend's voice sounded at the back of his mind like a tinkling of shattered glass. <i>You're a good one, Ventus. Don't let the world corrupt you.</i></p>
<p>He felt like Vanitas could corrupt him in more ways than one. He was the dark to Ventus's light, awakening something within him that he hadn't even known existed until this very moment. Something wretched, something evil, and something oh so perfect. </p>
<p>Yeah, he was a good one. He always would be, it seemed. But if Vanitas wanted to, he could corrupt him in any way that he pleased. Ven wouldn't mind losing himself if it meant finding Vanitas. </p>
<p>
  <i>It’s just your typical, hardcore casual sex…</i>
</p>
<p>Vanitas was upside down on the pole, gripping it with both of his thighs at the top and his hands on the bottom, his skin gleaming with sweat underneath the red lights. He faced the crowd, mask still on, and Ven could swear that that amber-colored demon eye was peering right at him, sizing him up, dragging something from the depths of his heart that made him shudder and gasp and...he was sure something like a whimper came out of his mouth. Thank whatever gods were watching over him, Strelitzia and Skuld didn’t seem to notice. </p>
<p>Vanitas easily shifted his position so that he was gripping the pole with both hands, his legs open wide into a split along its length, and...oh god. Ven swallowed hard against the lump in his throat as his eyes traveled down his shining, sweaty body. The bulge in his shorts was evident. He was hard, his cock straining to escape the tight confines holding it back, and Ven could tell it was a monster. He wondered, with sweat dripping down his face and nerves tingling with excitement, if he would be able to even fit it in his mouth. It would probably choke him. He had a terrible gag reflex and not enough practice, but he would practice. He would do anything. He would choke, he would gag, he would do whatever he had to do to please Vanitas, to feel the weight of his thick, heavy cock bearing down on his tongue and pounding into the back of his throat. </p>
<p>He felt no shame anymore. He wanted Vanitas to fuck him. Tonight. Right now, even. He didn’t fucking care anymore. He wanted to be face down on the bed of some seedy hotel room while Vanitas tore into his ass and scrambled his insides. He wanted to feel his nails scraping his skin and his warm breath tickling his oversensitive flesh. He wanted to drag his teeth over Vanitas’s chest and pull at that chain dangling from his nipple, to hear the soft moans coming from whatever beautiful mouth lay underneath that helmet. He wondered if he had piercings elsewhere, what it would feel like to run his hands over his hips and feel that metal slamming into his flesh as Vanitas fucked him. </p>
<p>He must have let out some sort of pathetic, horny sound then, because Skuld glanced over at him with raised eyebrows, and he forced himself to turn away from the stage and return to their table. He grabbed another shot and downed it, shifting his clothes around so that hopefully his friends couldn’t tell how horribly turned on he was. </p>
<p>As he sat down, pulling his plaid shirt over his jeans and turning his attention back to the stage, he felt another shock of warmth unravel in his chest as he watched Vanitas strip out of his shorts and toss them into a raging, roaring crowd. His cock sprang forth and pressed against his belly, thick and pink and beautifully flushed against a sea of perfectly trimmed dark curls. When he dropped to his knees and crawled to the edge of the stage to accept munny, Ven was certain he heard some sort of growl come from him, and it stirred him even more. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to breathe. He wasn’t going to make it much longer. As soon as this song was over, he was excusing himself to the bathroom to finish himself off. </p>
<p>And then he was going to find Vanitas. </p>
<p>As Vanitas got back to his feet, turning back to the pole, he was careful to linger, giving the audience a good view of his ass as his fingers glided across his skin, touching himself in sensitive areas that Ven desperately wanted to touch. As he mounted the pole again, his eye searched the crowd, seemingly settling on Ven again before he pulled his helmet off and tossed it aside. He was upside down again, his legs spread wide as he turned himself in circles, and if Ven thought the rest of his body was beautiful, he was incredibly unprepared for the gorgeous face that had lain hidden for so long. </p>
<p>Those amber eyes were wicked, twinkling with treacherous, demonic delight with dark pupils blown wide like a cat ready to pounce. His thin lips curled back into a sneer over sharp white teeth that looked like they could rip the flesh right off of someone’s bones, and yet, Ven longed for them to tear him apart, to expose parts of him he’d never wanted to see. He was sick, sick and twisted, and yet, this was the most natural feeling in the world to him, like Vanitas was a part of him that he had long since forgotten, a part that he desperately needed and could not live without. </p>
<p>Corrupt? Maybe. Evil? Perhaps. But who was to decide what was good and evil? Was Ven a bad person if he wanted to be fucked until he couldn’t see straight? </p>
<p>When the song ended, the crowd went up into screams and shouts, and Vanitas was upside down on the pole again, his chest heaving with shallow breaths and sweat gleaming on every inch of his pale skin. As he came down, he did not acknowledge the crowd, only gathered his munny and left, much to Ven’s dismay. He could watch him all night. </p>
<p>But now was his chance to escape. If nothing happened between the two of them, that was fine, but Ven wouldn’t be able to stand it if he didn’t get to see him up close, to hear the sound of his voice. He felt like it would be low and guttural, like that terrible growl he’d heard from him, and gods helped him, he was growing more aroused at the thought. </p>
<p>When Skuld and Strelitzia returned to the table, he opened his mouth to excuse himself, but Skuld spoke first. “I’m going to the bathroom. Order me another drink, won’t you, Strel?” She glanced in Ven’s direction and smiled, then kissed Strelitzia and disappeared into the crowd. </p>
<p>Ven tried once again, but Strelitzia launched into a speech, and he was far too polite to interrupt, so he kept his mouth shut and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Kairi reappeared with more drinks for them. He grabbed the glass that was closest to him, which he thought was a daiquiri, and sucked on the straw. There wasn’t even really a taste anymore. He’d never drank this much in his life, and now, he was pretty sure he couldn’t feel his legs. </p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t like him,” Strelitzia said. “I mean, it is. It’s just...he needs help, Ven, and he won’t let anyone help him. He’s completely unhinged. He’s like this rabid creature that just won’t stop attacking. Honestly, Ven, after all of the horror stories that Lauri has told me about him, I just can’t understand how he gets any business here. People always complain about El because she has sort of a bad attitude, but I mean...she’s sassy! That’s all. Vanitas? He’s…” She shuddered. </p>
<p>“Surely he can’t be all bad,” Ven said with a shrug. “I mean...maybe if he meets the right person --” <br/>“Ha! I would love to meet the person that could handle him.” </p>
<p>Ven pursed his lips together but said nothing. He wanted to be that person. Surely he couldn’t be all that bad? Sure, he looked like he could probably kill Ven if he wanted to, but it was kind of rude to make assumptions. And plus, if he did kill Ven, Ven would probably just thank him. Currently, Vanitas just had that much power over him. </p>
<p>“Streli,” he said, his temples pounding with the headache forming behind his eyes. He tried to think of how he wanted to word this. <i>I want to lose my virginity to the devil in the back of a shady ass strip club.</i> Yeah, that about summed it up. </p>
<p>But before he could speak, Skuld reappeared, a grin on her face as she squeezed herself in between Ven and Strelitzia. </p>
<p>“That was awfully quick,” Strelitzia observed, scanning her overly eager girlfriend’s face. “And you look far too happy. What did you do with the rest of our munny?” </p>
<p>“Spent it on a good cause,” Skuld replied, swinging her feet as she sipped at her new drink. Her dark eyes landed on Ven, and her lips pulled back into a grin around her straw. </p>
<p>Ven’s heart felt like it had dropped right out of his body and into the abyss. And yet, he could still feel it thudding, pounding through every inch of his body like a freight train rattling over broken tracks. He opened his mouth, and yet, no noise came out, so he finished off his drink, hoping that that would at least quell his anxiety and the pounding headache busting his skull open. </p>
<p>“Well?” Skuld said, kicking his foot underneath the table. “Aren’t you going to ask me what I did?” </p>
<p>“Skuld,” Strelitzia said, a dangerous, scolding tone to her soft voice, “what did you do?” </p>
<p>“I booked my good friend Ven some time in the Velvet Room with a special someone.” She pinched his cheek and then kissed it. “So you better hurry up and get over there, sweetie.” </p>
<p>The whole world around him seemed to dim, the bright lights fading to near black in his blurry vision as his heart pounded and his stomach twisted itself into knots. His legs were still numb, and yet, he could feel himself wobbling in his chair, about to tip over, and his hands shook on his empty glass. “W-what are you talking about?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Skuld,” Strelitzia said. “What are you talking about? Wait -- you didn’t --” </p>
<p>Skuld shrugged and smiled innocently. “Surprise?” </p>
<p>“What did you do?” Ven demanded, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. His panic had returned. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think straight. And he could feel that burning in his stomach like he was about to be sick. “What did you <i>do</i>?”</p>
<p>“Look, I saw the way you were looking at Vanitas on stage, and I thought it would be nice if I bought you some time alone with him.” She rolled her eyes, shaking free of his grasp. “You’re welcome, I guess.” </p>
<p>“You spent the last of my brother’s munny on fucking <i>Vanitas</i>?” Strelitzia asked, and with a sigh, buried her face in her hands. “Skuld, were you not listening to anything that I said? He’s <i>scary</i>! Not even Elrena messes with him, and you know she can hold her own. What were you thinking?” </p>
<p>“I was <i>thinking</i> that I was doing something nice for my friend, but apparently, I’m the fucking devil!” </p>
<p>Strelitzia looked up at Ven, shaking her head, pity in her eyes. “Ven, you don’t have to do anything that you’re not comfortable with.” Then, teeth gritted, she hissed, “That was not cool, Skuld. Not cool at all.” </p>
<p>“Well, why don’t you ask Ven how he feels about it instead of yelling at me?” </p>
<p>Both women turned their gazes on Ven, their eyebrows drawn, mouths pulled down into a frown. They were going to fight, and it was all his fault. He opened his mouth, prepared to apologize and say that Skuld hadn’t done anything wrong, but the acidic taste in his throat made him gag, and instead, he choked back the bile rising into his mouth and said, “I think I’m going to be sick.” </p>
<p>“Ven!” Strelitzia yelled, but he was long gone, out of his seat and pushing through the fuzzy crowd, stumbling into gyrating bodies and trying to regain control of his numb, wobbling legs. He hoped he could make it to the bathroom before he spewed all over someone. This was worse than his freshman year, when Terra had taken him out on a pub crawl. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if that was because of the alcohol he’d consumed tonight or because he now had paid time alone with Vanitas. In a private room. And he didn’t really know what to make of that. What happened in those private rooms? What exactly had Skuld paid for? Was he <i>actually</i> prepared for anything he’d been imagining while Vanitas was onstage? </p>
<p>When he burst through the bathroom door, he barely had time to register the group of people snorting a line on the bathroom sink or the couple fucking in the corner, and he ran into the first stall that was open and unloaded his guts straight into the toilet. It felt like it was never going to end, and it was the sort of sick that wracked his entire body and made his legs ache and tremble. When he was absolutely sure it was over, he leaned back against the wall and wiped his mouth, staring at the flickering bulb that hung above him. It did nothing to help his headache. </p>
<p>He pounded his fist against the floor a few times and squeezed his eyes shut, then tore off his beanie and tossed it aside as he ran his fingers through his thick, sweaty hair. What the fuck was he thinking? What the fuck was <i>Skuld</i> thinking? This was completely and totally insane. He didn’t care how much Skuld paid, he couldn’t just walk into that room alone with Vanitas and let him...do things. Whatever those things were. Dance on him? He really wasn’t sure. He had no idea how these things worked. He thought if Vanitas got near him he would have a heart attack. </p>
<p>He threw up again. He was certain that time that it was the nerves. </p>
<p>When he emerged, there were people still doing coke on the bathroom sink, but they’d been kind enough to leave him a sink free. He ran some water and rinsed out his mouth, then splashed some on his face and ran it through his hair. He looked like a trainwreck. His eyes were all bloodshot and puffy, and his cheeks were red like he’d been crying, which he had <i>not</i> done. He was notoriously bad about crying, but he was not going to cry because some potentially good dick made him nervous. </p>
<p>The door slammed open behind him, and the silver-haired guard he and Terra had seen earlier stormed in. The people at the sinks scattered, and he immediately made his way over to where Ven was standing. Ven did not tear his eyes away from the man’s reflection in the mirror, and as he studied his hardened expression, he almost thought about asking him to help him find Terra so that they could go home, but he kept silent. That sounded like such a childish thing to do, and he was not a child anymore, damn it. He was twenty-two years old, which meant he needed to stop clinging to Terra for support and start doing things on his own. </p>
<p>The man’s teal eyes strayed over to him, narrowing as if he recognized him, and Ven gulped and stuttered out an “I...uh…” before cursing himself and launching himself into an unnecessary explanation of tonight’s events. “I was just washing my face. I’m really stressed. My friend, she uh...she got me a stripper, you know, but I’m really nervous because I don’t know what you’re supposed to do with a stripper. Like, I don’t want to be disrespectful, but is it disrespectful if you don’t stare at them too much? Or if you don’t want to touch them? I don’t know! I just --” </p>
<p>“I don’t think you should be here,” the man growled, and Ven nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Why the hell was he even telling him all of this? He didn’t know this man. What did it matter? He wasn’t doing anything <i>illegal</i>, and yet here he was, talking like he was confessing to a crime. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” he said. “Agreed. I’ll just...go…” </p>
<p>He rushed out of the bathroom, keeping his head low and mentally kicking himself at how absolutely stupid he sounded. Why had he called him “sir”? He couldn’t be that much older than him. What the hell was his problem? </p>
<p>He sighed, leaning against the wall and watching as people made their way down the hallway. There were all kinds of rooms roped off going in each direction, most with closed doors. Some had names on them, and another marked the manager’s office. He groaned and raked a hand through his hair. </p>
<p>Shit. He’d left his beanie in the bathroom. He was not about to make another walk of shame in there and retrieve it. </p>
<p>With another heavy sigh, he made his way down the narrow hallway, trying not to bump into the dancers or the waiters and waitresses that he saw. There were a few customers mingling too, but the further he delved into the building, the fewer he saw. He had resolved to enter the Velvet Room, but only because his friend had so kindly spent munny for him to go there. The longer he walked, however, the more he wondered if this was maybe some sort of cruel joke. There didn’t seem to be any Velvet Room anywhere. </p>
<p>Then, at the end of the hall, he saw it. It was a simple door with a simple sign hanging crooked on a nail with the words scrawled in marker and cheap glitter, and the fluttering anxiety in his chest almost made him turn and bolt. However, he took a deep breath and, not knowing what else to do, knocked. </p>
<p>He waited a few seconds, but no one answered, so he tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. Slowly, he entered the room to the sounds of low, steady rock music coming from a boombox in the corner and a wide velvet couch that took up most of the room. The lights were dim, and red curtains hung all around, giving the room a sort of mystical, sensual feeling. </p>
<p>Vanitas was sprawled out on the couch, dressed in shorts again with his helmet resting next to him on the floor. He looked like he was ready to fall asleep, but at the sound of Ven’s entrance, his eyes snapped up to study him, and he rolled his eyes, looking either irritated or bored. Ven couldn’t tell. </p>
<p>“You’re late,” Vanitas said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Your friend paid for twenty minutes, and now you have...nine.” </p>
<p>“Uh...I’m sorry,” Ven said. He licked his lips. They were terribly dry. He couldn’t seem to meet Vanitas’s intense gaze as he shuffled from foot to foot, trying to decide what to do or what to say. It wasn’t every day he found himself in this situation. He had no clue how he was supposed to proceed with events or what was even about to occur. He rubbed the back of his neck, cleared his throat, then slowly extended his hand with a shaky, lopsided grin. “I’m Ventus. But you can just call me Ven. I’m not entirely sure how this is supposed to go, but I saw your show tonight, and I thought you were really good. I was really excited to meet you.” </p>
<p>Vanitas stared at him. His eyes were so golden that they looked unnatural. They gazed at each other in silence for what felt like several minutes, but it must have only been a few seconds. And then Vanitas laughed, a cold and mirthless sound that sent a chill racing down Ven’s spine. “I don’t care. Sit your ass down and don’t talk to me.” </p>
<p>Ven nodded, immediately plopping down on the couch where Vanitas had been sitting and looked up at him, awaiting whatever he told him to do next. Vanitas’s eyes swept over him again, studying his trembling lips, his much too eager gaze. Something about Ven’s behavior amused him, and Ven felt his cheeks redden in humiliation. He was an idiot, and Vanitas was going to make sure he knew it. Maybe he really was as mean as Strelitzia said he was. </p>
<p>Shamefully, Ven kind of liked it. He wouldn’t dare say it out loud, but being told what to do had kind of been a turn on, and he kind of hoped that Vanitas continued to be a little rough with him. He didn’t care what he asked, he would obey his every command. He was under a spell that he just couldn’t break. </p>
<p>“Do you know the rules?” Vanitas asked. He ran his fingers over his mouth as he adjusted the music on the boombox. He had another piercing, Ven realized. A simple black ring on his bottom lip. When he didn’t reply, Vanitas sighed with frustration and rolled his eyes. “Can you fucking talk?” </p>
<p>“...you told me not to.” </p>
<p>Vanitas raised an eyebrow. Something glinted in his eyes that Ven had no name for, something like...curiosity? He wasn’t sure. When Vanitas was satisfied with the song choice, he returned to where Ven sat, patient and waiting, and immediately plopped himself down in his lap, straddling him. Ven had to bite down on his lip to suppress all kinds of pathetic little sounds that were trying to come out of him. </p>
<p>“Nothing too complicated,” Vanitas purred, his arms circling around Ven’s neck as his fingers threaded through his hair. “I’m here to touch you, but you can’t touch me. And no touching yourself. Got it?” </p>
<p>Ven felt like he couldn’t breathe. Vanitas’s face was so close to his, and he was touching him. Vanitas was touching him. His dick was rubbing just slightly against Ven’s, only a few layers separating them. He was getting hard again just from a simple touch, and somehow, through his haze of messy emotions, he managed a nod. </p>
<p>“Good.” </p>
<p>Vanitas stood up, and Ven actually did let out a little whimper at the sudden lack of body heat on him. He watched as Vanitas walked around the side of the couch, his gait slow and sensual as he swung his hips left and right to the rhythm of the music. His hand trailed along Ven’s arm, starting at his wrist and slowly moving upward until it stopped at his collarbone, skimming across his bare skin and pressing underneath his coat and shirt, rubbing gentle circles over his shoulder. Ven’s skin felt like it was on fire everywhere that Vanitas touched, and he felt his legs and arms tensing up with each movement, his breath catching in his throat, and all he could do was sit and stare at the wall, his mind blank except for the cloud of lust fogging over him. He felt his lungs constrict as Vanitas came up behind him, bending so low as his hands rubbed up and down Ven’s chest that Ven could feel his breath tickling against his inflamed skin. He felt himself trembling as Vanitas’s hands worked their way down his arms, pausing to thread his fingers through Ven’s for one brief moment before they found their way back to his chest, skimming over his collarbones and then traveling downward once more to the waistband of his jeans. His dick gave an excited jolt, pressing painfully against his zipper, and something like a gasping moan came out. He could feel warmth pooling in his lap, and a warm ball of molten lead seemed to be tearing through his stomach. If he didn’t do something right then, he was going to come, and wouldn’t that be the most humiliating, virginal thing he could do? </p>
<p>“I came here with my friend Terra tonight,” he said, speaking quickly as Vanitas’s hands continued to sink lower, beyond the waistband of his pants. His fingers brushed the sensitive skin right above his cock, just barely touching the mess of blonde hair that framed it. He jolted forward, throwing Vanitas off a little bit, and Vanitas growled, grabbing his shoulder and jerking him back to him. His breath came quick and raspy as he continued. “Then we met up with my friends Strelitzia and Skuld. Skuld was the one that bought me this time with you, actually, and I was really nervous about it. I mean, really, <i>really</i> nervous. I --” </p>
<p>Vanitas dug his fingers into Ven’s hair and pulled his head back so hard that he was forced to look up and into his eyes. Ven gasped, scared and oddly aroused, and Vanitas’s lips pulled back into a sneer as he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Ven’s ear. “Shut the fuck up. I don’t care.” </p>
<p>Then, wrinkling his nose, he pulled away. “Why do you smell like vomit?” </p>
<p>Ven laughed softly, nervously, his hands clenching into fists in his lap. “I’m so sorry. I drank a lot, and then I was nervous, and --” </p>
<p>“Fucking disgusting. The shit I put up with here.” </p>
<p>Ven gulped, watching with wide eyes as Vanitas circled back around the couch. He paused to shoot an angry glare in Ven’s direction, as if halfway expecting him to act up again, then proceeded to the front of the couch, where he spread Ven’s legs open and sat in between them. He still moved in time to the music, his hips twisting from side to side as he bent forward, pressing his ass hard against Ven’s ever-growing erection. Ven whimpered, his hands moving about aimlessly as he tried to decide what to do with them. He felt so fucking awkward and so stiff, and he felt like he should be doing something, <i>anything</i>, but Vanitas had said no, and he would do anything he said. He’d agreed to it. </p>
<p>But god, his skin looked so smooth. He thought it would feel so good underneath his touch. It would probably feel even better underneath his lips. </p>
<p>“You smell nice,” Ven said, pressing his hands into the couch cushion as Vanitas rutted against him, dragging his ass in slow circles over Ven’s lap in a terribly agonizing way that made Ven feel dizzy. He had to force himself to breathe. It was like his brain had short-circuited and forgotten he needed oxygen to live. “Kinda like this candle Terra and I have in our apartment. It’s fir tree scented.” </p>
<p>Vanitas made a sort of disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, but otherwise, he ignored Ven’s attempts at conversation, which Ven was grateful for. Who the <i>fuck</i> would tell a stripper he smelled like a tree candle while he rubbed his ass all over them? </p>
<p>Vanitas shifted himself again, still sliding himself over Ven’s aching dick, but now he leaned back so that his back was pressed against Ven’s chest and his head lolled onto Ven’s shoulder. Ven could feel the gentle brush of his dark hair across his skin, could just barely feel the coolness emanating from his skin. He watched with longing as Vanitas rolled against him, Vanitas’s chest rising and falling with each whispered breath, the vein in his long, elegant throat pulsing quietly. It was so close to Ven’s face, close enough that he could turn his head just slightly and brush his lips over the base of Vanitas’s throat, but he resisted himself, afraid that that was far overstepping his boundaries. </p>
<p>But Vanitas’s hips were right there in front of him, thrusting gently against empty air and then rolling back to slam almost painfully into Ven’s pleading erection. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to react, but it only felt natural to reach out to him, to touch him. Without thinking, his shaking hands circled around Vanitas’s perfectly sculpted waist, his fingers brushing against the ball piercings on his hips, and Vanitas’s hands immediately shot out and grabbed Ven’s wrists, bending them backward painfully as he rounded to face him. </p>
<p>“What did I fucking say?” he growled, forcing Ven’s arms behind his head in a painful twist, and Ven cried out, his breath coming in short gasps as he gazed into Vanitas’s angry eyes. “I told you not to touch me. I will fucking break your arms if you do that shit again. Got that?” </p>
<p>Ven swallowed hard, unable to stop his gaze from traveling down to Vanitas’s lips, so close to his. He’d kissed a few people before, but never anyone with a lip ring. He wondered what it felt like, if it would get in the way, if it would somehow enhance the pleasure of the kiss. He had a feeling he would never get to find out. Not after the way he’d been behaving tonight. </p>
<p>He nodded. “Y-yeah, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I --” </p>
<p>“Clearly. Just stop being a freak and let me do my job.” Vanitas loosened his grip on Ven’s wrists, but he still held his arms behind his head, obviously still distrustful of Ven. He settled himself onto Ven’s lap again, straddling him comfortably with his muscular thighs as he ground down against him. He was still moving slowly, much too slowly for Ven’s liking, but he sat back and let it happen, clamping down on his bottom lip so painfully that he was confident he had broken skin. </p>
<p>“I like your tattoo,” Ven said, just to break the uncomfortable silence, and Vanitas huffed, his warm breath skirting across Ven’s red cheeks. He blew out a breath and managed a smile. “What is it supposed to be?” </p>
<p>“I thought I said no talking?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. Sorry.” </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what had happened, but something changed in Vanitas’s demeanor. His eyes flashed dangerously, and he leaned forward, his nose brushing against Ven’s ear. He was humming along to the song he was dancing to, Ven realized, a soft sound that was barely audible, and he felt a flutter in his stomach that shot straight down to his lap. It was cute, he thought. </p>
<p>Vanitas shoved himself down onto Ven’s dick, rolling his hips expertly as he buried his face against Ven’s neck. He was hard too, it seemed, so clearly something was going on that was turning him on. Ven could feel the strain of his erect cock bulging in his tight shorts, pressing hard against Ven’s own desperate erection, and it was all he could do not to let out the throaty moan building up inside his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to breathe, but each inhale carried the sweet scent of Vanitas’s skin, and he was growing dizzier by the second. He wasn’t sure what would be worse -- if he had a massive orgasm or if he passed out. They both seemed likely. </p>
<p>“Your time’s almost up,” Vanitas growled against his skin, pushing Ven’s arms further behind his head, and Ven’s eyes opened wide to the beautiful sight of Vanitas’s face hovering just above him, his lips parted just slightly. He had a tongue piercing too, Ven realized, a simple silver ball. Vanitas’s tongue shot out, tracing lightly over his bottom lip, and Ven let out an involuntary gasp. Vanitas’s lips pulled back into a devilish smile. </p>
<p>His thrusts came faster now, no longer on beat with the song, and Ven cried out with each roll of Vanitas’s hips against him, unable to restrain himself any longer. His fingers curled around Vanitas’s, gripping him tightly, and as Vanitas leaned forward into him again, his tongue poking out just slightly to graze Ven’s ear with his piercing, Ven grunted and moaned. His hips shot forward, his body no longer under his mind’s control, and slammed hard into Vanitas’s. </p>
<p>He paused, breathing heavily, afraid that Vanitas might actually break him in half in his anger, but Vanitas was unrestrained too, pressing himself harder against Ven’s body as he ground down almost painfully against Ven’s dick. Ven could feel tears rolling down his cheeks now as Vanitas thrust into him, his teeth tugging at his ear, and he thought that he was begging now, but it all came out in stuttered, incoherent pants. Vanitas released his wrists, his hands trailing down Ven’s chest again, and Ven thrust himself forward once more, desperately trying to relieve the tension of his erection begging to be released. </p>
<p>And Vanitas showed him no mercy. His hard dick pounded against Ven’s relentlessly, and, with his hands now free, Ven wrapped his arms around Vanitas’s waist, tugging him closer, his nails digging into the soft skin of his back. Vanitas didn’t seem to mind now. His fingers dipped into Ven’s waistband once more, skimming over the hair there and teasing him so horribly that Ven openly sobbed. </p>
<p>“V-Vanitas,” he choked out through tears. He squeezed his eyes shut, cursing under his breath. He was right on the edge, right at his tipping point, and as he and Vanitas continued to thrust against one another, he gave one final, stuttered roll of his hips as a wave of heat and pleasure rolled over him. He let out a breathy moan as his eyes fluttered open, and suddenly he felt lighter as he gently rode out his orgasm against the writhing man on top of him. </p>
<p>Vanitas, however, pushed away from him, disentangling himself with ease as he stumbled across the room, a clear look of disgust on his face. “Did you just fucking come?” he snarled, and before Ven could even try to come up with some sort of apology, Vanitas gagged like he was going to throw up. “I deal with a lot of pathetic fuckers in this place, but you’ve gotta be the worst out of all of them. You fucking <i>came</i> and I hadn’t even fucking touched you yet.” </p>
<p>Ven opened his mouth, prepared to explain himself, but there was no sound that came out. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch, his hands clenching into fists in his lap. That certainly hadn’t been the plan. But Vanitas was <i>hot</i>, and he couldn’t help himself. What the hell was supposed to happen when he was rubbing up against him like that? </p>
<p>Vanitas crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows. Clearly waiting for an explanation. And then, his nose wrinkled with disgust as he spat out, “You’re a fucking virgin.” </p>
<p>“I’m not,” Ven said. He found his head swirling, unable to breathe again. He stood up from the couch, pulling his shirt down as he crossed the room to Vanitas, desperate to try to defend himself, but he had nothing. “I mean, I am, but I have some experience. I’m sorry, I really didn’t intend --” </p>
<p>“Get out of here,” Vanitas growled, nodding toward the door. “You fucking disgust me.” </p>
<p>“O-okay,” Ven mumbled. “Uh...I...um...thank you. I think. I mean…” </p>
<p>“Ugh.” Vanitas left before he could, slamming the door behind him and leaving Ven all alone to contemplate the series of events that had left him like this. </p>
<p>He groaned, burying his face in his hands and shaking his head. He could not <i>believe</i> he’d been that horny and hadn’t even realized it. Things might have turned out very differently had he had any self-control. </p>
<p>Vanitas was right. He was a sad, desperate virgin wanting to be touched. But only by Vanitas. No one else had ever captivated him like this. No one else had ever felt so <i>right</i> for him. <br/>He left the room in a haze of emotions and made his way back down the hallway, keeping his head low in case someone was some sort of mind reader and could tell how absolutely humiliated he was. He wanted to find Terra, to recount to him everything that had happened and find some sort of reassurance. But he also did not want to roam the club trying to look for his friends. </p>
<p>He pulled out his phone and found that he had a few texts from his friends.</p>
<p>Skuld: <i>how was it? ;)</i></p>
<p>Terra: <i>whr u?</i> </p>
<p>Terra: <i>aqua dit</i></p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what that last text was supposed to mean, so he sent back a bunch of question marks, then typed in Roxas’s name and sent a text to him. </p>
<p>Ven: <i>in town this weekend? Was thinking we could go ice skating?</i></p>
<p>He didn’t expect a response any time soon. If Roxas’s girlfriend was on the clock, he was somewhere here with her, flirting endlessly while she tried to work. He would probably hear from him tomorrow. </p>
<p>Terra texted him back. </p>
<p>Terra: <i>sry ddn mean 2 hit sned</i></p>
<p>That was it. That was the explanation. Ven sighed, deciding not to respond. They would have to talk when both of them were more capable of coherent thoughts. He walked back into the club, his headache coming back at the sound of the unbelievably loud music and, casting a quick glance over the ever-growing crowd, he walked out, pulling his coat tightly around him and bracing himself for the cool night outside. Terra would be fine, he thought. He always was. And right now, Ven could not stand the thought of being around other people. </p>
<p>He made his way out into the windy night. Snow had begun drifting along, though it wasn’t enough to stick. There was still a ridiculously long line of people waiting outside of the club for their chance to get in. Pushing past a group of people that looked like they were in high school, Ven hailed a cab at the edge of the sidewalk and slid into the backseat, muttering his and Terra’s address to the driver as the vehicle started to pull away. </p>
<p>He’d fucked up terribly tonight. He couldn’t believe how badly and how quickly things had gone downhill. Vanitas had looked at him with so much hate in his eyes that it probably could have decimated him on the spot. And yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. The way he smelled, the way his body fit so snugly against his own. He wanted to feel Vanitas’s fingers on his skin again, wanted to feel his warm breath tickling at his neck and his teeth pulling at his ear. </p>
<p>He wanted to know what his lips felt like against his own, wanted to explore the inside of him, reach into crevices that no one had ever seen before. He wanted to get to know every inch of him, to lose himself in a blissed out haze as Vanitas tore him apart. He wanted to feel those horrible, sharp teeth ripping through his skin, wanted to be stuffed full with Vanitas’s massive cock. </p>
<p>But what he thought might be even worse, he wanted to get to know Vanitas. Not just his body. He wanted to know his favorite color, his favorite song, what he ordered at the coffee shop, what he thought about life and existence and the whole state of the universe.</p>
<p>This was the closest thing to being in love that he had ever felt. Hell, if he knew it didn’t make him sound insane, he would almost say that he <i>was</i> in love. </p>
<p>He paid the cab driver, then immediately rushed inside and took the stairs two at a time to the second floor of the apartment building, where he and Terra lived. He thought about maybe doing some homework to calm himself down, but he feared that if he tried to concentrate on something right now, all of the information would be lost by morning. </p>
<p>With shaking hands, he entered a dark, quiet apartment and flipped the lights on. “Terra?” he called. He was almost certain he wasn’t there, but his bedroom door was shut, and Ven knew he never really shut it unless he had a girl over. He got no response, though, so he assumed that he was alone. </p>
<p>Maybe it made sense to take a shower. He had tragically creamed his pants, after all, so cleaning himself up might make him feel better. He pulled his shoes off and tossed them by the door, then stripped off his coat and threw it on the couch. When he took off his soiled pants and underwear, he made sure to shove them down to the bottom of his hamper so that Terra wouldn’t accidentally see his horror and shame. </p>
<p>Vanitas hated him. He was sure of that. And yet all he wanted to do was see him again. He was probably going to go back to the club tomorrow night. </p>
<p>As he turned on the shower and let the water warm up, he checked his phone once again. </p>
<p>Skuld: <i>Ventus? Where did you go????</i></p>
<p>He quickly replied. </p>
<p>Ven: <i>Sorry. Something came up.</i></p>
<p>It wasn’t a total lie. He discarded his phone and stepped into the shower, sighing as the hot water bore down on him and scoured him free of all his shame and humiliation. He washed himself off once and found that that still didn’t seem to do the trick, so he washed again. He could still feel Vanitas on him, could still feel his breath against his skin and his dick bearing down on him. He closed his eyes, and all he saw was beautiful, wicked amber eyes, and when he opened them, he felt breathless and dizzy. </p>
<p>He would have to go back. He <i>needed</i> to see Vanitas again. </p>
<p>With another heavy sigh, he leaned his head against the wall of the shower. He was starting to get hard again, just from the mere <i>thought</i> of Vanitas being near him. He was weak, pathetic, everything that Vanitas had said of him, and he couldn’t help himself. His fingers trailed down his belly, his skin far more hypersensitive to touch at the moment. He was panting already as his hand curled around his dick and slid along its length a couple of times, working it to full hardness. He let go, heaving a needy groan as he ground his hips against the cool shower wall. This wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted…</p>
<p>Slowly, with trembling breaths, he teased at the back of his balls, rubbing the soft skin there for just a second before releasing a heady moan. His fingers pressed further backward, brushing against his asshole just barely as he pressed himself against the wall again. The water was still hot, lighting him on fire, and he whimpered and grunted as he rolled his hips and pushed a single finger into his tight hole. </p>
<p>There was a lot of resistance. He gasped out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, then squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his finger further in. It slid in easier now, pressing firmly against soft walls that constricted around the sudden intrusion. He imagined it was Vanitas’s finger, long and elegant and beautiful with chipped black paint on the nails pushing into him. </p>
<p>No. Vanitas would be rougher than this. </p>
<p>He did not give his tight ass enough time to adjust to the one finger, and he pushed in a second one, crying out at the sharp pain that shot through him. How was he so fucking <i>tight</i>? It wasn’t as if he had never masturbated before, but it was like his body had never even been touched. He pushed his fingers in, scissoring himself open as he delved deeper into himself, curling and uncurling his fingers as his knuckles pounded into him and he gasped and moaned at the feeling of finally having something inside of him to bring him some sort of relief. </p>
<p>He added another finger, which was a very tight squeeze, but still he pressed forward, digging as deeply in as his fingers would go, pounding into himself as his hips rolled desperately, needily against the wall and he cried out, breathing so hard he felt like his lungs might burst. </p>
<p>“V-Van-Vani --” he choked out, each desperate syllable flying from his lips with each thrust of his hips, with each beating, bruising slam of his knuckles into his tight, puckered hole. His fingers moved faster now, buried as deeply as they would go, and a single finger brushed gently against his prostate. His eyes flew open and he let out some sort of pathetic whine as he started to roll his hips backward against his prying fingers, desperate to find that sense of release, for his fingers to beat against that one spot and tip him over the edge. He grunted and cried and screamed Vanitas’s name with each desperate thrust, and finally, <i>finally</i>, he felt that warm relief flood through his bones and shake through his body as come spurted from his red, flushed cock all across the shower wall, his stomach, and his legs. </p>
<p>He had to press one hand against the wall to hold himself up as his body trembled with orgasm, and he removed his other hand from his hole and jerked himself off, milking every last bit of come that he could from his body. </p>
<p>It felt like he was there for hours, standing in a state of shock and bliss as his legs quivered underneath his weight and hot water rolled down his sensitive skin. </p>
<p>But it had only been a few seconds. He heard the bathroom door open, the heavy fall of footsteps as someone crossed the tiled floor. “Ven?” Terra called. </p>
<p>Ven swallowed, his body overheating again. How long had Terra been in the apartment? How much of that had he heard? He closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath. “Hey, Ter,” he responded, as casually as he could manage. </p>
<p>“Uh...I was just gonna let you know that I have a guest, and there’s gonna be a sock on the door for a reason, so…” </p>
<p>Ven nodded, then, realizing Terra couldn’t see him, said, “Okay. Thanks for the heads up.” </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. I’d also like a heads-up if you were planning on touching yourself loudly before I bring girls home next time.” </p>
<p>Ven bit down on his lip. He hadn’t realized he was being that loud. “Uh...yeah. Okay. Sorry.” </p>
<p>“No problem. Just...clean up, okay?” </p>
<p>“Sure.” When he heard the bathroom door shut again, he sunk down to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He wanted to scream. How many more times was he going to embarrass himself tonight? </p>
<p>He needed to see Vanitas again. Bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ven awoke to the next morning to the vibration of his cell phone, alerting him to a new text message. Groaning, he rolled over and grabbed it from his nightstand. It was a text from Roxas. </p>
<p>Roxas: <i> sorry, just saw this! Xion and I were out all night. I can't this weekend. :( have plans with Hayner tonight and leaving tomorrow. Next weekend maybe? </i></p>
<p>Ven quickly responded. <i> No worries. I'll text you. </i></p>
<p>He wondered if Roxas was just now getting in. It was 8:13 in the morning. He told Ven one time that they often stayed out all night when he visited. He scrolled through the rest of his notifications and saw that he missed several calls and text messages from Strelitzia and Skuld, and Strelitzia had left a few voicemails. They all said basically the same thing, wondering if he was still alive or not. Each one became more and more urgent. </p>
<p>With a yawn, he typed a quick text to Strelitzia to let her know that everything was fine and he had just gone home early last night. </p>
<p>After lying in bed for a few minutes with the sun streaming down on him through his window, he realized that he smelled food. Something sweet. That was weird. Terra never cooked. It had always been Ven's responsibility. </p>
<p>Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled out of bed and made his way into the kitchen, where he found a young woman that he vaguely recognized from the club last night standing in front of the stove. A plate of pancakes sat beside her, already piled high as she cooked some more. Terra sat at the table shoveling a stack of them into his mouth, looking groggy and sick and terribly hungover. </p>
<p>"Hey," Ven greeted him, taking a seat across the table. Terra looked up at him through half-lidded eyes and groaned something that sounded like "good morning." The woman turned around to him and smiled. </p>
<p>"Hey, Ven!" she exclaimed, waving a spatula at him. "We met last night. Well, not officially. I'm Anya."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Anya," he replied with a smile. She was pretty, with dark brown eyes and wild, curly hair. He didn't really remember much about her other than she was with the bachelorette party. And -- oh yeah! She was the one that had let Terra drink liquor from her breasts. </p>
<p>"Sorry about all that last night," she said, averting her gaze as she flipped another pancake onto the plate. "I don't normally act like that." </p>
<p>"It's fine," Ven said, waving her off. "I've got some things to apologize for too, I think." </p>
<p>"Oh, that? It's no big deal." He saw a blush creep onto her cheeks, and he was grateful for the vibration of his phone to distract him from what was about to be an uncomfortable conversation with a stranger. </p>
<p>Strelitzia: <i>we were worried sick about you!!! Did you see Vanitas?</i></p>
<p>Ven: <i>yep</i></p>
<p>"Do you want breakfast? I felt like it was the least I could do…" </p>
<p>Ven shot Terra a glance. Girls used to stay over all the time, but he had stopped bringing them home recently. They certainly never stayed long enough to eat breakfast with them. He wanted to ask about what happened with Aqua, but he didn't think now would be a good time. Terra drank his coffee and finished off his pancakes, and Anya set another plate down in front of him, covered in strawberries and whipped cream. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll take some," Ven said. </p>
<p>"Strawberries?" </p>
<p>"Blackberries, if we have any." </p>
<p>"Coming right up, sir." She grinned, and in seconds, he had a stack of six pancakes as big as his head sitting in front of him, piled over with blackberries and whipped cream. Ven stared at her in amazement. He was a fine cook, but Anya was better. He kind of hoped she would stick around for a while. </p>
<p>"So," Ven said, shoving a forkful into his mouth. He had to suppress a groan from the taste of it. He could never make anything this good. "Terra, you look like death." </p>
<p>Terra laughed, then groaned and pressed his hand to his temple. "I feel like it. Can't get this headache to go away. I got completely trashed last night. I haven't drank like that in ages." </p>
<p>"I'm not feeling that great either." Ven watched Anya finish up with the last of the pancake batter, then set a plate down for herself and excused herself to the bathroom. She was shy, soft-spoken. Kind of like Strelitzia. Though Strelitzia had been anything but last night. </p>
<p>He checked his phone at the next vibration. </p>
<p>Strelitzia: <i> and????? you can't just leave us hanging like that!! </i></p>
<p>Ven: <i>he's mean, you were right.</i></p>
<p>Ven: <i>I'm going back tonight</i></p>
<p>"So…" Ven pushed some pancakes around on his plate, collecting whipped cream and syrup, then looked up at Terra. He was pale. There were dark circles underneath his eyes. "Aqua?" </p>
<p>Terra's fingers tensed around his coffee cup as he stared down into the dark liquid before him. He was silent for a long time before answering. "Didn't work out. She said she didn't want to see me again." </p>
<p>Ven nodded. He knew that feeling all too well. Still, he felt like he and Vanitas could have something if he could just apologize and get him to understand that yes, he was a touch-starved virgin, but that didn't mean he didn't have anything to offer. </p>
<p>This wasn't about sex anymore. He really wanted to know Vanitas. There was something about him that was...different. Dark. Mysterious. Enticing. </p>
<p>"I'm going back tonight," he said. "To see someone. You should come too. To see Aqua." </p>
<p>Terra looked up at him, raising his eyebrows in question as he shook his head. "You're insane. Besides, I have Anya. We're going to Valerie's wedding tonight. She's getting married, remember?" He sipped at his coffee as Anya returned to her seat with a smile and a sort of frustrated sigh. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I RSVP'd for two when the invitations went out and I had a boyfriend, but then we broke up a week ago," she explained. "Valerie told me I better find a date since she had to pay for an extra meal for Curtis. So here we are. Not that you're just a last-minute option." She shot an apologetic glance in Terra's direction. "I had fun with you last night." </p>
<p>Ven quickly buried himself in his Kingstagram account and his pancakes before he had to listen to the details of Terra's sex life. He thought if he did enough digging on social media, he could probably find something about Vanitas. He couldn't be a complete anomaly, right? </p>
<p>He went to Strelitzia's account just as another text message came in. </p>
<p>Strelitzia: <i> for Vanitas?????</i></p>
<p>Strelitzia: <i>call me right now!</i> </p>
<p>Ven: <i> can't. Having breakfast with Terra and his friend</i></p>
<p>Ven: <i>coming with me?</i> </p>
<p>Strelitzia:<i>hell no. you're losing it. gonna need to do a psych eval on you</i> </p>
<p>Ven: <i>I'd be terrified to see what you find</i></p>
<p>He was apparently a glutton for punishment, and he had no trouble admitting that to himself. To others, not so much. He would keep his own weird desires quiet for now. Maybe he liked being pushed around and commanded. By Vanitas, anyway. There was something gravitational about him, something Ven could not explain, and he was being dragged in whether he wanted to be or not. </p>
<p>No, he wanted to be. </p>
<p>He clicked on Strelitzia's follower list and scrolled down until he found her brother. That was a start. </p>
<p>Skuld: <i>simp</i> </p>
<p>Ven: <i>fuck you</i></p>
<p>Skuld: <i>lol. I'll come tonight if you want</i></p>
<p>Ven: <i>meet you there?</i> </p>
<p>Skuld: <i>righto!</i> </p>
<p>Lauriam's page was a mess of dirty pictures that felt far more X-rated than Ven thought the Kingstagram app allowed, but he wasn't complaining. Lauriam was cute, and the pictures were aesthetic and beautiful and incredibly sexy but not at all what he was searching for. He went to his follower list, searching for a username that might be Vanitas's, but he found nothing. He went to Elrena's page instead. Surely one of them had to be friends with him, right? </p>
<p>He spent the entirety of breakfast sharing bits of small talk with the two lovebirds while delving deeper and deeper into strangers’ lives. Somehow he ended up on Elrena’s cousin’s friend’s page, and after that, he decided to call it quits. There was no sign of Vanitas on the popular photo app, and if he wasn’t using Kingstagram like literally everyone else, then Ven guessed he probably didn’t want to be found. </p>
<p>“Did you have fun last night, Ven?” Anya asked. </p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, yeah. Totally. That’s why I’m going back.” </p>
<p>Anya pushed the remnants of her pancakes around on her plate and sighed. Terra looked like he was about to fall asleep on his plate, so Ven threw a blackberry at him. He scowled and flipped him off, then gathered the dirty dishes and threw them in the sink. For Ven to wash later, he assumed. </p>
<p>“You’re disturbingly sloppy,” Ven told him as he poured himself another cup of black coffee. “Did you know that?” </p>
<p>“Not just in the kitchen,” Anya murmured, and Ven snorted a laugh. Yeah, he thought he might like her to stick around for a while, even if he was still curious about the mysterious Aqua from the park. </p>
<p>Terra laughed dryly and sat back down at the table, shooting a glare to the two of them. “I don’t have to take this,” he said. “I’m a good guy. I donate. I help old ladies cross the street and reach things on the top shelf at the grocery store.” </p>
<p>“That doesn’t make the dishes get clean,” Ven pointed out. Terra grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and chunked it in Ven’s direction, and Ven squealed and launched himself out of his chair to avoid the impact. Anya’s laughter was warm and filled the apartment with a presence that Ven hadn’t felt in a long time. </p>
<p>“So,” Anya said as she made her way to the coffee pot to get her own drink, “who is Vani?” </p>
<p>Ven’s smile fell, his blood froze. Fuck. He’d forgotten how loud he’d been last night when the two of them came in. He licked his dry lips as Terra coughed out a laugh, and said, “Um...just someone I met at the club. A...stripper.” </p>
<p>Anya rounded on him, slinging coffee out of her cup and splashing it on the ground. Terra didn’t look the least bit shocked. He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the table and tossing an orange into the air. Ven wasn’t sure why he was taking that so calmly, but he didn’t really have time to ponder it before Anya was asking questions. </p>
<p>“You met one of the strippers last night? What happened? I mean, you don’t have to tell me anything obviously, because you don’t know me, but like...seriously? Did you --?” </p>
<p>“No! No. I mean...not that I didn’t want to…” He could feel his cheeks heating up, and he looked down at his phone, at the reflection of himself staring back at him. He was wide-eyed and stupid-looking, his lips trembling with each nervous breath. Why was he telling them all of this? </p>
<p>“So that’s why you’re going back?” Terra asked, rolling the orange around on the table. “To see this stripper?” He scoffed another laugh. “Ven, that’s kind of sad. I mean, do you really think he even remembers you? He probably had dozens of customers last night he performed for.” </p>
<p>Ven blew out a breath, pushing his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes. “Oh, I’m sure he remembers me.” </p>
<p>“And why’s that? Did he give you his number or something?” </p>
<p>“No. I just…” His hands were shaking. He could not divulge what all had gone down last night. It was <i>humiliating</i>, and, if he had to admit it, a little bit sad. Vanitas hadn’t even touched him properly. Although, it seemed like he was going to. Did he do that with all of his customers? Surely not. Right? Ven had to be some sort of special. Right? <i>Right?</i> </p>
<p>He was starting to lose it. </p>
<p>“We almost --” He stopped himself again. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but he thought that Vanitas was at least a little bit interested in him. Maybe not in the same obsessive, needy way Ven was interested in him, but still. </p>
<p>“Ven.” Terra leaned forward in his chair again, his brown eyes settling on Ven’s green. “You’re not going to lose your virginity to some stripper in a strip club.” </p>
<p>Ven wrinkled his nose. “You can’t tell me what to do!” </p>
<p>“I think it’s romantic.” Anya slid into her seat again, and the two men looked over at her. She was twirling her brown curls around her finger, and she shrugged at their confusion. “What? People are meeting others all sorts of ways nowadays. Curtis and I met on a dating app and dated for three years --” </p>
<p>“And you broke up,” Terra pointed out. </p>
<p>She shot him a pointed glare. “I know that. All I’m saying is that if Ven thinks he did something that stood out to this stripper and he went back tonight, then they could get together, right? That’s a fun story to tell to everyone! ‘Hey, guys! Meet my boyfriend! He gave me a lap dance, and I fell in love!’” She giggled, and Terra laughed along with a roll of his eyes. </p>
<p>Ven couldn’t find it inside himself to laugh. It was too close to the truth. </p>
<p>“Anyway, I think it’s sweet,” Anya said, reaching across the table to take Ven’s hand in her own. She squeezed it reassuringly. “If that’s any consolation at all. I know I’m a total stranger to you.” </p>
<p>“It is. Thanks, Anya.” </p>
<p>Terra sipped his coffee and tossed the orange back into the fruit bowl. “Just don’t get your hopes up, okay? Just because you feel like you made a connection with him doesn’t mean you did. He’s seen thousands of other people just like you. You might not be anything special to him after all.” </p>
<p>“Terra,” Anya scolded, her eyes darkening and her frown deepening. </p>
<p>But Ven wasn’t upset. Because something told him that Terra wasn’t just talking to him; he was consoling himself as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ven arrived at the club early, but still, the line was already snaked around the building and down a couple of blocks filled with people who would probably never see the inside of Badlands. He’d texted Skuld a couple hours ago while he was getting ready, and she told him that she and Strelitzia were going in early with Lauriam when his shift started, so they would be waiting for him inside when he got there. </p>
<p>He had a sinking feeling that he was not going to be getting in easily. </p>
<p>“Excuse me,” he said, pushing his way to the front of the line. A few people eyed him warily, and others murmured curses or tried to push back, but he ignored them as much as he could and approached the same two guards that had been in front of the doors last night. Something in their eyes flashed, and he thought it was recognition, but he couldn’t quite be sure. </p>
<p>Oh yeah. Roxas. They would know him, right? Roxas said he had plans with Hayner tonight, so he wouldn’t be here. And they were twins. Easy peasy. </p>
<p>“Roxas,” he said, gesturing to himself. “Xion’s boyfriend?”</p>
<p>The two men exchanged glances, and the one with the sideburns shook his head. “Roxas and his friend are inside.” </p>
<p>“But we’re twins! I’m supposed to be here too.” </p>
<p>“He didn’t say anything about you.” </p>
<p>“Plus, I don’t see the resemblance.” </p>
<p>Ven shot a glare at the lighter-haired one. He thought they were just fucking with him now; he and Roxas looked exactly the same. Clenching his fist, he let out a sigh and tried again. “I’m here for Vanitas.” </p>
<p>They exchanged another glance and burst into laughter. “We’re all here for something, kid,” the one with the sideburns said. “Everyone’s got their little obsession.” </p>
<p>“It’s not an obsession! We’re --” </p>
<p>Not anything. They weren’t anything at all to one another. </p>
<p>“You can’t honestly expect us to believe Vanitas, of all people, would be interested in you? He hates everyone. You might as well just get to the back of the line and wait your turn like everyone else.” </p>
<p>Ven grumbled and sighed. It was colder tonight than it had been last night, and still, he was the only one dressed warmly for the occasion. At least it would pay off for the six hours he would be standing out in the cold. And was he really so horribly desperate that he was going to stand out here in the freezing cold for six hours? </p>
<p>Yes. Yes, he was. </p>
<p>He sent a text to Skuld, hoping that she would respond and come rescue him. They would have to let him in then, right? </p>
<p>He trudged down the sidewalk, pulling his jacket tightly around him and dragging his beanie down over his forehead. It really was freezing outside. Each exhale left a cloud of white mist in front of him, and each rough wind that came through sent shivers down his spine. Maybe it would be best to go home for now and come back later. Or maybe duck into one of the cafes across the road until someone could rescue him from the cold. </p>
<p>He stopped at the edge of the building, checking his phone and contemplating his next move when he heard a loud crash come from somewhere down the alley. He looked up, curious, and saw a shadow standing in the darkness over a tipped-over trash can. He wouldn't have thought much of it, but the voice was so heartwarming familiar that his body responded before his mind did, and he was traveling back into the darkness. </p>
<p>"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck." </p>
<p>He still couldn't see the face clearly, but another trash can tipped over, and now there were bottles rolling across the alley and slamming into brick walls and causing an otherwise unnecessary commotion. The shadowy figure kicked at the wall, and Ven picked up his speed, determined to find out what had gotten Vanitas so worked up. </p>
<p>"Hey!" he shouted, nearly tripping over a bottle as it rolled toward his feet. "What are you --" </p>
<p>"What the hell do you want?" </p>
<p>Vanitas looked up at him, his eyes glowing like a cat's in the darkness of the alley. His hands were balled into fists, ready to strike. A lit cigarette dangled from his lips, nearing the end of its life. He was dressed in his scanty stage clothes, except he had added a ratty, plaid jacket to offer little protection from the cold. </p>
<p>Ven blew out a breath, unsure of where to even begin with all the thoughts whirling in his mind. "Y-you smoke?" </p>
<p>Vanitas raised his eyebrows and discarded the butt of the cigarette on the ground, then stomped on it with his boot. He coughed out a cloud of smoke. "Only when I'm pissed off. Or hungry. Or horny." He pulled out a pack from his jacket and flipped open the top, taking out the last one and tossing the empty box to the side. He coughed as he lit it and took a drag. </p>
<p>"You shouldn't be smoking," Ven said. "You know it's bad for your health? Especially chain smoking like that." </p>
<p>"Who are you, the fucking police? Get the hell out of here. I didn't ask for your company. Or your shitty opinion." </p>
<p>Ven sighed, taking a step backward. It was probably a lost cause, but he wasn't sure if he could abandon it just yet. They stood in silence for a long moment, Vanitas taking long drags from his cigarette, Ven staring at him. His legs were bare. How could he stand to be out here like that? </p>
<p>"Are you cold?" he asked. </p>
<p>Vanitas glanced at him, scowling, and blew a cloud of smoke in his direction. He didn't respond, just kept smoking as he shoved a hand into his jacket pocket and leaned against the wall. Ven thought he might have been shivering, but he was doing a pretty good job of covering it up if he was. </p>
<p>"What's got you pissed off?" Ven asked, leaning against the wall next to him. They were close now, so close that if Ven wanted to, he could touch him. And he kind of wanted to. </p>
<p>Vanitas kicked at the wall, staring blankly into the darkness. He blew out smoke, his lips curling back into a sneer. "What makes you think that's what's wrong? I could be horny. I could just want to have rough sex with the next person I see." </p>
<p>Ven chewed on his bottom lip, trying not to let that comment get the better of him. </p>
<p>Vanitas shot him a sideways glance. "What? That's not enough to make you come? I must have lost my touch." </p>
<p>"So you do remember me?" </p>
<p>Vanitas snorted a laugh. "You thought I wouldn't? How could I forget the fucking virgin that came because I bit his ear? Fucking loser." He rolled his eyes, and despite himself, Ven laughed a little. It wasn't all that embarrassing anymore. Not really. He didn't feel the same burning on his skin the way he did earlier today. </p>
<p>"I've never had anyone lick me with a tongue ring before." </p>
<p>"Is that supposed to be an excuse for your nasty behavior? Pathetic." </p>
<p>Ven shrugged. "No. But I liked it." </p>
<p>Vanitas wrinkled his nose. He was down to the last of his cigarette now, and Ven watched as the light dwindled and he threw it onto the ground and stomped it out like the other one. Ven stared down at the mess that he made in the alley, all of the garbage now flying loosely in the wind and tumbling down the sidewalk. Glass had shattered everywhere around where they were standing, and there was a dent in one of the trash cans. </p>
<p>"So which is it? You're pissed off or horny?" Ven asked. "Because judging by the trash, I'd say something's made you mad." </p>
<p>Vanitas grinned, though there was nothing nice behind it at all. Ven felt like he was staring into the face of the devil, and he was ready to surrender his soul. </p>
<p>"Who says I'm not both?" Vanitas tilted his head to the side, his grin growing wider and somehow more malicious. </p>
<p>Ven took in a shuddering breath, too afraid that if he tried to speak now, his voice would betray him. What sort of game was Vanitas playing at? What reaction was he expecting? Ven couldn't tell if he was just toying with him or if he was being serious. </p>
<p>The shiver that shook through Vanitas's body took his attention off of it though. Vanitas coughed, somehow exhaling more smoke, and Ven held his hand out to him as he doubled over, leaning his shoulder against the wall. When Vanitas saw, however, he slapped him away. </p>
<p>"Maybe we should go inside," Ven suggested with a slight shrug. </p>
<p>"What? Couldn't get through the front door so you try to use me?" Vanitas snarled. "Why come back anyway? Didn't I tell you I didn't wanna fucking see you again?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Ven replied, hanging his head. "But I wanted to see you." </p>
<p>Vanitas's expression faltered for just a moment, his hard edges falling away as he gazed at Ven with something like wonder or curiosity or maybe even awe. It was like no one had ever said anything like that to him before. Ven reached out to him again, hesitant, like trying to touch a terrified stray dog, but then Vanitas lunged at him in one fluid movement and pinned him up against the wall, his arms pressing into Ven's chest and cutting off his air and his nose pressed hard against Ven's as his amber eyes tore holes in him. Ven's legs trembled, and for just one second he was afraid, but it quickly passed, replaced by something he could only describe as love, or something dangerously close to it. </p>
<p>Vanitas had a tiny white scar on the side of his nose. He hadn't noticed that before. And his eyes were smudged with eyeliner, like he had been rubbing at it all day. When his hand came up and pressed into Ven's throat, he thought about asking more questions about him, wanting to delve deep within his mind and whatever black soul lay inside him and know every little detail. But he couldn't breathe, and he thought that was partly because Vanitas was nearly choking him, but it was also because Vanitas was so, so beautiful in ways that should have been criminal. </p>
<p>"You're lucky I'm horny," Vanitas growled into his ear, "or I would leave your ass out here to freeze." </p>
<p>He grabbed Ven's jacket and jerked him forward as easily as if he were a doll, and Ven was complacent, totally at Vanitas's mercy as he dragged him through the back door of the building and down unfamiliar, dark, and deserted hallways. Ven should have been afraid if he had any sort of brains, but he couldn't find it within himself to be afraid of Vanitas. There was something about him...something sad. Something Ven wanted to find out. </p>
<p>Vanitas led him through corridor after corridor, winding and twisting through the place like they were traveling through the nine levels of hell. It seemed impossible for the place to be this big or have any reason for this many rooms, and yet, it just kept going. Vanitas's grip never loosened on Ven's jacket, and he dragged him like a dog on a leash, walking quickly and barely giving Ven time to keep up with him. </p>
<p>He staggered around like he was drunk until finally the hallway opened up into something more familiar. He could hear the music pounding through him and shivering through his bones, and people were scattered along the halls with drinks in hand talking, in need of a quieter place to spend time with their friends. One girl was crying into her friend's shoulder, and on a normal day, Ven would want to console her in some way. </p>
<p>But this was not a normal day. </p>
<p>Vanitas let go of him just long enough to kick open the door to a supply closet, then he grabbed both sides of Ven's jacket and tossed him in. He staggered against a stack of brooms, and they clattered to the floor so loudly it made him clench his teeth. If no one saw them go in, they knew they were there now. </p>
<p>"V-Vanitas?" He reached out, feeling around for the other man, but all he found was empty air. It was startlingly dark in the place, almost an impenetrable darkness that Ven could feel seeping into him like ice. He shivered, backing himself against the wall and wondering if maybe somehow Vanitas had just left him here alone. </p>
<p>Then, as if he had appeared out of thin air, Vanitas had his hands on him again, pushing him so roughly to the ground that he ran into a stack of buckets and knocked them over. Vanitas sighed in frustration. </p>
<p>"What are we doing?" Ven asked, crawling along the dirty floor, blind to everything around him. He didn’t know that a place could be so dark. The sharp scent of cleaning supplies tickled his nose and made him gag a little bit, and he reached forward, finally finding Vanitas’s legs in front of him. His fingers wrapped firmly around his muscular thigh, dragging him upward until he had to be at eye level with Vanitas’s belly button. He reached out again, feeling for the hip piercings, then shuddered as his fingers glided over the cool metal.</p>
<p>“What do you <i>think</i> we’re doing?” Vanitas hissed. He grabbed Ven’s wrist, bending it backward away from his body, and Ven let out a weak whine as Vanitas’s other hand twisted painfully into the hair at the nape of his neck, jerking him back. “Don’t touch me unless I tell you to.” </p>
<p>Ven let out a shaky breath, then nodded against Vanitas’s grip. “I’m sorry. I can’t see. I -- can we turn the light on?” </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with the dark?” </p>
<p>Ven struggled against Vanitas’s grip on him. It hurt, the way he was holding his wrist so tightly, and he was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow, but he didn’t dare cry out. Somehow, the pain wasn’t so bad knowing Vanitas was on the other side of it. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. “Nothing. I just want to see your face.” </p>
<p>Silence. His hold loosened the slightest bit, then tightened again, and he pinned Ven’s arm behind his head so that he could hardly wriggle against him. “Have you ever thought maybe I don’t want to see <i>your</i> dumb fucking face?” </p>
<p>“That’s okay. You do whatever makes you comfortable. I can deal.” The stench of cleaning supplies was unpleasant, though. It was so strong that it felt like it was invading his lungs, reminding him of days in the science building when biology students had lab, and they had to disinfect after cutting open specimens. What a strange thing to think about right now. It made his stomach flip grotesquely. </p>
<p>Vanitas was silent for another long moment, seething, it seemed, and then finally, he flicked on the single lightbulb dangling from the ceiling and stared down at Ven, his eyes glowing abnormally under the dim, yellow light. Something flickered like flames in his gaze, and slowly, he let go of Ven’s hair and instead cupped his face in his hands, his warm, calloused thumb brushing almost gently over Ven’s parted lips. Ven couldn’t help himself. He took Vanitas’s thumb in his mouth, sucking on it softly as his tongue swirled over it, lapping up the overpowering taste of nicotine that seemed to burn him with each passing second. Vanitas poked and prodded at the inside of his mouth, and for some weird, sick reason, this was getting him off way more than it should have. He felt Vanitas’s thumb skim over his teeth, rub against the roof of his mouth, and finally, when Vanitas removed his finger with a wet pop, Ven collapsed against him, shaking as he stared up at him in reverie. </p>
<p>How could he not touch him? How could he not explore every single inch of him and memorize each line, each curvature? Nobody was perfect, he knew, but Vanitas was damn near close enough. <br/>“Such a pretty little mouth,” Vanitas whispered, his voice low and rumbling like distant thunder. His lips curled over perfect teeth, his tongue poking out and pressing gently at his bottom lip, and <i>oh god</i> there was that piercing that Ven loved so much. He wanted to feel it against his skin again. Or, better yet, he wanted to feel it inside his mouth. “I bet you’ve never had it properly fucked, have you?”</p>
<p>Ven’s face paled. It felt like he was being pinned up against the wall again, all of the air whooshing from his lungs. “I...uh…” </p>
<p>“Of course not. Fucking virgin.” Vanitas chuckled again, his fingers pressing at Ven’s lips, prying his mouth open just a little. He smiled, devilish and catlike, then quickly slid off his shorts, his hard dick springing forward and brushing against Ven’s face. “Bet you’ve never even seen a dick before, have you?” </p>
<p>“I have! I --” </p>
<p>“I’m not talking about porn, Ventus. You know what I mean.” </p>
<p>“I…” He clamped his mouth shut. His classmate Ephemer had spent the night once when their studying went on too long, and there had been some...confusing situations going on there. Like Ephemer sleeping completely in the nude in <i>Ven’s bed</i> and not seeming to care that Ven was there, or maybe it was because he was <i>trying</i> to seduce him or something, he wasn’t sure, but either way, nothing happened, and this absolutely was the first time he’d ever found himself with a dick right in front of him like this. </p>
<p>“It’s a shame,” Vanitas said, with false sympathy dripping from his mouth. “But maybe we can take care of that now.” </p>
<p>Ven swallowed, found himself nodding, completely intoxicated by Vanitas’s presence. His mind was starting to grow a little bit foggy, and he couldn’t rightly think, but he knew what he was doing, despite the drunkenness that was brought on by lust and desperation. </p>
<p>“Say no at any time and I’ll stop,” Vanitas whispered, his voice almost soft, tender.”I’m not a creep.” He brushed the tips of his fingers along Ven’s cheek, and Ven’s eyes fluttered shut as he melted into Vanitas’s touch. Realistically, there was no reason for him to trust this strange man, this twisted, beastly monster, and yet, Vanitas could tell him to jump into the mouth of hell, and he would gladly do it without fear of repercussions. </p>
<p>“Do you like cherry?” Vanitas asked, his hand leaving Ven’s face as he dug into his jacket pocket once more. </p>
<p>Ven’s eyes opened, his heart racing. He felt cold. “I --” </p>
<p>“Don’t care.” Vanitas pulled out a condom and ripped it opened with his teeth, then slid it over his length quickly and expertly. Ven’s gaze was drawn downward toward that pretty, flushed erection again, now covered in rubber. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. </p>
<p>Vanitas grabbed his chin, his fingers pressing hard into both of Ven’s cheeks. “Open.” His eyes glinted with malice. Ven did as he was told, licking his dry lips quickly before they parted just enough to allow the head of Vanitas’s dick to slide inside. </p>
<p>At first, it was strange. The first thing he noticed was the cheap taste of artificial cherry flavoring and rubber mixed together in a rather unpleasant way. The second was the sudden weight and intrusion in his mouth, like nothing he had ever felt before. He looked up under thick eyelashes, meeting Vanitas’s stony gaze with hope that he might find it in his heart to somehow guide him on the rules, but it didn’t seem like he would need any guidance after all. Vanitas was completely taking the lead. </p>
<p>His fingers dug deeper into Ven’s cheeks, forcing him to unclench his jaw to allow more room as Vanitas slid himself all the way in without much hesitation. Ven groaned at the ache in his jaw and, unsure of what to do with his scrambling hands, reached out and wrapped them around Vanitas’s thighs to steady himself. Vanitas huffed in annoyance but didn’t shake him off, and when tears sprang to Ven’s eyes and started to leak hotly down his skin, Vanitas wiped them away and thrust himself forward into Ven’s mouth, a painfully slow action that left Ven hurting in more ways than one. This seemed to be all about Vanitas’s pleasure and not for his own. </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re so warm and wet,” Vanitas whispered, his thumb rubbing circles over Ven’s wet cheeks as he thrust in again, this time slamming into the back of Ven’s throat and making him gag. It was too much for him all too soon, but he didn’t want to disappoint, didn’t want Vanitas to leave him. He would do anything for him. He would learn. He would do better. He opened his mouth a little more, stopping only when he felt a painful pop in his jaw. Vanitas’s eyes glistened. “You look so good with my cock in your mouth.” </p>
<p>The compliment shot straight through him, tearing at his guts like a wildfire, and his hands fumbled for the button on his jeans, desperate to release the erection inside. Vanitas, however, had other ideas, and his boot came down hard on Ven’s thigh, pulling a cry from his already aching mouth as he stared up at him, begging. </p>
<p>“Nuh-uh,” Vanitas said. “Put it away.” </p>
<p>Ven obeyed, grunting around the weight that rested on his tongue idly as Vanitas grabbed both of his hands and held them together with his own. He was strong, but not strong enough to break free of his grip, so he struggled only slightly in his submission. He squeezed his eyes shut, and more tears leaked from underneath his eyelashes. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to stop?” Vanitas asked, his voice flat and devoid of emotion. If he felt even the slightest bit of concern for Ven’s current state, he didn’t show it at all. <br/>But Ven was fine. In fact, he <i>liked</i> the hurt of it all. And he thought he might have kind of liked being restrained too. It was torture, pure, tantalizing, hellish torture, but the release would feel so good when it came. He shook his head, and Vanitas smiled at him, almost a sweet sort of smile, but it didn’t last long as he shoved himself into Ven’s mouth again, digging deep enough to go down his throat. Ven gagged. </p>
<p>He had never given a blowjob before, nor had he had his mouth fucked, but he thought as Vanitas slid himself in and out in short, rhythmic thrusts that he was sort of getting the hang of what he was supposed to do. He experimented with his tongue, flattening it out and sliding it along the bottom of Vanitas’s dick in a slow, swirling sort of way that he thought Vanitas sort of liked. He groaned, anyway, so that was a good sign, and his grip on Ven’s hands was trembling. He let go, instead opting to grab the back of Ven’s neck and jerk him backward, directing his every movement like he was a toy as he ground himself deeper inside of Ven’s mouth, his thrusts coming faster and harder now. </p>
<p>With his hands free again, he grasped at Vanitas’s hips, constantly slamming into his face and dragging those perfect metal piercings over his skin with each bump and bounce of his body, and Ven could hardly contain his excitement as he rubbed his fingers over warm, smooth skin. Vanitas was rough again, pounding his dick into Ven's throat brutally, almost scraping it, making it burn, and Ven gagged and choked as spit and tears mingled together on his skin, pouring down his chin and neck. </p>
<p>"Just keep breathing," Vanitas said, his voice low and soft and his hands rubbing the back of Ven's neck in an almost soothing gesture. Ven nearly melted against his touch. "Breathe through your nose. There you go. Look at you. So fucking pretty with those lips around my cock like that. You take it so well. Can't believe you're a virgin. You're such a fucking slut -- stop it!" </p>
<p>He slapped Ven's hands away from his own aching erection and slid out of his mouth with a squelching pop as he glared down at him. His hands grabbed at Ven's jacket, tugging him up a little on his knees as Ven fumbled and slid against the floor. He hadn't even realized what he'd been doing, only knew that there was so much tension and desperation, and he needed <i>something</i>, anything to relieve it, but Vanitas wouldn't allow it. </p>
<p>He puckered his wet, swollen lips into a pout, his fingers tracing light circles over the piercings in Vanitas's hips. "Please, Vanitas, I need --" </p>
<p>"You'll do as I tell you to. Understand?" </p>
<p>Ven bit down on his lip and nodded, and Vanitas petted his hair again, brushing against the sweaty strands that had fallen loose from his beanie. "See?" Vanitas said. "Things are so much better when you behave." </p>
<p>Ven nodded again, and without prompting, he opened his mouth, practically begging for more dick. He felt itchy and sort of ashamed of how fucking needy he was and how much he was willing to do for Vanitas, but at the same time, it was <i>invigorating</i>. Vanitas stirred something inside of him that no one else had ever been able to awaken. Not even Terra. </p>
<p>"You're so good," Vanitas purred, his fingers rubbing gentle circles over Ven's cheek as he shoved himself back inside his mouth, fucking deeper and harder than he had before. The compliment sent something fluttering through Ven's chest, all the way down to his crotch, and he whimpered as he scrambled to get closer to Vanitas, to touch every inch of him that was available. He experimented with his tongue again, poking and prodding and dragging it over Vanitas's length, watching for his reactions and noting every single shudder that rocked through his body and what had caused it. He wanted to know what made Vanitas tick, what left him the most satisfied.</p>
<p>Then, in a moment of his trials and errors, he slowly brought his teeth down, lightly dragging them over Vanitas's dick and then soothing the scrapes with his swirling tongue. Vanitas hissed in a breath, his hips thrusting forward hard into Ven's face, and Ven cried out as Vanitas's hands tangled in his hair and he came, hard, his body doubling over against Ven's as he held him and pet him and rocked himself in and out of Ven's mouth, riding out his orgasm so beautifully that Ven nearly tipped over the edge as well. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Vanitas whispered, panting, his breath hitting Ven's skin and lighting him on fire. "Fuck, fucking shit. Who fucking told you to do that?" </p>
<p>Ven didn't answer as he slowly slid his mouth off of Vanitas's dick, giving him one final suck before falling back and rubbing at his jaw. He was going to be sore for the rest of the night. Probably tomorrow too. But it was worth it. </p>
<p>He watched as Vanitas slowly peeled the condom off of himself, tied it off, and tossed it into the bin, his body quivering as he tried to gain his composure. His amber eyes, normally sharp and murderous, looked soft and dreamy, as if Vanitas was in another world. Ven smiled lazily at him, and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful he looked in that dim light of the supply closet with his rough edges tucked away and sweat gleaming on his soft, flushed skin. </p>
<p>He thought he might have loved him. But if he said that out loud, it would definitely scare Vanitas away. </p>
<p>"Well," Vanitas said, clearly breathless and still a little out of it, no matter how much he tried to hide it. "This was fun. Nothing special, but fun. I've got a job I have to do now and customers that actually pay me to do shit to them." </p>
<p>"Wait," Ven said, scrambling to his feet as Vanitas approached the door. Vanitas glared at him, and he felt his stomach drop. "That's it? You're just gonna leave me here? You don't have anything else to say to me?" </p>
<p>Vanitas glanced over him, his expression flat and unamused. "What do you want me to say? We should do this again sometime? Or what? You're looking for a quick fuck?" </p>
<p>"No. I mean, maybe, but not right now. Maybe next time. Or --" </p>
<p>"There won't be a next time," Vanitas growled, baring his teeth like the monster that he was. "I was horny, and you were just a warm hole for me to use."</p>
<p>Something flashed in his eyes. It was only a second, and if Ven blinked, he would have missed it, but it was there. A fleeting softness, something almost tender. Something almost...affectionate. </p>
<p>But it was quickly replaced by burning hatred, and Vanitas pushed open the door aggressively as Ven reached out for him again. His fingers closed around his wrist, and he thought maybe Vanitas would shake him off, but he didn't. He stood there, waiting, not facing Ven but not ignoring him either. </p>
<p>"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Ven asked, and he knew as soon as it came out that it was a mistake, but it wasn't a mistake he would regret making. Not even as Vanitas spun around to him and grabbed him by the arms, pinning him against the wall so hard that his lungs felt like they were going to explode. </p>
<p>"What the fuck do you think I am? I'm not your fucking date. I'm not interested in being your fucking boyfriend. And obviously you and I are looking for totally different things, so I think you should fuck off and never come see me again." Vanitas pressed closer to him, their noses brushing, his gaze hardening like steel. </p>
<p>Ven should have been scared. It would be completely logical considering that this man was a complete stranger to him. But instead, he leaned forward, allowing their lips to just barely touch before Vanitas recoiled with a howl of anger. </p>
<p>"You don't fucking get it, do you? <i>This</i> -- you and me -- is not a thing," Vanitas said. "You're out of your fucking mind if you think any of this means I have <i>feelings</i> for you or whatever. Because I don't. And I never will. You're a fucking weirdo with some sort of death wish, and I only let you suck my dick because you were <i>there.</i> There was no hidden meaning behind it, no feelings. You're just sad. And pathetic. And if you're that fucking desperate for a date or some sort of romance, I think you should look somewhere else besides a strip club, because you won't find it here. Especially with me." </p>
<p>Ven was listening; really, he was. But when Vanitas talked, he gestured with his hands a lot, and every once in a while he would get this little hitch in his voice like maybe it was cracking, and Ven thought it was the cutest sound he had ever heard. How could he concentrate when Vanitas looked so cute when he was angry and insulting him? </p>
<p>So when Vanitas stopped talking and glared at him, clearly waiting for some sort of response, Ven only managed a smile as he took Vanitas's hands in his own and pressed a kiss to his wrist, savoring the feel of his pulse as it grew steadily erratic under his touch. </p>
<p>Another mistake. Vanitas drew back with a cry that sounded like an animal being stepped on, and the way he held himself made Ven think he might actually hit him. But he didn't. He just stared, offended, his pupils so wide they nearly swallowed up the sea of gold. </p>
<p>"I fucking hate you," Vanitas hissed. "I never want to see your stupid fucking face around here ever again. You're such a pathetic, desperate, sad, lowlife fucking virgin. Do not fucking touch me, and do <i>not</i> fucking kiss me." He slammed his hand into the wall next to Ven's head, causing him to flinch, then stormed out of the tiny closet, slamming the door behind him. </p>
<p>Ven wondered if Strelitzia was right and he really did need to get a pysch evaluation, because there was obviously something fucked in his head if he wanted to be around Vanitas. And he did. He craved him like flowers craved the sunlight. </p>
<p>He stayed in the closet for a few more minutes, jerking himself off to relieve all that pent-up tension that Vanitas had left him with, though it didn’t take too long; Vanitas had left him nearly at his breaking point. When he finished, he cleaned himself off with some towels and checked his phone, finding new messages from Skuld, along with a few missed calls. </p>
<p>Skuld: <i>where are you??</i></p>
<p>Skuld: <i>getting kinda worried</i></p>
<p>He texted her back as he emerged into the hallway, keeping his head low to avoid the gazes of all the people standing around and talking. He knew they probably weren’t looking at him and probably didn’t give a single shit what he was doing in the supplies closet, but he still felt paranoid, like they could see everything within his mind and soul and were judging him harshly for it.</p>
<p>Ven: <i>just got here, sorry.</i></p>
<p>Skuld: <i>you missed some crazy shit. New dancers. There was a fight.</i></p>
<p>Ven: <i>fight??</i></p>
<p>Skuld: <i>yeah. crazy.</i></p>
<p>Skuld: <i>see you soon?</i></p>
<p>Ven: <i>2 min. same spot?</i></p>
<p>Skuld: <i>yep</i></p>
<p>The crowd was somehow worse tonight than it was the night before, thick with the stench of sweat and sex and alcohol all mingling together into one confusing, horrendous odor that penetrated the air. Ven wondered what this place was like when it was empty, if it still held all of the leftover pieces of the night before, remnants of everyone's drunken mistakes and their wild hearts. Probably. He couldn't imagine ever being able to scrub the place down, to cleanse it of any of the things that went on in here. He didn't think anyone cared to. Badlands was like an entirely different world. </p>
<p>By the time he found Strelitzia and Skuld, Lea was on stage, and they had actually managed to drag Ephemer to the club with them too. Somehow, they had their textbooks open and papers strewn everywhere as they worked on their shared classwork and drank margaritas, though the music was loud, and it was hard to concentrate when there were dicks everywhere. </p>
<p>He slid into a seat next to Ephemer, and he glanced up at him with a smile that sort of made Ven feel itchy, but he couldn't quite figure out why. "If I knew we were going to be studying, I would have brought my books," he said. "But I didn't really think about bringing textbooks to a strip club." </p>
<p>Strelitzia looked up at him and sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm sorry, Ven. I didn't really think to tell you. Skuld and I have a test on Monday, and I concentrate better when I'm not alone." </p>
<p>Ven glanced around the club. He didn't really understand how <i>this</i> was better than sitting at home, but he didn't question Strelitzia's methods. Maybe since she was so quiet, her life needed a little noise when she was studying. </p>
<p>Skuld immediately slammed her books shut and leaned over the table to him, shaking him excitedly. "You missed it. It was fucking insane. Sora, this waiter guy that works here, was on stage dancing, and this guy grabbed him. Well, his boyfriend Riku got all worked up and smacked the guy down, and it was <i>crazy</i>! Like, how do you follow that?" </p>
<p>"It really wasn't that interesting," Strelitzia said, her eyes scanning over the pages as she pursed her lips. "They'll probably lose their jobs over this." </p>
<p>"I mean, what else was he supposed to do?" Skuld asked. "If some creep would have put his hands on you, I would have kicked his ass too, no hesitation." She leaned over and slung her arm around Strelitzia's shoulders, then placed a quick peck on her cheek, which made Strelitzia smile a little, but her heart didn't seem to be in it. </p>
<p>"What took you so long to get in?" Ephemer asked, changing the subject. "We've been here for forever waiting on you." He stirred his drink with the little red straw, then sipped at the remnants of it. His blue eyes bore into Ven in an uncomfortable way, almost accusatory, like he knew something that Ven didn't want him to know, and Ven felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he stammered and tried to find a response. </p>
<p>Or maybe he just felt guilty. He and Ephemer could have been together right now if things had gone a little differently, if Ven hadn't been so afraid. </p>
<p>If Ven felt any of the same pull toward him as he did to Vanitas. </p>
<p>"Uh...I...guards wouldn't let me in," Ven said with a shrug. </p>
<p>"Strange." Skuld tapped her chin in thought. "Oh well. Guess you should have come with us. But now you have to tell us all about last night." </p>
<p>“What happened last night?” Ephemer asked, tilting his head to the side with curiosity.</p>
<p>Ven shrugged again, grabbing Skuld’s book to look over the notes she’d already made for their class. Anything to keep him from having to meet everyone’s eyes. “Nothing really. I saw Vanitas, then I went home.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Skuld bit her lip, trying to suppress a widening grin. A <i>knowing</i> grin. She could see right through him. “How was he?” </p>
<p>“Fine, I guess.” He shrugged again, hoping that the fire burning inside of him was not making its way to the surface. </p>
<p>"That's all we get?" Skuld questioned, slamming her hand onto the table. "Come on, Ven. You gotta tell us <i>something</i>."</p>
<p>“Skuld, please,” Strelitzia said, wrinkling her nose. "Obviously he doesn't want to talk about it." </p>
<p>Some sort of energy passed between the two of them, something a little bit sad and a little bit charged like lightning. Skuld shot Strelitzia a glare, then let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in her seat. "My bad. Didn't know it was so offensive." </p>
<p>"It isn't!" Ven exclaimed, because he felt like Skuld was blaming herself for something for no reason, and he didn't want there to be a fight. "I'm just...it was really awkward and a little embarrassing, and…" He sucked in a breath and grabbed the edge of the table, bracing himself. If he admitted this out loud, he couldn't take it back. "I think I love him." </p>
<p>Skuld spit out her drink so violently that it splattered all over their homework, as well as Ven and Ephemer. Strelitzia's face suddenly looked very pale, and she wobbled in her seat like she was going to faint. Ephemer ducked his head down and made a motion like he was locking his mouth shut. </p>
<p>"What the hell did you just say?" Skuld said. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! You <i>just</i> met him last night." </p>
<p>"Apparently I wasn't joking when I said you needed a psych eval," Strelitzia said, rolling her eyes as she downed her drink. She motioned for a waitress that Ven didn't recognize to come to their table. "Bring us as many shots as you're allowed to. We're gonna need em." </p>
<p>"You got it, Strel!" The blonde girl hopped away, much too peppy for a place like this. </p>
<p>As the music faded from Lea's set and the lights plunged into a deep red as silence filled the building, Skuld sighed. "Speak of the damn devil." </p>
<p>Ven looked up as Vanitas took the stage, his heart beating much too fast and far too eagerly. He thought he might actually end up having a heart attack, and his fingers dug into the table painfully as he forced himself to stay still. Though there was nothing more he wanted than to move to the stage, to make eye contact with him, to see up close and personal the body that had been his to hold just a short while ago. </p>
<p>"Ven, whatever he said to you, whatever he's doing," Strelitzia whispered, her voice far too loud in the silence, "he's lying. He plays with people all the time, uses them up as much as he wants and then just tosses them to the side. He's a sociopath, okay? He doesn't have feelings, and if he does, they don't mean anything. If he told you he liked you, he's only doing it so that he can get what he wants." </p>
<p>"Did he tell you he liked you?" Ephemer wondered, and Ven couldn't help but notice that he sounded a little sad about it. </p>
<p>Ven shook his head. "No. He told me that he hated me and he never wanted to see me again."</p>
<p>Strelitzia groaned and banged her head on the table as Skuld slapped him hard on the shoulder. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she demanded. "Seriously. Do you need counseling?" </p>
<p>Ven moved out of the way as the pretty blonde waitress dropped off a tray with more shots than should have been legal for the four of them to consume. Strelitzia thanked her and gave her a tip, then promptly took two quick shots and groaned again, rubbing her temples. "Clearly I'm friends with an idiot." </p>
<p>"It's not <i>that</i> bad, right? I mean...so he's a little tough. That doesn't mean anything. He's just --" </p>
<p>"If you say 'misunderstood,' I'll have to slap you, Ven." </p>
<p>He downed a shot of his own. "Fine. He's...hard to read." </p>
<p>Strelitzia and Skuld shared a glance, and Strelitzia rolled her eyes as Skuld grinned. Ephemer no longer seemed interested in the conversation, instead burying himself into his studies again. The obnoxious rock music shook the table and seemed to be coming from everywhere all at once. </p>
<p>Ven ignored them. Whatever they were thinking, it didn't matter. He knew what he was feeling, and he didn't need someone to explain it to him. Sick? Twisted? Maybe. But he supposed that's just who he was now. </p>
<p>Vanitas had his helmet off now, and as he glanced over in Ven's direction, Ven waved at him and smiled. Vanitas hesitated, his lips curling back into a sneer, then mouthed what appeared to be "Fuck you" at him and turned his back. </p>
<p>Yeah. Ven was kind of deranged, because he was certain he loved him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ven, we look stupid. Who comes to a strip club on a Sunday?" </p>
<p>Currently, there was hardly anyone at the club. It was roughly around six in the evening, and Ven had been hoping for alone time with Vanitas before the crowd hit, but it didn't look like there was going to be a crowd at all. He shot Terra a glare as he leaned back on the couch they were seated on and stirred his drink around with the straw. "I wasn't planning on coming, but --" </p>
<p>"You're horny and sad, I get it." Terra sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He seemed antsy. He kept bouncing his leg up and down and looking around like he expected someone to pop out of nowhere and attack him. Ven thought it might be because of the mysterious Aqua, whom he had yet to meet. </p>
<p>But he had Anya now. Right? </p>
<p>"You have to be a virgin on your deathbed to want to go after Vanitas," Roxas said. He was sprawled out on the couch, texting and hardly paying attention to anything that was going on. Xion was off today, and he was supposed to be leaving to go back to school soon, so he was spending his precious few moments with Ven and Terra before his ride picked him up. </p>
<p>"Are you dying, Ven?" Terra asked. "Is there something you're not telling us?" </p>
<p>Ven rolled his eyes. The new dancer that Skuld had told him about was making his way around the room, flirting with the old men that managed to get away from home long enough to visit. They were the business types that liked to keep a low profile, to come in when there were fewer people there and still get their fix with no wandering eyes to tell on them. </p>
<p>Ven, Terra, and Roxas were the ones that looked out of place. </p>
<p>"Everyone keeps acting like he's the worst person in the world, and that's just not true," he said. "He can be nice to me. He was mostly nice when…" He trailed off. He hadn't told his brother or Terra about last night, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Not yet, anyway. </p>
<p>"When you gave him a blowjob?" Roxas asked, finally looking up from his phone with raised eyebrows. </p>
<p>"How did you --?" </p>
<p>"People talk. Xion hears all kinds of things at the bar. She could burn this town to the ground with all the shit she knows." </p>
<p>Ven stared at him, unblinking, then turned his attention to his drink. Afraid to look Terra in the eye. "Right. So yeah. When I gave him a blowjob." </p>
<p>Roxas snorted and started texting again. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean, giving blowjobs. Giving blowjobs to Vanitas? Maybe something to be ashamed of." </p>
<p>"How was the wedding?" Ven asked, his tone harsh as he faced Terra, desperate to change the subject. </p>
<p>Terra shrugged. He was still looking around like a criminal with a guilty conscience waiting on the cops to arrest him. "Fun. Anya's great. We had a good time. Is it hot in here to you?" </p>
<p>Roxas raised his eyebrows. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Your pits are sweaty, and your face is red." </p>
<p>Terra shrugged, sipping at his drink. His foot was tapping against the floor as fast as Ven's heart was beating. "I just don't really feel comfortable being here right now, you know? And it's hot as hell in here." He crossed his muscular arms and let out a breath. </p>
<p>"Well, you're making me uncomfortable, so quit it, okay?" Roxas shook his head and rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>"What are you expecting to get out of this?" Terra asked Ven. "I mean, are you looking for a sort of one-time-only special, or a date, or…?" </p>
<p>Ven grumbled and blew into his straw, making his drink bubble a little bit. He was tired of alcohol. He didn't think he would get to that point anytime soon, but three days back to back at Badlands had kind of ruined it for him. "I don't really know. I mean, a date would be nice, but I don't think Vanitas is built that way." </p>
<p>"So then why--" </p>
<p>"Shut up. There he is." Ven slapped Terra's arm, and he immediately fell into silence as Vanitas emerged from seemingly nowhere, wandering aimlessly across the floor where other strippers were handing out lap dances without a care in the world. He didn't seem all that interested in approaching customers. With a sigh, he leaned on one of the tables and scanned the area, maybe searching out potential profit, then stopped when his eyes landed on Ven. </p>
<p>"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Vanitas said. He moved away from the table, almost as if he was preparing to run, as Ven waved at him and motioned for him to come over. He didn't move.</p>
<p>"No show today?" Ven asked. </p>
<p>"Not for you," Vanitas replied, his eyes narrowing as his arms folded over his chest. </p>
<p>Ven poked his lower lip out in a pout. If Vanitas was going to be an ass, then he could be too. "That's no way to treat your customers. Do you always talk so rudely to people who come to see you?" </p>
<p>"The thing is, nobody comes to see me," Vanitas sneered. "And that's not a, <i>oh, I'm so sad and alone</i> type of thing. I <i>like</i> it that way. No regulars, no attachments. But clearly you didn't get the message, so I guess I'm gonna have to bully you a little bit harder." </p>
<p>Ven glanced at Roxas and then at Terra, who were both watching with interest. He set his drink down, then smiled and got up from the couch. "Are you saying you never see the same person twice?" he asked. </p>
<p>"If I can help it, I don't. But I've got this little freak that seems to be following me around. Guess I'll have to file a restraining order." </p>
<p>Ven raised an eyebrow. "You could. But that would mean you don't want me back, and I just don't think that's true." </p>
<p>Vanitas shifted his weight from one foot to the other and ran his tongue over his lip piercing. Ven's attention was immediately drawn to it. He couldn't help the ache in his chest that followed. He wanted to kiss him so badly, to know what he tasted like, what he felt like. </p>
<p>"I have work to do," Vanitas finally said. </p>
<p>"I'm work," Ven responded, and Vanitas's eyes widened just slightly at the insinuation. Ven smiled. At least he'd gotten his attention. </p>
<p>"I only work for paying customers." </p>
<p>Ven dug in his pocket as he approached Vanitas, pulling out ten munny and offering it to him. "It's all I have. What will that get me?" </p>
<p>He leaned in close on the table, his leg barely brushing against Vanitas's, and waited patiently. Even the slightest bit of contact with Vanitas was about to drive him into a state of shock, but he forced himself to breathe, to keep looking in Vanitas's eyes. His beautiful, terrifying eyes. </p>
<p>Vanitas leaned in to him as well, their faces close. He smelled like tobacco again, but there was something else there, something sweet and citrusy. Intoxicating. "I'm not that cheap. There are other strippers here besides me, though. So why don't you go annoy one of them?" </p>
<p>"But I want you," Ven said. "Is that so bad? To be wanted?" </p>
<p>Vanitas tilted his head to the side, studying him the way a tiger might examine a piece of meat. "If you want me that bad, then give me the munny, and I might spit in your face. How's that sound?" </p>
<p>"Or…" Ven slid the munny back in his pocket and reached out to brush his knuckles over Vanitas's hand. Vanitas glanced, but he didn't withdraw, which was a good sign. "This is enough to buy two coffees if you want to go out with me one day." </p>
<p>Vanitas scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You just don't stop, do you? Why don't you give me one reason why I should?" </p>
<p>Ven chewed his lip, thinking. He hadn't actually expected that question. "Because I like you. And because I think you like me." </p>
<p>Vanitas twitched away from him, staring at him as if he had struck him, then smiled. It was almost sweet, but it was too terrifying to be anything but predatory. He leaned in close again, his lips hovering just an inch or so away from Ven's as he rubbed a finger over Ven's bottom lip. "The only thing I like about you is your mouth. And only when it's filled full with my cock. So why don't you find some other lonely, pathetic virgin and go off and do stupid virgin stuff instead of stalking me?" </p>
<p>"I don't have to be a virgin anymore," Ven said. "You can change that." </p>
<p>Vanitas exhaled a laugh. "As unappealing as that sounds, I'm gonna decline." He poked Ven in the forehead and pushed his face away from him. "Plus, I think your boyfriend is starting to get jealous." He flicked his gaze behind Ven, where Terra was standing now and hovering close by as if ready for a fight. Vanitas grinned and waved at him. "On second thought…" He grabbed Ven's jacket and pulled him closer, pressing his face into Ven's neck and nipping at the soft skin above his collarbone. "I loved getting people all pissed off. It really gets me going. Meet me in the bathroom?" </p>
<p>"I-in public?" Ven stuttered as Vanitas ran his tongue over the skin he'd just bit. His piercing against Ven's skin was about to drive him mad. He could hardly breathe or even think. "What are we doing in the bathroom?" </p>
<p>"What's wrong? Are you nervous now?" Vanitas ran a finger over Ven's jawline and pressed his thumb gently into his mouth. "Don't like an audience?" </p>
<p>Ven shook his head. "N-no. I mean, yes. Or...I don't want an audience. I just…" Vanitas was so close to him now, his thumb poking around in Ven's mouth as if in search of something as his other hand stroked down Ven's ribs, traveling downward at an agonizingly slow pace. His lips were parted just slightly, and they were so pink and soft-looking and beautiful. Ven couldn't tear his eyes from them. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned in, his eyes closing halfway, their foreheads resting against one another. "I really, really want to kiss you right now. Is that okay?" </p>
<p>Vanitas shook his head, his dark hair brushing over Ven's skin. "Not even a little bit. I don't kiss. That's too intimate. And I don't do that shit." </p>
<p>"You don't kiss, but you'll shove your dick in a stranger's mouth?" </p>
<p>Vanitas nodded, as if this should have been obvious to begin with. "Sex is primitive. It's all about carnal desires. Kissing is for people who like each other, and that doesn't work, because I don't like you." </p>
<p>Ven smiled. He couldn't help himself. "I think you do like me. That's why you keep letting me come back for more." </p>
<p>Vanitas snorted. The exhale of breath hit Ven in the face. "It's my job to make people think I like them. If you think I have any interest in you whatsoever, then you're delusional, just like half of the lunatics that come in this place." </p>
<p>Ven traced the outline of Vanitas's body gently, starting at his shoulder and slowly skimming down his ribs over cool, bare skin. He didn't miss the tremble that shook through Vanitas's body, the slight twitch of his lips as Ven got dangerously close to the waistband of his shorts. "Wasn't the rule supposed to be that I'm not allowed to touch you?" he whispered. "Or do you actually want me to touch you?"</p>
<p>Vanitas gritted his teeth and hissed out an angry breath, then grabbed Ven's wrist and twisted his hand away from him. Terra let out a cry and came barreling toward them as Ven whined, but Vanitas ignored the sudden presence and instead pressed closer to Ven, their noses pressed hard against one another. "Keep your filthy fucking hands away from me. I don't ever <i>want</i> you to touch me or <i>need</i> you to touch me. The only reason I'm letting you now is because I know it's driving your big idiot boyfriend insane." </p>
<p>"He's not my--" Ven started to say, but Terra was already grabbing Vanitas and dragging him away from Ven, much to Vanitas's disgruntlement. He swung and kicked out, cursing under his breath as he tried to fight Terra off, but Terra was far stronger, and Roxas was on him in a second. As soon as Terra dropped him back to his feet, Roxas gave him a slight push, and he staggered back, his amber eyes burning with rage. </p>
<p>"I think that's enough," Terra said. "Ven, let's get out of here." </p>
<p>"O-okay," Ven said, because he wasn't sure how else to respond. He rarely ever saw Terra this angry, and he wasn't going to try to argue. There was no point. </p>
<p>Besides, there would be more opportunities to see Vanitas. He would just know next time to come alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ven threw his head back against the couch arm and moaned as Vanitas’s teeth clamped down on the soft skin of his throat. There were no kisses, no hints of intimacy, and yet he had never felt closer to anyone in his life. There were bite marks all along his jaw and his neck, trailing all the way down to his belly button. Some were open and bleeding, and he probably should have been concerned or maybe even scared, but he didn’t even mind as Vanitas delved deeper, his tongue tracing wet, warm lines along his skin until he stopped at Ven’s nipple and tugged at it hard with his teeth. Ven whined and bucked upward against him, their crotches rubbing together for one sweet, brief moment before Vanitas growled and pressed his hips back down into the couch. </p>
<p>“So fucking needy,” he said, shaking his head and clicking his tongue as he bit at Ven again. His teeth were sharp, almost like fangs, and the thought crossed Ven’s mind that maybe he was a monster or a demon, but how could a demon make him feel this good? </p>
<p>“You’re right,” Ven gasped out, and there was nothing but the sound of their hot, heavy breaths mingling together as Vanitas tore into him and ground against him, only a few layers of fabric separating their rising erections. “Need you. So bad.” His fingers threaded through Vanitas’s thick, sweaty hair and pulled at it lightly, dragging sweet, gasping moans from Vanitas’s mouth as he bit at his skin and soothed over the wounds with his tongue. Each time that cold, wet tongue ring passed over his bare skin, he shivered and shuddered, and it took every bit of willpower he had not to come right then. </p>
<p>“You’ll have me, baby, don’t worry,” Vanitas purred, his nose nuzzling against Ven’s ear as his teeth clamped down on his throat again. His hand roamed downward, brushing lightly, teasingly over the thin line of blonde hair underneath his belly button. “You’re just so impatient, you know that? So fucking impatient. Be a good boy, and maybe I’ll be nice to you.” </p>
<p>Ven nodded, gasping a little at the feel of breath across his sensitive skin. His mind was whirling, the room spinning, and he was drowning in the scent of pheromones and the sweet little sounds coming out of Vanitas. “I’ll be good, I swear. I’ll be so good for you.” </p>
<p>“I know, baby.” Vanitas ran his fingers through Ven’s hair, softly, soothingly, and Ven’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest with all of the love exploding inside of him like fireworks. How could someone be so rough and so tender at the same time? It didn’t make any sense. </p>
<p>“Vanitas?” Ven whispered, swallowing against the lump in his throat. </p>
<p>The other man raised up slightly as his fingers fumbled and unbuttoned Ven’s pants, and his amber eyes, soft around the edges, met Ven’s green gaze. He looked so sweaty and out of it, and yet, his mouth still curled into a sneer. He moved closer, their foreheads touching slightly, and Vanitas’s lips hovered just a little above Ven’s mouth. His tongue poked out, dragging over his lower lip, and Ven closed the gap between them, taking Vanitas’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it gently. His own tongue dragged over the piercing, and he groaned. </p>
<p>It wasn’t kissing. Not quite. But it was close enough for now. </p>
<p>When Vanitas pulled away from him, he sighed, melting against the couch in contentment as Vanitas finally pulled his dick out of his pants. His thumb pressed at his slit, and precum slid out over his fingers as he started to move his hand along his length. He thrust his hips upward into Vanitas’s fist, fighting against Vanitas’s strong thighs pinning him down, and he groaned as the tension coiled deeply inside of him began to unwind. </p>
<p>“What’s your favorite color?” Ven asked. </p>
<p>Vanitas paused against him for a moment, raising a dark eyebrow as he bared sharp fangs. Then he began to tug at Ven faster and rougher, his hand sliding almost angrily against him as Ven shuddered and gasped and moaned like a whore underneath him. More precum leaked out of him, and Vanitas leaned down and lapped some of it up, slow, lingering, never breaking eye contact with Ven as his tongue piercing pressed hard into the tip of his cock. </p>
<p>“F-fuck,” Ven cried out. For a second, his vision went completely black, and all he could feel was their bodies sliding painfully against one another and the white hot pressure of his orgasm ripping through his body like a storm. When he finally came to, Vanitas was sitting there staring at him with disgust, his fingers splayed across Ven’s belly where a puddle of come had accumulated. He shook his head, then lowered his mouth to the white, sticky liquid and licked it off of Ven’s skin. </p>
<p>And Ven lay there, helpless, shaking, wanting nothing more than to stay here right in this moment. On this couch, holding Vanitas and breathing in the musky, heady scent of him and never letting him go. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, which he was somewhat grateful for because if he had any sort of control of his thoughts, he thought he might have confessed his undying love for him. </p>
<p>“You don’t last long at all,” Vanitas said. “Ugh. Disgusting. Such a waste of my time.” </p>
<p>Ven swallowed, his eyes fluttering halfway closed. At this angle, Vanitas looked almost ethereal. He reached up and wrapped his hands over Vanitas’s sharp, angular hips, rubbing circles into his soft skin and over the piercings. “Is it black?” he asked. “It’s the only color I’ve ever seen you wear.” </p>
<p>“I let you come back here because I wanted to fool around,” Vanitas hissed. “Not because I wanted to play twenty questions with you. I have no fucking interest in anything you like, and I don’t have any plans of telling you anything about me. This is all about sex. Period. Get over yourself.” He pulled himself out from Ven’s grasp and got off the couch, shaking his messy hair out and adjusting his shorts. He was still sporting a pretty serious erection, but it was pretty clear he was done for now. </p>
<p>Ven rolled over, tucking himself away and cleaning up the saliva and come with his jacket as he pulled his sweater back on. “It’s red? I’m just thinking about getting you a present.” </p>
<p>“You’re annoying,” Vanitas said. “I have a show to do, so get the fuck out of here.” </p>
<p>“See you tomorrow?” Ven asked hopefully. </p>
<p>Vanitas hesitated, his hand on the doorknob, then shook his head. “I’m off tomorrow. See you Wednesday.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is long, but I hope the fluff and smut and angst is enough to make up for it. Also, there's a lot of wasted coffee in this chapter, and it makes me feel bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanitas liked to talk with his body. Ven figured that out pretty quickly, and he used it to his advantage when trying to get to know him outside of their physical interactions. Vanitas -- though he claimed Ven was too boring and vanilla for him -- came undone a lot of the time. Almost as much as Ven did. Ven discovered all of his little kinks, all of the things that made him melt and dissolve into nothing more than grunts and groans and gasps. And with it came the talking. </p>
<p>Over the course of the next few weeks, Ven found out a lot of neat little things about Vanitas, things that Vanitas didn’t even know he had been revealing all along. For instance, Ven discovered that he was wrong in assuming that Vanitas’s favorite color was black or red, and it was actually more of a burnt orange color like fire. He was more of a cat person than a dog person, but he didn’t have any pets. He had no close friends, and he never spent time with any of his coworkers, even when they invited him out. He picked fights for fun but knew he probably couldn’t stand a chance in winning, which he thought was some sort of psychological issue he might have that stemmed from his childhood. The tattoo on his side covered burn scars that he had been sensitive about his entire life. His favorite season was fall, and his favorite weather was cold and rainy. When he ordered his drink at the bar, it was always two parts vodka and one part peach schnapps, and he’d be damned if anyone made fun of him for it. He didn’t have a cell phone, and he owned exactly one pair of shoes -- the same boots he wore to work every night. </p>
<p>The power had been cut off in his apartment. He had gotten another eviction notice stuck to his door that he promptly threw away. He had no roommates and nowhere to turn for help. And he was not planning on asking for it from anyone. </p>
<p>When Ven arrived one Saturday night with Terra in tow, he went immediately to the hallway where the Rainbow Room and the Velvet Room were located, carrying a cup of coffee in each hand. He’d promised Terra no funny business, just trying to smooth over old wounds and call a truce with a man who had no intention of ever treating him as an equal or even a friend, but who was he kidding? He knew he was probably going to end up with his pants around his ankles while Vanitas sucked him off. And he had no apologies for it. </p>
<p>He stopped at the Velvet Room with its door drawn mysteriously shut and kicked it slightly while calling out, “Knock knock!” That’s where their meeting place had been for a while now, a place that was meant for high-paying guests but had been used and abused for absolutely no cost to Ven at all. Vanitas never made him pay to see him. He could have, but he didn’t. </p>
<p>That was a sign this was more than some random fling at a strip club, right? </p>
<p>“You know, I really hate when people say ‘knock knock’ instead of knocking,” Vanitas said as Ven somehow managed to open the door on his own without spilling a bit of coffee. </p>
<p>“Sorry. Hands are full.” He kicked the door shut behind him and turned to face Vanitas, who was sprawled out on the couch completely naked and throwing a bouncy ball up in the air and catching it. He didn’t look up at Ven, which wasn’t unusual; he hardly ever looked at Ven before they started fooling around. Then, it was like he only ever had eyes for Ven. </p>
<p>“I brought you coffee,” Ven said, offering one of the cups to Vanitas when he didn’t bother to speak to him again. “I figured you would need it since you had a long shift today. I don’t really know your coffee order, but I’m guessing you take it black?” </p>
<p>Vanitas finally looked at him, his lips puckering into a frown as he slowly let the ball roll from his hands across the floor. He nodded toward the cup in Ven’s right hand, the one he’d been drinking out of. “What did you get?” </p>
<p>“Raspberry white mocha latte,” Ven replied. </p>
<p>Vanitas hesitated, then held his hand out for it, and with a sigh, Ven obliged. He’d never much liked black coffee, but he thought he could like it now, just this once, if it made Vanitas happy. </p>
<p>He plopped down on the couch, sipping at the hot bean water of death and slapped Vanitas’s legs, trying to make him move, but Vanitas only kicked him in the side and downed some of his latte. The sweet, wonderful latte that Ven had only just gotten a little taste of. He poked his lower lip out in a pout. </p>
<p>"What's the matter?" Vanitas asked. He spread his legs across Ven's lap, his foot prodding at Ven's crotch in a slow, teasing manner. Damn it. It was unfair that his <i>foot</i> was skillful enough to get him hard. </p>
<p>"Nothing." Ven kept his gaze on his coffee cup. Trying not to focus on his dick hardening or Vanitas's legs spread wide in open invitation for him. It felt like he wasn't getting enough oxygen to his brain. "I just really liked that latte." </p>
<p>"Why don't you come get another taste of it then?" </p>
<p>Ven looked up, startled by the implication, and saw Vanitas's eyes boring into him as he slowly dragged his tongue over his lower lip, over that black lip ring that Ven so desperately wanted to feel against his own mouth. His gaze fell lower, slowly grazing down Vanitas's bare body until it landed on his dick, framed so beautifully by neatly trimmed dark hairs and flushed pink as it pressed against Vanitas's smooth belly. There was already precome dribbling out, leaving a sticky trail from the tip to his stomach. </p>
<p>Vanitas smirked at him, sipping from his coffee as he slowly started to stroke himself off. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?" </p>
<p>Ven sucked in a shaky breath and set his coffee cup down, then clambered over to him on hands and knees, resting his thighs on either side of Vanitas as he bent low and licked up the strand of precome. Vanitas hissed something underneath his breath, but Ven couldn't quite make it out as he settled himself in and examined Vanitas's body, trying to see what he was working with and what he wanted to do tonight. Sometimes Vanitas was lazy and just let Ven go off on his own. But most of the time he was mean and domineering, and so Ven liked little breaks like this. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Vanitas asked. He spread his legs wider, wrapping them around Ven's hips as he drew him closer. Both of his hands wrapped tightly around his coffee cup as he continued to drink from it. </p>
<p>"Trying to figure you out," Ven replied. "You're being weirdly nice right now." </p>
<p>Vanitas shrugged. "Must be something in the air. I don't really feel like bullying you tonight." </p>
<p>Ven's mouth turned up into a tiny smile as his fingers grazed over Vanitas's thighs, drawing little circles on his skin. He reached underneath him and grabbed his ass, reveling in the firm feel of muscles there from years of dancing. Muscles everywhere. He was lean and fit and beautiful, and Ven couldn't get enough of touching him. Sometimes he didn't even feel like begging to be fucked. He was content with just doing this. </p>
<p>He let his fingers explore, pressing at Vanitas's balls and rolling them between his fingers, then slowly moving further back to the soft skin behind them. He rubbed gently, watching for each little twitch and shudder that went through Vanitas's body before finally letting his touch fall to the warm, pink puckered hole that was so wonderfully and deliciously on display for him. He pressed slightly on it, and Vanitas hissed in a breath, the hold of his thighs tightening around Ven's waist. </p>
<p>Ven grinned up at him. "Can I?" </p>
<p>Vanitas shrugged, sipping idly on his coffee. Ven could never quite understand how he always looked so casual whenever they were fooling around. Sometimes he even looked bored. Until he didn't. Until he was unraveling at the seams and breathing out Ven's name like it was his last dying hope. </p>
<p>He usually went cold afterward. </p>
<p>"Thought you wanted your coffee back," Vanitas said. He licked his lips again, warm and inviting, and Ven felt a chill shiver down his spine. He wanted to kiss him so badly that it ached sometimes. "Or are you too much of a bitch to come and get it?" </p>
<p>Ven scowled. "I knew being nice was too good to be true." </p>
<p>Vanitas grinned, shrugging, and Ven hesitantly moved toward him, not quite sure what the other man was wanting from him. Kisses were off the table, but the way he was looking at him, the way he was talking…</p>
<p>Ven pressed his lips first to Vanitas's jawline, nipping softly at his skin, then trailed back up to his lips. He hovered for a brief moment, waiting in case Vanitas decided to push him away like he always did, but he just sat there. Calm. Quiet. Holding the coffee in his hands and staring at Ven like maybe he was the light of his world. </p>
<p>Maybe. But that was too good to be true. </p>
<p>He dropped his lips onto Vanitas's mouth, brushing softly at first as he was met with just a little resistance, but slowly, Vanitas's lips moved apart, and he was kissing him back. Their lips were actually moving together. Ven's affections were reciprocated. It felt almost too good to be true, like this had to be a dream, and that fucking <i>lip ring god</i> it was everything he had wanted it to be and more. </p>
<p>Then Vanitas spit in his mouth and made a retching noise, and Ven pulled away from him, startled and confused about whatever the hell had just happened to him. </p>
<p>"There's your coffee back," Vanitas said. "Now let's get this shit over with so I can go to work." </p>
<p>Ven wiped at his mouth, mildly disgusted and just a little bit turned on, which was another part of his questionable behavior he couldn't quite figure out. "If you don't want to be here with me, you don't have to be. No one is making you." </p>
<p>"Look, if I wanna relieve some stress, it's nice to have a body that's so readily available to me all the time," Vanitas explained. "Don't think I'm here because I like you. I should be charging you out the ass for all the time I've wasted with you." </p>
<p>Ven smiled a little as he grabbed the bottle of lube that sat on the table next to the couch. "Just put it on my tab, okay?" </p>
<p>"You've got a pretty big one. Tab, I mean." He averted his gaze, finishing off the coffee as Ven rubbed the lube onto his fingers. He thought it looked like Vanitas's cheeks had gone a little pink. </p>
<p>“Sure. Maybe someday I’ll be rich enough to pay you back in full.” He shifted himself in between Vanitas’s legs and examined him once more, then slowly, he trailed a finger down Vanitas’s thigh all the way down to his ass and pressed lightly, teasingly at the ring of muscle with the tip of his thumb. Vanitas sucked in a breath, his heel digging into Ven’s back slightly and pushing him forward. His hips rolled upward a little to meet Ven’s touch. “Let me know if I’m doing anything you don’t like. Kick me or hit me or something. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” </p>
<p>He felt the trembling breath rush through Vanitas’s body, and he looked up to meet the wide, fearful gaze of the other man. Afraid, yes, but there was some sort of raging fire underneath all of that too. Vanitas gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing. “What?”<br/>“What? Is there something wrong with that?” Ven asked. “I just want to make you feel good if I can.” </p>
<p>Vanitas glared at him, as if trying to pry some sort of hidden secret from inside of him. His feet dug deeper into Ven’s spine, forcing him to shift his position so that he was fully on top of Vanitas now. He desperately craved the skin on skin contact, but he thought that if he started taking off his clothes, Vanitas might kick him out. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Vanitas finally asked. </p>
<p>Ven pulled back slightly, startled by the sudden harsh tone. “I -- what? What do you --?”</p>
<p>“I mean, why the hell are you walking in here bringing me coffee, giving me <i>your</i> drink, and then asking me what I want to do or how I feel? What kind of fucking game are you playing?” </p>
<p>Ven shook his head, his eyes wide and heart pounding just a little faster now. He couldn’t understand why Vanitas was mad or what he had done wrong. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, lost for any sort of explanation. “I just...I --” </p>
<p>“Whatever. Just finger fuck me and then leave me alone. I have paying customers waiting on me.” </p>
<p>Ven blinked, still unable to comprehend how things had gone downhill so fast, then nodded and shifted his position back. He trailed his fingers over Vanitas’s ribs, skimming his body all the way down to his legs and then carefully scraping at his skin and rubbing soothing circles over the pale lines his nails made. Vanitas sunk into the couch looking bored and irritated, and Ven swallowed against the hard lump in his throat and sighed. </p>
<p>“I just like you,” he said, “and when you like someone, you --” </p>
<p>“Don’t talk to me.” </p>
<p>Ven nodded. He felt like there was a wall between them now, where just a few minutes ago Vanitas seemed to open and accessible. It would probably be the smart thing to do to just leave and come back later when Vanitas was in a better mood, but he couldn’t resist himself. He wanted to be here, to feel any semblance of closeness that he could to the other man, but he could feel him slipping away with each passing second. He had to do something, had to say something, but there were no words left to say that wouldn’t stir the anger brewing inside of Vanitas right now. </p>
<p>Sighing, he pushed Vanitas’s legs further apart and settled himself comfortably in between them as he pressed a single finger through that tight ring of muscle and cupped his ass in his other hand, lifting him slightly off the couch to get a better angle. He heard that tiny hiss of breath come from Vanitas’s lips as he pushed himself deeply inside and massaged him gently, his finger gliding over smooth, warm, constricting muscle. It always amazed him how wonderfully Vanitas’s body opened up around him, how eagerly it dragged him inside as if begging for more. He found himself groaning before Vanitas even did as he pushed himself in and out, and he smiled, looking up at Vanitas and hoping for some sort of reaction, but the only thing he got was Vanitas lying there, still, arms crossed over his chest as he huffed and turned his head away, refusing to look Ven in the eye. Pouting. Angry. Ven still didn’t understand what had gone so horribly wrong. </p>
<p>“Look, if you’re not into this, then I can leave,” he said, his voice far harsher than he intended as he pulled his finger out of him with a wet squelch. He was starting to get angry himself. </p>
<p>Vanitas huffed out a breath and shook his head. “You’re not going anywhere.” </p>
<p>“Then tell me what you want me to do!” Ven’s nails dug into the skin of Vanitas’s thighs, and Vanitas hissed harshly and shifted, nearly kicking Ven in the face as he glared at him. Ven refused to back down, though. He glared right back, waiting for some sort of explanation he knew he would never get. </p>
<p>“I want you,” Vanitas hissed through gritted teeth, “to shut the fuck up and stop being a little bitch. Do what you want to me and then get the hell out. That’s all it ever is, right?” </p>
<p>“All what is? I don’t understand --” </p>
<p>“Just stop. Stop talking to me.” </p>
<p>Ven bit down on his bottom lip. He could feel the sadness swelling inside of him, and he was afraid that any second now tears would well up in his eyes, but he had to stop that. He had to be stronger. If Vanitas saw that he was making him cry, it would just upset him more, and he looked upset enough already. Vanitas got angry a lot whenever they fooled around, but Ven had never seen him quite like this. He looked almost...fragile. Breakable. It kind of scared him. </p>
<p>Still, he didn’t say anything else as he pushed his finger back inside of Vanitas and leaned over him, mouthing gently at his neck before trailing downward and pressing open kisses across his chest. Vanitas sighed heavily and moved his arms so that Ven had better access to his body, and Ven obliged him by clamping his teeth over his nipple and tugging at the chain of his piercing just enough to elicit a soft cry from Vanitas’s lips. He smiled a little as Vanitas’s hands found their way to his head and his fingers tangled in his hair, and he sucked gently at Vanitas’s nipple until a bruise started to bloom there and tears fell from Ven’s eyes onto Vanitas’s skin. </p>
<p>If Vanitas noticed, he didn’t say anything as Ven pressed another finger inside of him and scissored him open. He always opened up so easily around Ven. It always felt so good when his muscles clenched and unclenched around the intrusion inside of him and his stomach and thighs tightened and twitched with each gentle push in and out of him. He sighed as Vanitas’s hips rose up off the couch and he pressed himself downward onto Ven’s touch, pushing him deeper inside until he felt his curled knuckled brush against his prostate. Vanitas bucked hard against him, his grip tightening in Ven’s hair as he thrust himself downward over and over to meet Ven’s wandering fingers. The way he twisted and writhed and moaned under Ven was nearly enough to make Ven come on its own. He <i>loved</i> seeing Vanitas enjoy himself, and it was even better knowing he was the one doing it. </p>
<p>He pushed a third finger in, and by this time Vanitas was opened up so beautifully that he was met with little resistance. He smiled, wiping at his teary eyes, and nibbled a bit at the base of Vanitas’s throat. He was met with a little squirm and a soft cry. “Please,” he begged, his words coming out as more of a breath. “I just want to make you feel good.” </p>
<p>Vanitas grunted, and Ven looked up at him with a soft, tender smile. He was so in love he could barely contain himself. Vanitas always looked so good like this, lying underneath Ven with his dark hair lying limply against his sweaty forehead and cheeks flushed pink, his lips parted just slightly and his eyes halfway closed and clouded over with a sweet mixture of ecstasy and lust. He stared at Ven, though it didn’t look like he was really seeing him, and Ven wondered if he had entered some sort of headspace that he couldn’t quite reach him at before he finally said, “You’re doing a damn good job of it.” </p>
<p>Ven chewed on his bottom lip, forcing himself to stay quiet instead of dipping his head down and kissing Vanitas or spilling out how deeply in love he was. He was finally making progress with him again, and he felt like he was so close to tearing down those walls Vanitas had built and making a home for himself in his life. </p>
<p>“Does this feel okay?” Ven asked, and Vanitas swallowed hard and nodded, still rocking himself down onto Ven’s hand. Ven smiled and brushed some of Vanitas’s hair away from his eyes as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his throat. He loved how warm his skin was, how tightly his legs were wrapped around his waist, dragging him closer and closer to him needily. He thought about adding a fourth finger, then stopped himself as he watched Vanitas’s dick pressed in between them, bouncing with each writhing thrust of Vanitas’s body. </p>
<p>He pulled his hand completely out of Vanitas, and Vanitas growled, his hand shooting out and wrapping tightly around Ven’s wrist, nearly bruising him. Ven was used to Vanitas’s roughness by now, so this was no shock to him as Vanitas glared up at him. “Why the fuck did you stop?” he asked, his voice low and demanding. </p>
<p>“I just wanna try something,” Ven replied softly. Vanitas let go of him as he brushed his hands down either side of Vanitas’s body, reveling at each little gasp and moan that escaped Vanitas’s lips. He was overly stimulated now, his skin sensitive to each little touch that he was granted. Ven pressed kisses down Vanitas’s chest, all the way down his stomach, then licked a stripe all the way from the base of his dick to the tip, lapping up each little bit of precome that had pooled there and dripped down his length. Vanitas’s back arched, his hands fisted into the couch cushion as he cursed underneath his breath. Ven smiled and took the head of his dick into his mouth, sucking on it gently for a few seconds before pulling away with a loud, obscene pop and pressing a kiss to the tip, where precome was already pooling again. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Vanitas asked.</p>
<p>Ven grinned at him as he settled himself onto the couch, his head resting between Vanitas’s legs. “Just hold on,” he said, nibbling at the back of Vanitas’s thigh as he spread his legs wider apart and pushed them up into his chest. “You’re so impatient.” </p>
<p>Vanitas clicked his tongue. “And you’re obnoxious. What are you --?” He squeaked and nearly rolled off the couch as Ven’s tongue prodded at his entrance and traced a wet, sloppy line all the way up to the tip of his dick again. His leg twitched, and his foot slammed down into the back of Ven’s head hard, which left Ven reeling and blinking against white stars dancing in his vision as he tried to regain his composure. </p>
<p>“Wow, okay,” he said, rubbing the spot where he’d been kicked. “If you didn’t like it, all you had to do was say so. But you wake up every morning and choose violence, I guess.” He smiled to let Vanitas know he was joking, but something about Vanitas’s expression struck him with worry. His eyes were wide, fearful, and his chest was rising up and down rapidly with each panicked breath. The smile fell from Ven’s face as he rubbed soothing circles over Vanitas’s legs. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted to make you feel good. I can stop --” </p>
<p>“No,” Vanitas said, heaving in a raspy breath. “No, don’t stop. It’s just...no one’s ever -- I mean, no one’s ever wanted to --” His body sagged back into the couch with a sigh. “It’s never been about what I wanted.” </p>
<p>Ven frowned, brushing his fingers over Vanitas’s hips. “Is that why you got so mad at me?” </p>
<p>“I’m not mad at you,” Vanitas growled, then sighed again. “Just...whatever. Do what you want. I don’t care.” </p>
<p>“No.” Ven gave his hip a gentle squeeze. “I want you to tell me what you want. This is about you.” </p>
<p>Vanitas rolled his eyes, turning his head away so he wouldn’t meet Ven’s gaze. He looked ashamed, embarrassed even. “I want you...to do whatever you were doing.” </p>
<p>“Okay. But tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable, and I’ll stop.” </p>
<p>Vanitas shrugged. “Whatever.” </p>
<p>Ven sunk back in between his legs, trying not to think too much about Vanitas's behavior. It really put a damper on things and made his heart break in a thousand different ways to think about the way that Vanitas had been used and tossed away in the past. Unbelievable how no one would want to give him any sort of affection or pleasure, to see that look on his face when he was totally blissed out and at peace. But that made him even more determined to do what he was going to do, to make Vanitas feel good. To let him have something he actually wanted for once in his life. </p>
<p>His fingers dug into Vanitas’s ass cheeks as he spread him open wide, admiring the beautiful, gaping pink hole in front of him. He’d been properly opened up already, so there was plenty of room to do as he pleased. He buried his face there for a moment, his nose nuzzling at Vanita’s balls as he nipped at his leg and then pressed a kiss over the tiny bite mark he’d left. Vanitas twitched a little, but he otherwise didn’t acknowledge Ven’s presence. Most of the time he would throw a fit about Ven kissing him anywhere. </p>
<p>He experimented, to see Vanitas’s reactions to his behavior. Slowly, he dipped his head a little lower and pressed another kiss to Vanitas’s entrance, and then carefully, he licked around it with the tip of his tongue just barely going inside of him. Vanitas grunted, and one of his hands came down to rest on Ven’s head, yanking his hair a little too hard as he pushed his hips downward to meet Ven’s prying tongue. </p>
<p>“Is this okay?” Ven asked, his tongue drawing circles over Vanitas’s right thigh. </p>
<p>“Mmph,” Vanitas replied, which Ven took as a pretty good sign as his hand gently ran through his hair and his legs tightened around Ven’s head. </p>
<p>He really had no idea what he was doing, but he pretended like he did as he dove in again, this time pushing his whole tongue into the hole and curling it against spasming, constricting muscles. Vanitas let out a little whine, his breath coming in ragged, heavy gasps as he continued to rock himself downward against Ven’s mouth. Ven lost himself as he went to work on him, flicking his tongue in and out of him at a pace that matched the rhythm of Vanitas’s own thrusts, stopping every once in a while to clamp his teeth down in loving, gentle bites or to lick sloppy trails all over his asshole and legs. Each curl of his tongue against that twitching, tightening muscle made moans and whimpers fall from Vanitas’s lips, and just the sheer sound of him coming unraveled like this was enough to drive Ven insane. </p>
<p>He could feel himself straining against his pants, desperate to break loose through all of Vanitas’s touches and moans, and he rocked himself against the couch, his hips pressing sloppily up and down in an attempt to keep the same rhythm as his tongue and Vanitas’s thrusts. It was starting to become erratic, however. One of Vanitas’s hands had wrapped tightly around his dick as he stroked himself off in a sort of jerky, offbeat sort of way, while the other continued to play with Ven’s hair and hold him in place as he licked every inch of his insides that he could reach. </p>
<p>Vanitas’s legs were thrown up over Ven’s shoulders, dangling down his back and tensing with each motion of Ven’s mouth, and his breathing was starting to sound stuttered and painful, like he wasn’t quite getting enough air into his lungs. His chest rose and fell, his stomach tensing as Ven circled the inside of him, leaving a warm, wet trail that made it easier for him to slip in and out. Carefully, he added a finger along with his tongue, pressing deep enough inside of him that he could just barely push against his prostate. Vanitas’s back arched off the couch, and he groaned as he hissed curses underneath his ragged breath. He was close, Ven could tell, from the way his body was twisting and contorting underneath him, how his moans and whines continued to grow louder and more unhinged with each passing second. He continued to slam his hips downward against Ven’s face, forcing him further and further in as he stuttered out sounds that didn’t make any sense. </p>
<p>Ven took a break, just long enough to catch his own breath and to look at Vanitas’s face, to see what he was feeling, and he felt his stomach clench as a moan escaped his own lips at the sight. He was absolutely fucking wrecked, his eyes half-closed and unfocused as he continued to jerk himself off. His hair was sweaty and messy, hanging in slick, damp strands across his reddened face. Ven had only surfaced for a second, but it was long enough to catch Vanitas’s attention, for him to notice the sudden lack of weight inside of him, and he groaned and twisted, gasping out broken, grating breaths as he cried out, “Ventus, please,” in the sweetest whisper of desperation and elation, and how could Ven let him wait? </p>
<p>He went back in immediately, and Vanitas whined and mewled as Ven added a second finger into the mix, pushing deeper and deeper until he hit the exact spot that made Vanitas’s hips snap upward as he came, the white, sticky liquid splattering against his stomach and chest and dripping down his legs as he continued to thrust against Ven, riding out his orgasm for several long seconds before falling limp on the couch. </p>
<p>Ven pushed himself up, wiping at his mouth, which was wet with his own saliva that had leaked down his chin and neck. He’d always imagined that if this was something they were going to do, it would be Vanitas doing it to him. He was always the receiver, the submissive one, never the giver, but it felt nice to do something for Vanitas, to let him lie there in his own postorgasmic haze while Ven cleaned him up. </p>
<p>Slowly, he slid off the couch, his own legs shaking for some reason as he grabbed a box of wet wipes and started to clean off Vanitas’s flushed, sweaty skin. Vanitas had his eyes squeezed shut and his arm thrown over his face as he sucked in heaving breaths, his whole body spasming just slightly still, the muscles in his legs quivering. Ven smiled to himself a little. He couldn’t help feeling a little bit proud of himself. He’d literally had absolutely no clue what he was doing. </p>
<p>“Was that okay?” he asked, rubbing Vanitas’s shoulder a little to try to get him to relax. </p>
<p>His muscles unfurled under his touch, and he opened one eye to stare at Ven, the amber hardened like cold steel in his irritation. His mouth curled up into a mocking smirk. “Didn’t know you ate ass, Ventus.” </p>
<p>Ven shrugged. He knew Vanitas was trying to insult him or make him feel bad, but he didn’t feel bad. Not at all. “I didn’t either. But I like you, so I did. Did it feel good?” </p>
<p>Vanitas snorted a laugh. “If I tell you yes, will it make you feel better?” </p>
<p>“Sure, I guess.” </p>
<p>“Then no.” </p>
<p>Ven rolled his eyes and tossed the dirty wet wipe into the trash, then pulled out another one. Vanitas finally turned his head so that he could look Ven fully in the face. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes. “You eat come too?” </p>
<p>Ven glanced up at him and pushed his hair out of his eyes again. He looked like an absolute disaster. There was eyeliner running down his face, and the pale pink blush of his skin was a telltale sign of what he’d been doing. And he was going to go on stage like this in just a few minutes. “I don’t know. I guess I could. If that’s what you want.” </p>
<p>Vanitas groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes at him. “You’re so fucking pathetic. You’d do whatever I asked you to do, wouldn’t you?” </p>
<p>Ven shrugged. “If it made you happy, it wouldn’t matter. I’d do it.” </p>
<p>Vanitas’s lips curled into a sneer, and before Ven could finish cleaning him up, he pushed himself up off the couch and snatched the wet wipes out of his hand so he could do it himself. On the other side of the room. In a chair. Far away from Ven. “Why the fuck are you like this? I don’t understand.” </p>
<p>Ven frowned, rubbing at the back of his neck as he got to his feet. “I don’t think I know what you mean. Nice, or…?” </p>
<p>“Why do you treat me so…” Vanitas waved his hand around vaguely, clearly at a loss for whatever word he was searching for. Sighing, he gave up and tried again. “Why do you bring me things and not expect anything in return? I mean, if people show up with things for me here, they expect a lap dance or a blowjob or maybe a quick fuck in the bathroom. But you...you would be okay with just sitting here and talking to me, wouldn’t you?” </p>
<p>Ven shrugged. “Yeah, sure. I’ve been begging for you to let me take you out for weeks now. But you’re the one that just wants to fool around, so I do it. Not that I’m complaining.” </p>
<p>Vanitas raised an eyebrow. “You’d buy me dinner and not expect me to fuck you afterward? Even if I spend every dime of your munny on the meal?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Ven said, walking slowly over to where Vanitas sat. He wanted to take his hands, to shake him, to make him understand, but it just wasn’t going through his thick skull. “Because I <i>like</i> you, idiot, and I <i>want</i> to date you. Obviously I don’t mind the physical stuff, but that’s not why I’m here. I just want to get to know you.” </p>
<p>Vanitas stared hard at him, still obviously unable to comprehend what he was saying. Ven sighed and dropped to his knees in front of Vanitas, taking his hands in his own and squeezing them lightly. “So now that I’ve told you all that for the billionth time, will you please go out with me after your shift ends? We can have a super early breakfast. I’m paying.” </p>
<p>Vanitas studied him, his eyes narrowing into a predatory glare that told Ven everything that he already needed to know about what his answer was going to be. “Stop it. Just fucking stop it, okay?” He jerked his hands away from Ven’s grasp. “I’m sick and tired of this little nice boy act that you’ve got going on. I’m tired of you bringing me things and complimenting me and always checking to make sure I’m comfortable. I’m sick of you coming in this shithole and pretending that it’s <i>normal</i> for people to act that way when it’s definitely not. You’re nothing special. You’re just as shitty as every other person that comes into this place. I just think you’re better at hiding it. So let’s just end this right here. Seriously this time. I don’t wanna see you, I don’t wanna talk to you, and I definitely don’t wanna fuck you. You just go on with whatever miserable life you’re living and pretend you never even met me, and we’ll both be better off that way, got it?” </p>
<p>Well. He certainly hadn’t anticipated all of that. He opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head, knowing that no matter what sort of argument he tried to put up, Vanitas was not going to see any reason. The best thing he could do was walk away from all this for now and let him cool down. Maybe give him a few days and then come back and try again. He knew they were growing closer. He knew that Vanitas was starting to trust him on some level, whether he wanted to admit it or not. But pushing the issue was only going to make it worse. </p>
<p>Swallowing hard, he nodded and got to his feet. “Fine. Whatever. Let’s just pretend none of this ever happened then.” </p>
<p>Vanitas stared at him blankly for a long, quiet moment, then gestured to the door. “Okay then. Get the fuck out.” </p>
<p>Ven didn’t hesitate. He turned his back on Vanitas and left the room, making sure to slam the door as loudly as he possibly could behind him. He stopped in the crowded hallway for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a short, steadying breath. Everything was going to work out, he told himself. It absolutely would. It had to. Because he didn’t know what he would do if it didn’t. He was head over heels in love with Vanitas, and he couldn’t stand the thought of pretending that none of this had ever happened. </p>
<p>He made his way into the main part of the club with all of the dancing strangers moving under bright, colorful lights like some sort of fever dream. He had no idea where Terra might have wandered off to since he really didn't want to be here in the first place, but he knew for a fact that Xion was at the bar working, and where Xion was, Roxas was too, so that's where he went. </p>
<p>People stood way too close to one another at the bar, their bodies pressed so tightly together that it formed a sort of barrier, and it took all of the strength and determination that Ven had to push his way to the front where he saw Xion making drinks. Everyone was shouting nonsense at her, their orders blurring together in the midst of the loud music, yet somehow she was able to move seamlessly through making drinks and handing them out without any issues at all. He could see Roxas seated on top of the bar with a drink in his hand, and Terra leaned on the bar next to him, alongside two other men that Ven didn't really recognize. He sidled up to them, pushing past more people to get to them amid curses and complaints, and ordered his usual: two parts vodka, one part peach schnapps. Just how Vanitas took it. </p>
<p>"You're back," Terra said, nodding toward him. The other two men turned to look at him, and Ven recognized one of them as the guard that he'd seen on his first couple of nights here. He hadn't seen him in a while. </p>
<p>"Ven, this is Sora and Riku," Roxas introduced them. "They used to work here, but they managed to escape."</p>
<p>"Never been happier," Riku said. </p>
<p>"Hi," Ven said, waving to them as Xion handed him his drink and went back to work. </p>
<p>"Guys, this is my idiot brother I was telling you about who has been seeing Vanitas," Roxas said, his feet kicking against the bar. </p>
<p>Sora and Riku shared a nervous glance, then looked back at Ven. They almost looked sad. Or scared. "Seeing him like...dating him?" Sora asked, swirling his drink around. "No offense, but...why? I mean, I understand everyone needs a friend, and Vanitas doesn't deserve to be alone no matter how mean he is, but I just can't see anyone being...willing to deal with all that."</p>
<p>Ven shrugged, popping his cherry into his mouth. "We're not dating. Just messing around." </p>
<p>"And he's not charging you?" Riku asked. "Or, you know, trying to kill you?" </p>
<p>Ven laughed. He always loved the looks on people's faces when he talked about Vanitas. Especially the people who actually knew him. But they didn't know him like Ven knew him. They didn't get to see that under all of that hate and anger, there was someone trying to find trust and friendship. "We've had a few encounters, but nothing I couldn't handle. He might be feral, but I'm pretty good at keeping the peace." </p>
<p>"And he's not charging you?" Sora asked, still in disbelief. </p>
<p>Before Ven could answer, Xion popped up in the middle of their group, leaning so far over the bar that she was nearly toppling over onto the floor. Her grin was playful and cheery. "Not only that, but I hear that a lot of customers have been getting frustrated with him. He's not making any munny because he's...well, less involved with the people he used to see." </p>
<p>Ven frowned, trying to process what Xion was saying, but he wasn't fast enough to respond before Sora asked, "So he's not, you know, fucking for munny anymore?" </p>
<p>Xion shrugged. "So I've heard. You must have done something, Ven, because it seems like he's only really interested in you." She booped his nose, then disappeared back behind the bar. </p>
<p>"That's insane," Sora said. "I mean, Vanitas of all people. That doesn't make any sense. He's always been willing to do anything to make quick munny. How'd you do it, Ven?" </p>
<p>"I…" There was no secret, no explanation to his madness. He hadn't really done <i>anything</i> except keep trying. He opened his mouth, trying to think of some clever response, but there was none that came to mind. Instead, he said, "Vanitas never wants to see me again." </p>
<p>They were all silent for a long moment as they sipped at their drinks. The smooth British announcer had apparently announced the first stripper while they were talking, because now the crowd had dwindled at the bar and moved to the stage, where Marluxia was dancing to some slow rock song that Ven didn't recognize. It made him wonder about Strelitzia. He hadn't seen her in a while except for class. </p>
<p>"He's an ass anyway," Riku said. "You can do a hell of a lot better." </p>
<p>Ven shrugged. "It's fine." </p>
<p>It wasn't. He wanted some sort of reconciliation. He wanted Vanitas to agree to go out with him. He wanted Vanitas to come home with him after and fuck him so hard he couldn't walk for a week. </p>
<p>But mostly, he just wanted to be able to kiss him and tell him how he actually felt without things getting so intense and spiraling out of control. </p>
<p>"Xion, I need another drink," Ven said, setting his glass on the counter on top of a twenty and sliding it toward her. He nudged Terra in the shoulder and smiled. The other man was slumped on the bar next to Roxas looking downright miserable, though Ven didn't have a clue why. They hadn't talked much about anything in the past few days. Terra had been oddly reclusive. "Why are you being so quiet?" </p>
<p>"Sorry," Terra said. He looked tired. His eyes lacked the usual glimmer of life they held. "I've just been thinking." </p>
<p>"About…?" Roxas asked, leaning toward him in interest.</p>
<p>Ven grabbed his refilled drink and hopped up onto the counter next to Roxas, in between Sora and Riku. "Did something happen with Anya?" </p>
<p>Terra chuckled, though he didn't look amused. "You could say that." </p>
<p>"Are you guys fighting?" Now that Ven actually thought about it, he hadn't seen Anya in almost a week. For a while, she'd been spending pretty much every night at their apartment and leaving for her job bright and early in the morning. </p>
<p>Terra ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "We broke up." </p>
<p>Ven nearly choked on his drink. "What? Why?" </p>
<p>Terra smiled wearily. "Well, when you say another woman's name during sex, it kind of puts a damper on the relationship." </p>
<p>Roxas snorted, and when Terra shot him a glare, he held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry. It’s kind of funny, though.” </p>
<p>“I’m so glad that my fuck-ups bring you joy,” Terra said. “I thought I had covered it up pretty well. I mean, Aqua kind of sounds like Anya, right?” </p>
<p>Sora spit out his drink. “Aqua? As in our Aqua? The Aqua that dances here? Our friend Aqua? The Badlands headliner for going on nine years?” He stole a glance at Riku, then shook his head. “No way. No way, right? I mean, Aqua’s never dated anyone since we’ve known her. I don’t even think she has friends outside of here. Are you guys dating? Or did you --” </p>
<p>“Sora.” Riku squeezed his shoulder, then drew him into his side. “You get hiccups when you get excited.” </p>
<p>“I know. I’m just…” He hiccupped. “Sorry. It’s just kind of crazy, right?” </p>
<p>“That Aqua has a life outside of all of us?” Riku shrugged. “Not really.” </p>
<p>“We’re not dating,” Terra told them, “if that makes it any more believable. We’ve just...crossed paths...a few times.”</p>
<p>Sora raised an eyebrow, his eyes wide. “As in…?”</p>
<p>“No,” Terra answered quickly. “I mean...well, no.” </p>
<p>“So yes?” <br/>“...it’s complicated.” </p>
<p>“You didn’t cheat on Anya, did you?” Ven asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He liked Anya, and Terra wasn’t the cheating type. But then again, he didn’t think that he himself was the type to hook up with a stripper in a club on a whim. Lots of things had changed recently. </p>
<p>“No!” Terra exclaimed. “There are just some things that I wish I’d done differently.” </p>
<p>Ven nodded, and their group fell into silence once again. Lea was on stage now, which meant that Vanitas would be up soon. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Vanitas right now, though. And he still had never even seen or met Aqua outside of pictures that the club had out on their advertisements. She was beautiful in a powerful sort of a way, and as Terra had described her after they first met, she was kind and soft-spoken with an air of wisdom and experience, and Ven could see that in her eyes. Something about her had grabbed Terra’s attention immediately, which was a really special and rare feat on its own, especially nowadays with his teaching job taking over so much of his free time. </p>
<p>So, as much as he didn’t want to stay, he would. For Terra. He had a feeling that, despite Terra’s gloomy mood, he actually really wanted to be here for Aqua. </p>
<p>With the lights dimming on Lea’s act, Ven sucked in a breath to steady himself and ordered another drink. Xion was quick to the draw, providing him with more than just the vodka and peach schnapps concoction he normally drank, as if she somehow knew he was going to need it. </p>
<p>It was Vanitas’s typical act. Hard rock, dark red lights, and the mystery brought on by the cracked helmet. The only difference was the moves. But he seemed more aggressive than normal, somehow angrier, and far less interested in what the audience had to give him. Not that he had ever really been interested anyway, but he was basically ignoring them tonight. Something was wrong. Surely their fight hadn’t gotten to him <i>that</i> bad. </p>
<p>“How long has he been here?” Ven asked. </p>
<p>Sora shrugged. “About four years, I guess. Just a little longer than Riku and I were. They were desperate for dancers then, I think. I’m not saying that to be mean. I just think there were a lot of people leaving them.” </p>
<p>Riku rolled his eyes. “Wonder why?” </p>
<p>Ven frowned. Vanitas seemed to be an enigma, some sort of chaotic creature of the night that disappeared when his shift ended. No one knew anything about him, really. Ven probably knew him better than anyone else did, and he wasn’t sure Vanitas even wanted him to know things. </p>
<p>“I think he’s sad,” he said. “And hurt. And angry. And I think he has trouble letting people in. He’s lonely and doesn’t know what to do about it.” </p>
<p>“Well, he could stop being an asshole, for starters,” Roxas said. He nudged Ven in the arm and offered him a sympathetic smile. “And I hate to tell you this, but I think you’re falling too hard too fast for someone that doesn’t really give a shit about you.” </p>
<p>Ven sipped at his drink. It was his last little bit, and before he could even turn around to ask for another, Xion had it in his hand. “I think he <i>does</i> give a shit about me. And I think it really frustrates him that he does.”</p>
<p>Roxas leaned back on the counter, never taking his eyes off the stage, and rested his head on Xion’s shoulder. His nails were black, Ven realized, which meant that Xion must have painted them to match her own. “Do you not ever get sick of him?” Ven asked, gesturing to Roxas. “I mean, he’s here literally all the time.” </p>
<p>Xion rolled her eyes and smiled. “Yes, I’m so glad you said something! Please take him off my hands. He’s driving me insane.” </p>
<p>“Hey.” Roxas smacked her lightly on the arm. “Is two days a week really too much for you?” </p>
<p>Xion tilted her head, pretending to think, then kissed him on the cheek. “I guess not. You could just change schools and finish up with Ven, you know. Then I could see you all the time.” </p>
<p>“And have to deal with him all the time? Are you kidding me?” Roxas shook his head, and Ven smiled. “I’d kill him.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, that doesn’t sound all that fun to me either.” In truth, Ven really missed Roxas. He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d decided to go to a different school from him anyway, and he’d always been too nervous to ask for an explanation. Maybe it was good to have space after growing up so close together all the time, but still. It would be nice to get to see him more often than a couple of hours at a strip club every weekend. </p>
<p>And right now, he wished he could see more of Vanitas too. It wasn’t enough to come to this place every night and spend at maximum half an hour with him, then have to wait around until the next night before he came back while he sat at home and wondered what Vanitas was doing and who he was doing it to. Not that he minded, but he wanted to be the one to see Vanitas after his shift, to have sloppy five a.m. sex and then fall asleep in each other’s arms, to have meals together, watch movies together. He wanted those hours that didn’t belong to him, and he couldn’t stand it any longer. </p>
<p>He was angry. And he thought maybe he didn’t really want to see Vanitas after all. Maybe he never wanted to see him again. Because he couldn’t keep chasing after someone that didn’t want to be caught. <br/>But he thought Vanitas probably did want him, at least in some capacity, and it was all very frustrating and confusing. He’d done what he could do, though. Everything else was up to Vanitas now. </p>
<p>Vanitas’s act was over. He stormed off of the stage in a rush, barely even taking the time to grab all of the tips that people had thrown his way. Now some girl with short brown hair was up on stage in a polka dot bikini dancing to “Cherry Pie.” It seemed that no matter how many times that fucking song played in here, the audience never grew tired of it. Ven did, for sure. </p>
<p>“Aqua’s up next,” Terra told them. “She told me she’s been working on a new routine.” </p>
<p>“I helped!” Sora proudly proclaimed. “It’s killer. If you’re not in love now, you will be.” </p>
<p>Terra exhaled a laugh. “I’m sure that’s what plenty of people say. Besides, I’m not in love with her, and we’re not together. We won’t ever be together. She’s just not interested.” </p>
<p>“Aqua’s never been much interested in anyone,” Riku told him. “She just doesn’t have time. If that helps. I don’t know if it does.” </p>
<p>Terra laughed halfheartedly. “It’s fine, really. I don’t care at all. Ven is the one with the problem.” He clapped Ven on the shoulder and shook him lightly, and Ven smiled a little as he looked at him. </p>
<p>Terra was his best friend. He had known him through all of his years of college. He knew all of his quirks, his morning rituals, his likes and dislikes, his dreams and aspirations. He knew everything there was to know about Terra, and looking at him right now, he knew that he absolutely was not fine and he absolutely did care. What he didn’t know was how long Terra had been seeing Aqua and in what sort of situation they had been in. That was a part of his life that he had kept locked safely away for only him. </p>
<p>“Not a problem anymore,” Ven told him. “I’m done.” </p>
<p>Of course, Terra knew him too. And he knew that Ven was lying, just like he was. </p>
<p>“Cherry Pie” ended, and Ven watched as Terra straightened up a little bit more, no longer slouched and gloomy as he had been the majority of the night. There was a sort of light to his dark eyes, something lively and delighted. </p>
<p>“We came for Aqua too,” Sora said. “We haven’t been back since we were fired.” </p>
<p>“What the hell do you have to do to get fired from a place like this?” Ven asked. </p>
<p>“Stand up against their bullshit,” Riku grumbled. Sora grinned and, standing on his tiptoes, pressed a quick peck to Riku’s cheek. <br/>Ven sighed. He wondered what Vanitas would do if he tried to kiss his cheek. Probably threaten to punch him. But he never would. </p>
<p>The warm, golden rays from the previous act faded to a bright, powerful white that looked like the gates to heaven, which was wildly inappropriate for this place. Still, as Aqua emerged onto the stage wearing a white bra and skirt made out of string that left very little to the imagination, it was hard to believe that they weren’t looking directly at an angel. White body paint accentuated her curves, and the chains of silver and gold that hung from her shoulders, her hips, and her breasts glimmered in the lights to make it look like she was giving off her own powerful light. It was like the entire club was holding a collective breath, in awe of the goddess that could bless them or demolish them in one swift motion. </p>
<p>Then the cheers erupted, the loudest coming from their section of the bar. No one even seemed interested in getting drinks while Aqua danced. She was slow and mesmerizing, almost hypnotic, putting everyone in the club in a quiet daze, completely malleable to her will. </p>
<p>But her eyes were sad. She did a fairly good job of hiding it, but Ven couldn’t help but notice, even from here, that her heart wasn’t in what she was doing. It seemed like this place had been pretty good about sucking the life out of its employees. </p>
<p>Ven looked over at Terra, thought about saying something, then decided against it. Terra didn’t look hopeful or interested anymore at all. And Ven wondered if his heart was breaking too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The line was long at the Wishing Star coffee shop that Ven normally went to with his friends on Saturday afternoons to study for upcoming tests. The place was so crowded he wasn’t sure they would even be able to get a table. It was rare to have this many people crammed into the tiny building on a weekend, but most of them looked like they were around Ven’s age, and it <i>was</i> time for finals. He clutched his laptop and books close to him, trying not to bump into people that were basically pressed up against one another in line to get a drink. Ephemer, Skuld, and Strelitzia stuck close beside him, jostled by people trying to leave or trying to get to the counter to get their orders. It was insane watching the baristas make drink after drink like they were on some sort of assembly line, with no breaks and hardly any mistakes. Kind of like Xion. </p>
<p>He sighed. Thinking about Xion only made him think about Badlands, and with the thought of Badlands came thoughts of Vanitas. Not that Vanitas ever really left his mind, but he hadn’t returned to the club in a week, and he was really missing him. No matter how much the ache got to be, though, he refused to go back until Vanitas made some sort of effort to smooth things over between them. He couldn’t be the one that was constantly crawling back to apologize and fix things every time something went wrong. That was a lesson that both he and Vanitas were going to have to learn.</p>
<p>The line slowly moved forward. It looked like a lot of people were leaving now, so it was starting to feel less claustrophobic. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you guys go find us a seat, and I’ll stay in line and order?” Ven suggested. “Before the tables start filling up again.” </p>
<p>“You know what we want?” Ephemer asked. </p>
<p>“Same as usual?” </p>
<p>Skuld gave him a thumbs-up, and Strelitzia smiled. He was good at coffee orders. Maybe he should get a job here instead of busting his ass in college for a degree that might not get him anywhere. He handed them his books and laptop, and they wandered off into the dwindling crowd, hopefully able to claim their usual spot next to the window. Ven liked to see what was going on in the outside world while he suffered through pages and pages of notes. </p>
<p>The line moved, the crowd dissipated, and when Ven finally made it up to the counter, he smiled at the gray-haired girl standing there in her apron looking weary and said, "Hi, Urd. Rough day?" </p>
<p>"Busy," she replied. "It's finals week, and I'm working every day. I've got Hermod here to help me, though. Better than dealing with Bragi and his three-second attention span. You want the usual?" </p>
<p>"Please. Just put it all on one ticket and I'll pay for all of them." </p>
<p>As Urd was ringing him up and writing names and orders on the cops, Ven pulled his card out and stared at the menu, zoning out for a moment as he thought about what he was going to do tonight. It would be the first Saturday in a long time that he wouldn't be going to Badlands to see Vanitas. He could probably talk Skuld, Strelitzia, and Ephemer into coming over to watch movies or play video games or something. Or maybe-- </p>
<p>"I thought I smelled a bitch in heat." </p>
<p>Ven's blood ran cold, and the skin on his arms and neck prickled with the sudden sensation of warm breath tickling against his ear. He looked up, saw that Urd and a few customers were glancing his way in confusion or even disgust, and he really couldn't blame them for that. His cheeks were burning as he chewed his bottom lip. </p>
<p>"Do you have any idea what's socially acceptable to say in public and what isn't?" Ven asked, rounding on Vanitas. </p>
<p>The other man stood there in ripped skinny jeans, his dirty black boots, a v-neck black t-shirt, and a red and black checkered flannel. The first time that Ven had ever seen him outside of work, wearing actual clothes. And he looked <i>good</i>. </p>
<p>"Who the fuck cares?" Vanitas said. </p>
<p>Ven looked over at the customers, who looked mildly disgruntled, and then again at Urd, who was frowning deeply. "This guy bothering you, Ven?" </p>
<p>Ven shook his head. "No, he's a friend." He wasn't sure if that was true, but the wicked laughter that came from Vanitas told him that it absolutely wasn't. </p>
<p>"Try fuck buddy," Vanitas said, and Ven shot him an urgent glare, begging him to shut up. </p>
<p>Urd scowled. "Ven, this guy has been sitting at that corner table for like three hours and hasn't ordered anything. I can call the cops if he's harassing you." </p>
<p>"He's not," Ven replied, shaking his head. "Just...add whatever he wants to my order." </p>
<p>He frowned, turning his back on Vanitas and trying to ignore the fact that Vanitas had his hand on his ass. In front of everyone. Ven was not a fan of PDA in the slightest, and he really didn't want to be groped for everyone to see. Still, he kind of liked being out in public with Vanitas, even if the other man had no idea how to act outside of his workplace. </p>
<p>Plus, he'd been here for three hours without ordering anything, and for what? That didn't make any sense. Unless he'd been waiting on Ven...but why would he? And <i>how</i> would he have found him? </p>
<p>"Large hazelnut macchiato," Vanitas told Urd. "With a little caramel drizzle on top." His hand slipped underneath Ven's shirt and rubbed soothingly over Ven's skin, sending chills up his spine. He cleared his throat, trying to keep calm as Urd finished ringing him up. </p>
<p>"Is that your regular coffee order?" he asked with a smile. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Vanitas replied, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why are you -- oh, fuck you. I fucking hate when you learn things about me." </p>
<p>Ven grinned. "No, you don't. But if you did, you'd stop telling me." </p>
<p>Urd glanced up at Vanitas, clearly not amused by him, and judging by the expression on her face, Ven thought she would probably personally toss Vanitas on his ass outside. "Your total is $25.47, Ven." </p>
<p>He handed her his card and watched as Hermod threw order after order onto the counter. He was like a robot programmed solely to make coffee. The people standing at the counter picked up their orders, still casting wary looks in Ven and Vanitas's direction, which Ven tried his best to ignore, even as Vanitas continued to grope him. When she handed him the card back and he shoved it into his wallet, he tried as casually as he possibly could to drag Vanitas out of the cafe without causing a huge scene. That was impossible with Vanitas, though. He shouted something about being kidnapped, which turned a few heads, but no one did anything about it. It was nice to know that people cared. </p>
<p>When the door slammed shut behind them, Ven let go of Vanitas and rounded on him, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him. “What the hell is your problem? Are you insane? You can’t talk to people like that in public!” </p>
<p>“And why not? Who the fuck cares that much?” Vanitas shrugged, leaning against the building, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Ven snatched them out of his hand. “What the hell are you doing?” </p>
<p>“You can’t keep chain smoking your way out of your problems,” Ven scolded him. “It will make your lungs shrivel up, and then you’ll die.” </p>
<p>Vanitas stared at him, unblinking, and took the pack back, shoving it back into his pocket. “Is that such a bad thing?” </p>
<p>The air between them grew tense, and they stared at one another for a long, quiet moment. Ven’s heart clenched like a massive fist in his chest, and he felt the dull ache of sadness overwhelm him as he shook his head, trying to clear that feeling before he started crying. “Don’t--don’t talk like that.” </p>
<p>Vanitas rolled his eyes, averting his hardened gaze, and kicked at a loose rock on the sidewalk. “Whatever. I’ve cut back to one pack a week anyway. I’m not dying anytime soon.” He looked at Ven again, licked his lips, and smirked. “Glasses?” </p>
<p>Ven self-consciously pushed the black frames up the bridge of his nose and turned away. “Only when I study…” </p>
<p>“Well…” Vanitas moved closer to him, grabbing his jacket with both hands and pulling him flush against his body. “I like them. I think they’re...sexy.” His mouth was on Ven’s neck in an instant, sucking and biting at every inch of skin he could reach. Ven tried to call out to him, to push him away from the sheer embarrassment of doing this for anyone to see, but he couldn’t find the willpower to do it, and he let his eyes flutter shut as he leaned into Vanitas’s arms and tilted his head to give him better access. </p>
<p>For a long moment, he didn’t care who was watching, and he didn’t care what they were doing. He would take Vanitas’s clothes off right here. They could get arrested for public indecency, and he thought it would all be worth it. But as soon as the fog cleared in his brain, he managed to pull himself away from Vanitas’s grasp, making sure to put a good amount of space between them so they could talk with no distractions. Vanitas was good at distracting him. </p>
<p>“Did you wait here for me?” he asked. </p>
<p>Vanitas shrugged, taking a step closer to Ven, but Ven moved away again. “So what if I did? Sometimes you have an itch to scratch, and you have to go for the easiest piece of ass you can find.” </p>
<p>Ven raised an eyebrow. “And the easiest piece of ass you could find meant waiting in a coffee shop for three hours that I may or may not come to? This town is massive. How did you even know where to look for me?” </p>
<p>Vanitas hesitated, then scoffed and looked down at the sidewalk, toeing at the rock again. “It was the logo on that coffee that you brought me. And you told me you had finals next week, so I thought you might need somewhere quiet and relaxing to study.” </p>
<p>It felt like Ven’s heart had risen into his throat and was beating at the frequency of hummingbird wings. He swallowed hard, then shoved his hands into his pockets so that Vanitas wouldn’t be able to tell they were shaking. He would make fun of him endlessly if he knew how strongly this was affecting him. “You actually listened to things I told you?” </p>
<p>Vanitas’s eyes widened slightly, but only for a second, and then he shrugged and leaned his shoulder against the building. “Whatever. What else am I supposed to do when you don’t know how to shut the fuck up? Sometimes I can’t forget all the useless information people tell me all day.” </p>
<p>Ven grinned. “You like me. You just don’t want to admit it.” </p>
<p>Vanitas’s lips curled up into a tiny smile. His eyes looked so pretty in the afternoon light, framed by dark eyelashes, and there was a gentle pink flush to his cheeks that smoothed out his normal anger and rough edges. It was really, really hard for Ven not to kiss him right now, but he resisted, tucking his hands into his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to like someone to want to fuck them,” Vanitas said. </p>
<p>Ven felt like the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. He froze as he chewed on his lip for a moment, trying to consider his next words carefully. His brain, however, was not fast enough to keep up with his mouth. “I thought you didn’t fuck virgins.” </p>
<p>Vanitas shrugged. “Maybe I’m making an exception. And besides…” He closed the gap between them again, sliding his fingers through Ven’s belt loops and dragging him close. “Today’s a special day. A celebration of sorts.” </p>
<p>Ven gasped. “Is it your birthday?” </p>
<p>“No,” Vanitas hissed. “You will <i>never</i> know when my birthday is. No. Today is my last day in my shithole apartment. I’m finally getting the hell out of there. And I wanted to do something fun.” </p>
<p>He nuzzled his face against Ven’s neck, his teeth nipping gently at the already red, irritated skin. Ven couldn’t find it in him to care that people might be looking. He threaded his fingers in Vanitas’s dark hair and tugged at it gently. It was a wild mess underneath his red winter hat, tangled like it hadn’t been brushed in days. “I’m honored that you thought about me on your last day at your apartment,” he said. “Where are you moving to?” </p>
<p>“I’m not telling you my new address,” Vanitas said, his words harsh against Ven’s skin. “That’ll just give you a way to stalk me. I should get a restraining order against you after this, because you’re a fucking creep.” </p>
<p>Ven pulled away from him, frowning. "Do you want me to come with you or not?" </p>
<p>Vanitas grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting like an insolent child, and Ven smiled at him. The urge to kiss him came back, but he fought it, afraid that if he made the wrong move then Vanitas would change his mind to delay the inevitable. They were both orbiting each other, both moving closer and closer without Vanitas even realizing it. They <i>needed</i> each other like night needed day, like the darkness that could not exist without the light. </p>
<p>"Okay," Ven said. "Just let me tell my friends I'm going with you. I'll be right back." </p>
<p>"Better hurry up. The offer might expire." </p>
<p>Ven laughed, but the serious look that Vanitas shot hit let him know that he wasn't kidding. He scurried back into the cafe, waving at Urd on his way to his usual table, and stopped short when he saw all of his friends already staring at him. As if they had expected this from him. It made him feel a little uneasy. </p>
<p>"Hey," he started, speaking slowly, apologetically, "so Vanitas wants me to come over, and--" </p>
<p>"Go," Strelitzia said with a weak smile. "But I hope you know you're making a huge mistake." </p>
<p>Ven stared at her, halfway wondering if she was joking and halfway hoping that one of his other friends might jump in and defend him. Skuld gave him a sympathetic smile, but otherwise, she and Ephemer were consumed by their books and their drinks. He couldn't tell if Strelitzia was actually angry at him or not, and if she was, what for? It wasn't her life or her decisions. </p>
<p>No. She was just trying to be a good friend, that was all. </p>
<p>"Sometimes the mistakes are worth it," he said. "I hope if you're upset that you can forgive me one day." </p>
<p>Skuld rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love of the gods, just go get that dick. Honestly. Who cares what Strelitzia thinks?" </p>
<p>Strelitzia glared at her, stirring her café au lait. "I mean, it's true. What do I know? Live your life, Ven. We'll still be here when you're ready to come back to reality." </p>
<p>Ven scowled at her. He couldn't understand why she was being so harsh to him all of a sudden. She had never been anything but sweet and shy toward anyone, even if they were fucking up. </p>
<p>Then he noticed that she and Skuld were sitting on opposite sides of the table, diagonal from one another. They always sat right next to each other whenever they came here to study. Either they were in a huge fight or they had broken up, but whatever it was, it seemed that they weren't planning on sharing with the group. </p>
<p>"We'll meet here for one last cram session tomorrow afternoon?" Ven asked, picking up his and Vanitas's drinks from the table. </p>
<p>Ephemer nodded. "Sounds good. I'll drop your books and laptop off at your place later tonight. Maybe I can sleep over so we can get some extra studying done?" </p>
<p>Ven studied him cautiously, then slowly nodded. "Sure. Sounds good." </p>
<p>"Congratulations on getting your cherry popped, babe," Skuld said, and Ven had to turn and walk away before she could see how absolutely humiliated she was making him feel. </p>
<p>His cheeks must have still been a violent red when he walked outside, because Vanitas told him he looked like one of those creepy ass dolls with all the makeup on their porcelain skin. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” Ven said, kicking him lightly in the shin as he handed him his drink. </p>
<p>Vanitas hummed contentedly as he gulped his coffee. “Your babysitters gave you permission to leave with me?” He stepped to the curb so that he could try to hail a cab, which was nearly impossible in this town. </p>
<p>Ven scowled, his grip tightening on his coffee cup. “Are you gonna be a complete asshole today?” </p>
<p>Vanitas turned to look at him, his lips curling into a smirk and his eyes lighting up with wicked delight. “Am I not an asshole every day? Damn. I guess I’ve been slacking. I’ll have to do better.” </p>
<p>Amazingly, a cab stopped in front of them, and Vanitas opened the door and crawled in, his legs sprawled across the backseat and leaving hardly any room for Ven to sit down next to him as he rattled off his address to the cab driver. Ven frowned when he realized which direction they were heading. It was in a lower-income area of the town, not necessarily bad, but the city officials did very little to try to clean it up and make it better for people. Other than sending cops over there to take care of crimes that were going on all across the city. They just loved to hit poor people with fines and jail time. </p>
<p>But it didn’t make sense to him that Vanitas was so poor. He didn’t know much about the other strippers at Badlands, but judging by what Strelitzia told him, Lauriam and Elrena lived together in luxury, and he could assume the others were mostly well off too. They did cam shows, though, so maybe that made a difference. And Vanitas was an unapproachable asshole. He wasn’t as good at catering to people’s needs and flirting with them. He wasn’t big on theatrics or showmanship, and if people asked too much of him, he usually got pretty violent and angry. He pushed people away. He didn’t make them feel special like the other strippers did. Of course, some people were into that kind of stuff, but if Ven knew anything from what he had observed so far, it was that Vanitas was a last resort to a lot of those customers, someone that would do anything for munny but would grumble and be shitty about it the entire time. And most customers at a strip club didn’t want that. They wanted respect, and they wanted to feel like the stripper only had eyes for them. </p>
<p>Ven wondered if he was just like every other loser that came to Badlands, if he had fallen under the false impression that Vanitas liked him and no one else, and he was more than just a paying customer to him. </p>
<p>Then he remembered what Xion had told him, about how Vanitas had become far less generous with the customers than he used to be, and he wondered if that was because of him. And if it was, was he the reason that Vanitas was getting evicted? He’d never <i>told</i> Vanitas that he wasn’t comfortable with him sleeping with other people because they weren’t exclusive; in fact, they weren’t <i>anything</i>. So it wasn’t his fault that Vanitas had made that decision, right? And if he <i>had</i> made that decision, then did that mean that they were something more than just “fuck buddies,” as Vanitas had so graciously put it? </p>
<p>He forced himself out of his deep, worrisome thoughts and realized that his hands were shaking, and he suddenly felt cold and unsure of what he was doing. Not that he <i>didn’t</i> want Vanitas to fuck him; he’d been begging ever since they’d met. But now he was lost in his head, and he was worried about Vanitas, and he wondered if maybe both of them were possibly coming unhinged. </p>
<p>As he looked over at Vanitas, though, all of his thoughts drifted away on a gentle breeze, and he smiled. Vanitas had milk foam on his lip, and he really wanted to get it off. </p>
<p>It took a few seconds for Vanitas to realize that he was staring, and when he did, he grimaced. “What the fuck are you looking at?” <br/>Ven’s smile grew wider. He was seriously sick in the head. He liked when Vanitas was harsh with him. “You’ve got foam on your mouth.” </p>
<p>Vanitas’s lips curled up into a snarl, his hand coming up to wipe it off, and then, when his eyes met Ven’s again, he softened, his eyes dancing with malice. “Why don’t you do something about it then?” </p>
<p>Ven couldn’t quite read him; he usually couldn’t. He didn’t know if this was an invitation to kiss him or what, but this was very different than fooling around in a private room in a club when there was no one else watching them. Now, there was a cab driver sitting a foot away from them with <i>ears</i> and a rearview mirror. He squirmed, uncomfortable at the implication, and decided instead to ignore Vanitas and look out the window at all the buildings they passed by. Despite how immensely turned on he was getting and how much he wondered what might happen if they did start fooling around in front of this cab driver. People did it all the time, right? This guy probably wouldn’t even remember them after all the weird shit he’s probably seen in this cab. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Vanitas to come to him. In seconds, his coffee was snatched out of his hands, and Vanitas had his legs pushed apart so that he could settle himself in between them, resting comfortably in Ven’s lap as he pressed him back against the seat, his face hovering just inches above him and his tongue darting tantalizingly over his lip ring. Ven swallowed against the lump in his throat, his hands scrambling for some sort of traction against the seat of the cab. Vanitas’s shirt was loose, and it hung off of his perfectly chiseled shoulders and allowed Ven to see straight down to his chest, where that stupid chain dangled from his nipple. Of course, he had seen Vanitas’s body before in several different positions in many different settings, but something about this was strange, something about it was <i>wrong</i>. His eyes strayed to the cab driver, who was humming a song to himself and <i>seemed</i> perfectly uninterested in what was going on in his backseat, but Ven couldn’t help but feel his nervous thinking about having an audience. It was specifically why he had refused every single attempt Vanitas had made to drag him to a bathroom stall, knowing any second that someone could walk in and <i>hear</i> them, and now they were out in the open for some stranger to see. </p>
<p>Still, the tightness in his jeans made it pretty clear that he wasn’t going to resist Vanitas much longer, and he couldn’t stand looking at that foam on Vanitas’s stupid mouth just begging to be licked off. </p>
<p>He wrapped his hand around Vanitas’s neck, his nails digging into his skin and pulling a soft grunt from the back of Vanitas’s throat, and he dragged him closer so that their lips met for a brief second. Not a kiss, never a kiss, because Vanitas would have his head if he tried anything remotely intimate or romantic. His tongue poked out of his mouth just slightly, lapping at the foam in short, frustrating bursts like a kitten as Vanitas hissed in discomfort, his hands pushing harder into Ven’s hips, his fingers pressing harshly into sharp bone and leaving marks that would surely turn into bruises. Ven whimpered against him, wriggling just slightly as Vanitas’s own tongue darted into his mouth, brushing roughly against the roof of his mouth and over the bumps of his teeth, exploring every inch of his mouth that he could reach. Ven experimented a little, hoping that Vanitas wouldn’t push him away as his tongue met his in a harsh, angry dance, fighting for dominance, but only a little. He was never mean, never rough, always letting Vanitas win and letting him do whatever he wanted to do, whatever made him comfortable. </p>
<p>He was nearly dizzy with the taste of mint and hazelnut and caramel lingering in his mouth, but it was a good sort of dizzy, the kind that wiped his mind of all rational thought other than the sights and sounds and smells of <i>Vanitas</i> on top of him. The rest of the world was irrelevant. He shifted, his hands leaving Vanitas’s neck and instead trailing down his back, landing directly on his plump ass just barely hidden by a layer of tight, ripped jeans. There was a hole torn in one of the pockets, and Ven let his finger slip inside of it to meet bare skin. He exhaled a curse underneath his breath, his hips rolling forward involuntarily to meet Vanitas’s knee pressed against him, which took some pressure off of him but only sent a shudder racing through his body.</p>
<p>Vanitas wasn’t wearing underwear. He’d come fully prepared for this. He’d searched Ven out specifically, and it was hard to believe that Vanitas could actually hate him as much as he claimed to. There was something there, something he didn’t want to admit, which made Ven all the needier for his frantic, feral touch. </p>
<p>He gasped, barely able to breathe as Vanitas sucked on his tongue, his teeth clamping down painfully on it before he removed his mouth entirely from Ven’s and forcefully pushed his head back, giving himself easier access to Ven’s neck. He was rough, rougher than usual, his hands moving quickly, in a desperate frenzy as he pushed Ven’s shirt up over his hips, his fingernails scraping along his raw, oversensitive skin. Ven whined in the back of his throat, his hands still rubbing circles over Vanitas’s ass as Vanitas started to grind down on him, his own erection barely contained by his tight jeans. This was almost <i>too much</i> too quickly, and Ven could feel the wetness pooling in his lap as his dick ached and strained against its confines, desperate for Vanitas’s attention. </p>
<p>It didn’t even matter about the cab driver anymore. He would let Vanitas strip him bare and fuck him right here, right now. He couldn’t stand it any longer. </p>
<p>“Mmm.” Vanitas hummed against his skin, his teeth tearing at him like some sort of depraved wild animal, ripping his skin open and then soothing it with his wet, rough tongue. He trailed all the way down Ven’s neck, pushing his shirt and coat out of the way so that he could nip at his shoulders in a feverish little flurry, then came back up to tear at his jawline and his ear, his hands pawing at him needily all the while. “You taste so fucking good. I can’t fucking wait to get my cock in you. I’m gonna fuck you <i>raw</i>, Ventus. You won’t even know what hit you.” </p>
<p>Ven bit down on his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Vanitas’s knee was pressing against his dick, grinding down on him in slow, rough circles. It was already too much for him, driving him right to the brink of insanity, and at the same time, it wasn’t enough. It would <i>never</i> be enough. He clawed desperately at Vanitas’s body, dragging him closer and closer to him until he couldn’t even tell where his body ended and Vanitas’s began, and he threw his head back with a low moan as Vanitas dragged his tongue over his neck. </p>
<p>“V-Vanitas,” he gasped out, his breath ragged as his fingers dug deep into the skin of Vanitas’s round ass. “S-stop. Stop. I’m gonna --” </p>
<p>“So soon?” Vanitas purred, nipping at his earlobe with that stupid, evil smirk on his lips. “Baby, we’re just getting started. You’ve got a long way to go.” </p>
<p>Ven grunted and groaned, forcing little breaths out through his nose as the cab finally, <i>finally</i> pulled to a stop, and Vanitas pushed the door open and tumbled out onto the sidewalk with a low, wicked chuckle, his eyes flashing dangerously. </p>
<p>“That’ll be thirty even,” the cab driver said. </p>
<p>Ven glanced at Vanitas, who smiled with false sweetness and said, “You heard the man, Ventus. Pay him.” </p>
<p>Ven scowled, pulling out his wallet. “You know, I’ve already spent a lot of munny on you--” </p>
<p>“You have <i>no</i> idea. The meter’s still running. You’ll get your bill in the mail sometime soon.” </p>
<p>Ven handed his card over to the cab driver, who snatched it from his hands and swiped it in the card reader before handing it back to him. “See you later tonight, Vanitas,” he said, and before Ven could even bother asking questions, Vanitas grabbed his wrists and jerked him out of the cab so hard that he tumbled out onto the sidewalk on top of him. There were people walking past, but they didn’t seem bothered by the occurrence. Perhaps this was normal behavior for Vanitas. </p>
<p>“You’re so fucking sexy in those glasses,” Vanitas growled, nipping playfully at Ven’s jaw as he slid his fingers through Ven’s belt loops, dragging him closer. “Leave them on while I fuck you.” </p>
<p>Ven gulped, swallowing the hard lump in his throat. “...okay.” His heart stirred painfully in his chest, and though he <i>knew</i> what he was getting into Vanitas, he <i>knew</i> that they were not together by any definition of the word, he still felt that familiar pang of jealousy deep within him that he had spent weeks trying to convince himself wasn’t there.</p>
<p>Vanitas was a <i>stripper</i>. He was supposed to take his clothes off and touch other people. He had even gone above and beyond and probably fucked more people in this town than Ven could count. And he <i>knew</i> that before he’d even gotten so involved with Vanitas. So why was it bothering him so much now? </p>
<p>“Vanitas,” he said as he climbed off of him, getting to his feet and brushing his clothes off. He was almost nervous to ask, but he needed to know. “Who’s the cab driver?” </p>
<p>Vanitas frowned. “Levi. One of my regulars. Why?” </p>
<p>Ven stuck his hand out to help him up from the ground, but Vanitas ignored him and got up himself. He swallowed again, trying to get up enough courage to ask his next question. He had no business knowing, no business even <i>caring</i>, but he had to. “Are you...you know. Seeing other people?” </p>
<p>“As in dating?” Vanitas wrinkled his nose. “I don’t date. Dating is a waste of time. You should know that. I’ve told you a million times. And every single time you just keep asking me out.” He scoffed. “Sometimes you’re insufferable.” </p>
<p>Ven rubbed at the back of his neck, chuckling lightly, nervously. <i>It doesn’t matter it doesn’t matter it doesn’t matter</i>, he told himself. But it did, no matter how many times he tried to deny it. “No, I know you’re not dating. I just meant...well, Xion told me --” </p>
<p>“Xion is full of shit. She doesn’t know anything.” </p>
<p>“Will you shut up and listen to me for just fucking once?” </p>
<p>Vanitas clamped his mouth shut, glaring, but he didn’t say another word. Ven let out a slow, steadying breath, his hands clenching into fists. He hated being rough with Vanitas, but sometimes it needed to be done. “Xion told me you’re being...less generous with your customers. Am I...I mean...are you sleeping with anyone else?” </p>
<p>Vanitas’s gaze hardened. He kicked at the ground, scowling angrily. “What’s the matter, Venty? Jealous?” </p>
<p>“No!” Ven exclaimed, his answer coming far too quickly, which seemed amusing to Vanitas. “I mean...no. But yes. I think. I know we’re not together, but --” </p>
<p>“You’re really ruining this, you know that? Shouldn’t be a surprise. You usually do when you start talking.” </p>
<p>Ven felt his nails digging into the palms of his hands, grounding him in reality. His body was shaking, and he wasn’t sure if it was from nerves or anger. Vanitas was <i>infuriating</i> most of the time. Today was no exception. He didn’t even understand why he liked him so damn much. “Can we please just talk? For once? To clear some things up?” </p>
<p>“What is there to clear up? I don’t even understand why you’re getting upset. You’re so fucking pathetic. I should have known --” </p>
<p>“Stop! Just stop, okay? Listen to me.” Ven stepped closer to him, and Vanitas glared. He looked like a snake. “I am more than down for having sex with you today. But I need to know what I’m dealing with before we do.” </p>
<p>Vanitas’s lip curled with disgust. “I was planning on wearing a condom, if that’s what you’re worried about.” </p>
<p>“No.” Ven sighed, rubbing at his temples. He was starting to develop a headache. Vanitas was good at doing that to him. “That’s not what I’m concerned about. I just want you to answer my question: are you sleeping with other people or not?” </p>
<p>“No!” Vanitas yelled. “Okay? Are you fucking happy now? Did I make you feel better about yourself now that you know you don’t have to <i>share</i> me with other people? Is this so you can appease your fucking superiority complex? So you know that you can still keep your perfect, good boy reputation? Fuck you. You’re so annoying. I can’t --” </p>
<p>Ven pressed his mouth against Vanitas’s, hard, and Vanitas struggled against him for a moment, resisting the slide of his lips against his own before finally his shoulders sagged, and he relaxed against Ven’s touch. His lips parted, allowing Ven better access to the inside of his mouth, and Ven obliged, shoving his tongue inside as Vanitas’s arms wrapped firmly around his waist and dragged him flush against his body. It was their first real kiss, and it was just as wet and clumsy and uncoordinated as Ven had expected it to be. Their noses kept bumping into one another and their teeth kept clacking together, sending painful shivers coursing through Ven, but he still smiled against Vanitas's mouth, unable to help himself. </p>
<p>That proved to be too much, however. It was like Vanitas could sense his happiness and wanted to squash it before it could properly bloom. He pushed Ven away from him, staggering slightly, his eyes still hazy and dazed from the kiss. When his gaze settled on Ven's face, though, it hardened like ice. He spat on the sidewalk and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I hate you. You just never know when to stop, do you? You just keep pushing and pushing and pushing, and honestly, I'm really starting to rethink inviting you over today. I'm not even in the mood anymore. You ruin everything. Ugh." He wiped at his mouth again, being just as dramatic as he usually was when it came to showing any sort of emotion besides rage. "And just so you know, that doesn't have anything to do with you. I got bored of all of the customers that come into the club. I made that decision. Because I was bored. Not because of you." </p>
<p>Ven nodded, trying hard to hide his smile, but he couldn't. Vanitas <i>liked</i> him, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. "Okay." </p>
<p>"What the hell are you smiling about? You don't believe me, do you? Fuck you. You're nothing to me. Sometimes I don't even remember your name. I don't care about you. And I certainly don't <i>like</i> you, so you can wipe that stupid fucking look off your face right now." </p>
<p>Ven nodded again. "Okay. Yes, sir. No smiling. No feelings." He forced the smile off his face, then held his hand out to Vanitas. "Are we gonna have sex or what?" </p>
<p>Vanitas scowled, slapping his hand away. "You're so frustrating. I hate you more than anything in the world." He started toward the building, stomping and huffing like a child, and Ven followed after him, unable to keep the smile from returning to his face. </p>
<p>Vanitas lived on the sixth floor, so they took the elevator, which was mildly terrifying. Walking through the lobby, Ven saw a bunch of sketchy-looking people lurking around, and one guy was passed out drunk on the ratty, beat-up couch in the corner. The plants were dead, the floor was cracked, and there was something that looked vaguely like blood on the linoleum. Getting in the elevator was much worse. The lights kept flickering on and off like a horror film, and when Vanitas pressed the button for the sixth floor, the elevator gave a great jolt that made it feel like it was going to snap right off the cable and drop through the floor. Ven yelped, grabbing onto Vanitas for support, and Vanitas pushed him away and crossed his arms over his chest, still grumbling like a grumpy old man. </p>
<p>Ven was terrified for his life here. But mostly, he felt sorry for Vanitas and anyone else who had to live in these conditions. No one deserved this. </p>
<p>“Vanitas?” he asked, but the angry glare that Vanitas gave him shut him right up. He was just going to ask if the place Vanitas was moving to was safer than this, but instead of bringing up touchy, personal subjects, he smiled and asked, “Is kissing still off the table, or…?” </p>
<p>With a roll of his eyes, Vanitas grabbed Ven’s jacket and shoved him hard against the elevator, pinning him down as his lips smashed painfully onto Ven’s. It was like he had never kissed anyone before. His mouth was hungry and greedy, sliding awkwardly against Ven’s and producing way more saliva than Ven was accustomed to. Still, the feel of Vanitas’s mouth on his like that was driving him insane, and the momentary lapse in horniness that they’d experienced while they were fighting was completely over. Ven was hard, and he was ready for whatever Vanitas was about to give to him. </p>
<p>“Ow! Fuck, Vanitas,” he said, rubbing at his lip where Vanitas’s sharp teeth had ripped through the skin. When he pulled his fingers away, there were red drops on it, as he had expected. Vanitas was a monster, and he was going to end up destroying Ven before all of this was over. Despite all of it, though, Ven smiled, and, cupping Vanitas’s face in his hands, he gently guided him into a softer, more passionate kiss. “See? Like that. It’s easy.” </p>
<p>Vanitas growled, greedily licking into Ven’s mouth again as his lips continued to roughly slide against him. He let go of Ven’s coat, instead opting to slide one hand up Ven’s shirt to play with the soft blonde hairs on his belly while the other palmed at the bulge in his jeans. Ven whimpered and squirmed underneath his touch, rocking his hips into Vanitas’s hand in desperation to feel that friction on his aching dick. How much longer were they going to be in this fucking elevator? He couldn’t wait to get inside Vanitas’s apartment and strip bare, couldn’t stand the thought of being like this any longer. </p>
<p>When Vanitas’s tongue ring brushed into his mouth, practically slamming into the back of his throat, he thought he was going to unravel right then. He moaned into Vanitas’s mouth as his arms circled Vanitas’s neck, fingernails digging into skin and earning him a harsh hiss and even rougher kissing that was surely going to leave his lips bruised and swollen for days. He was starting to wonder if he was even going to survive this, or if Vanitas was just going to break him in half. Either way, he thought he would be okay with it. </p>
<p>The elevator finally dinged, and Ven exhaled in relief as Vanitas dragged him by his coat out into the dim, narrow hallway, their lips still locked in frenzied, passionate kisses. Ven opened his eyes just long enough to see the flickering lights, the questionable stains on the ripped up red carpet, and the junkie slouched against the wall with the ugly yellow wallpaper before Vanitas pushed open his apartment door and pulled him inside, slamming it shut behind them. </p>
<p>Ven broke away from him, breathing heavily. There was sweat coating his face, and he felt like there was a fire blazing inside of him. “Did you -- did you leave your apartment unlocked?” </p>
<p>Vanitas nodded, slamming his lips into Ven’s again, kissing him like he was afraid that he was going to disappear in the next few minutes. He barely even gave Ven enough time to suck in any air as they stumbled through the apartment, tangled closely together and their hands roaming every inch of each other’s bodies. Vanitas’s fingers were intertwined in Ven’s hair, knocking the hat off his head and causing Ven’s glasses to slide down his face. </p>
<p>“I don’t --” Vanitas said, pausing with each word to pepper rough, violent kisses along Ven’s neck and jawline. “Have anything to steal.” </p>
<p>Ven groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as Vanitas sucked at his skin, leaving bright, splotchy red marks across him to make him look like he had some sort of disease. He didn’t mind at all, though. He wanted Vanitas so badly that he would tolerate anything at this point. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby,” Vanitas purred against his neck, nipping at his earlobe and dragging his tongue ring over it in such a slow, agonizing way that it made Ven shudder and whine. He was already on the verge of tears, begging for some sort of stimulation, something <i>more</i> than this. “You’re gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock. I bet you’re so tight. So tight and warm--” He threw Ven against the wall so hard that Ven could swear he heard his spine crack, but that didn’t stop him from groping Vanitas and touching every smooth curve and hard edge of his perfect body. “Fuck, you’re so hot. I can’t wait to get inside of you.” </p>
<p>Ven bit down on his swollen, bleeding lip, trying to contain the whimpers and whines tearing at the back of his throat. Each breath that came from him was labored and ragged, his chest constricting painfully. He realized, with Vanitas’s hands tight around his hips, that his legs were wobbling, and if Vanitas let go of him, he would probably just collapse to the ground. His head was swirling and foggy, his eyes already wet with tears. He ground himself against Vanitas’s weight, their cocks rubbing together as Vanitas frantically fumbled with his belt and finally got it unbuckled, tossing it to the side carelessly. Ven bucked his hips forward, his legs still shaky as the first tear leaked from his eyes down his skin, and Vanitas calmly lapped it up with his rough tongue as he unbuttoned Ven’s pants. </p>
<p>“F-fuck,” Ven breathed, unable to even think straight as Vanitas continued to press harsh kisses against his skin. He pushed Ven’s shirt off his shoulder, biting and sucking at whatever bare skin he could find as he finally got Ven’s pants undone and pushed them below his hips. Ven gulped in air, but it still wasn’t enough, and he wrapped his arms around Vanitas’s neck tightly, trying to keep himself from falling over. He was losing all sense of focus, his mind wandering to some place he thought he would never be able to find it. He couldn’t even form proper words as his hips rolled against Vanitas’s leg, his cock straining to be released as he wept into Vanitas’s shoulder. “V-V-” </p>
<p>“What do you want, baby? Tell me.” </p>
<p>“Pl-please. Va -- fuck.” </p>
<p>“Baby, you’re so wet already. Oh gods this is gonna be fun.” Vanitas grinned wickedly, diving in for yet another rough kiss that drew a long whine from the back of Ven’s throat as Vanitas’s tongue pressed deeply into him. He tasted <i>so</i> good. He didn’t think anything like this feeling was possible. </p>
<p>And then the shouting started.</p>
<p>Ven snapped away from Vanitas, frightened that there was a fire or something going on outside, but he realized that the shouting was coming from the apartment right next to them, the thin wall he was pressed against the only thing separating them. He panted hard, his mind clearing briefly as he focused on the loud, angry voices of the couple behind him. Each scream was like needles prickling through him, and he clung to Vanitas tightly, afraid to let go of him. Afraid that something was going to happen to him. </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” he asked, his voice trembling. </p>
<p>Vanitas grumbled and shook his head. “Nothing. They argue all the time. The guy cheats on her every single night, and they just stay together anyway. Hey!” He banged on the wall, and the shouting fell silent for a moment. “Shut the fuck up! I’m trying to get laid here!” </p>
<p>The silence continued for a few seconds, and then the shouting began again, this time accompanied by something very large being hurled against the wall and shattering. Ven winced, shivering against Vanitas’s body as he held tighter to him. “Do you deal with this all the time?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Vanitas replied, sucking at his collarbone. “But I won’t have to anymore after today.” He nuzzled gently against Ven’s neck, his hair brushing against his skin. “Are you not in the mood anymore?” </p>
<p>Ven shuddered again. “No, I’m fine. I just…” He shook his head, the tears falling more freely now as he held onto Vanitas. He didn’t know where Vanitas was going, but he wanted to keep him safe, to help him get far away from this place and the life that he was condemned to. He halfway wanted to ask him to move in at his apartment, but he didn’t think that would go over well. Not with Vanitas or with Terra. So he kept his mouth shut. </p>
<p>“Look, we’re celebrating, remember?” Vanitas said. “So don’t worry about them.” He sighed, pulling off his hat and running a hand through his dark, tangled hair. “No more foreplay. I’m gonna fucking scramble your insides.” </p>
<p>Ven licked his lips, shivering against the wall, and nodded. </p>
<p>Vanitas plopped down on the bed, stripping his boots and socks off, and Ven followed suit, though he wasn't really focusing on his actions. He looked around the room they were in and saw that everything was bare. The wallpaper was coming off in some areas, and the floor looked like it had been ripped up and then hastily taped back down. There were no decorations on the walls, no sign of life in the small kitchen. There weren't even any boxes of things sitting around anywhere for Vanitas to move. The only thing left here was the air mattress that Vanitas was sitting on with a ratty blanket covering it and two flat, thin pillows. </p>
<p>"Did you need help moving?" he asked. </p>
<p>Vanitas looked around the small apartment and barked an unamused laugh. "Yeah, cuz I got so much stuff. I actually took all of it to my new place already. Didn't want you to know where I lived, remember?" </p>
<p>"Right." Ven forced a smile. Sometimes he thought Vanitas was hiding things, that he was in more distress than he would ever let anyone know. It almost felt wrong to be here sleeping with him right now. </p>
<p>But on the other hand, maybe he needed it. Maybe he needed <i>Ven</i>. </p>
<p>"C'mere," Vanitas mumbled, holding his arms out for Ven, and Ven obliged, falling against him and settling into his lap. Vanitas pushed his shirt up, his fingers drawing slow circles over the small of his back. </p>
<p>Something else hit the wall, and Ven flinched, squeezing his eyes shut. "Should we go check on them?" </p>
<p>Vanitas shook his head. His touches were light, gentle. "They'll be done in a minute. She'll storm out, and he'll turn the TV on so loud you can't think." </p>
<p>As if on cue, the door to the apartment slammed shut, and after a few seconds of silence, the television turned on. A sitcom, it seemed, complete with the laugh tracks and the corny jokes. </p>
<p>"Is she okay?" Ven asked. His heart was pounding far too quickly. </p>
<p>"She's fine," Vanitas assured him, his voice actually soft for once. He brushed a strand of hair out of Ven's eyes and squeezed his hip a little. "I mean, not really, but she'll be fine one day. She'll get the courage to leave soon." </p>
<p>Ven was trembling. He pressed his face into Vanitas's shoulder, and for a long minute, they just sat there holding each other. It felt...nice. Different from how they had been treating one another. </p>
<p>"He comes into Badlands all the time," Vanitas said. "He usually asks to see Elrena, but Elrena doesn't even wanna see him anymore, so he usually just settles for some random woman at the bar." </p>
<p>Ven swallowed, his hands balling into fists against Vanitas's back. "You've never…?" </p>
<p>"No!" Vanitas exclaimed, almost offended. "Hell no. I don't fuck with married people, especially if it's nice, innocent ladies that live next to me that are getting hurt. Who do you think told her that her husband was spending all his free time at Badlands?" </p>
<p>Ven smiled, sniffling, and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "You're a good person, you know?" </p>
<p>Vanitas tousled his hair a little bit. "Yeah? Is that what gets you going? When I show basic human decency?" </p>
<p>Ven laughed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Vanitas's mouth. "No, but it certainly helps." </p>
<p>It would be so easy for them to be together. This felt so <i>easy</i>, just sitting here in each other's arms and talking about things. But Vanitas wasn't ready to accept that, not yet. He would talk, he would let go, he could make his connections the only way he knew how, and Ven would allow it. One day things were going to work out in their favor, he could tell. </p>
<p>"So…" Vanitas gripped Ven's hips, pressing his thumb hard into the soft skin there. "Is sex off the table today?" </p>
<p>Ven shook his head, kissing Vanitas gently, passionately, before Vanitas chomped down on his lower lip and practically devoured his mouth like a wild, rabid animal. Ven grunted against him, his mind going foggy again as he pushed Vanitas back onto the bed and straddled him, his knees pressing tightly into Vanitas's sides and holding him firmly in place as he licked into his mouth. He still tasted like coffee, and Ven loved it. He loved Vanitas. Everything about him. He loved when he was soft and spoke quietly, and he loved when he was rough. </p>
<p>Right now, he thought he wanted rough. </p>
<p>He wasn't sure how long they lay like that, Ven putting his weight on Vanitas as their mouths slid smoothly together and their hands roaming aimlessly over each other's bodies. Vanitas slid his hands underneath Ven's shirt, his nails scraping lightly over the base of Ven's spine and sending shivers rushing through his body as he kissed him more fiercely, more desperately, afraid that if they stopped again, then Vanitas would slip away from him. He knew he wouldn't, that there would be more opportunities for this, but he wanted it <i>now</i>, needed him more than he needed air. </p>
<p>Vanitas broke away from him, his lips red and swollen and wet with saliva as he pushed Ven's shirt off of him, tugging it over his head and tossing it to the side, forgotten just like his belt. He was back on Vanitas in seconds, kissing his mouth first, then trailing rough kisses down his neck and across his shoulders. Vanitas's arms circled his waist, pulling him closer as he kissed him like he was starving, and in one swift motion, he flipped them over on the bed so that Ven was underneath him instead. </p>
<p>"Gods, you look so good," Vanitas murmured against Ven's heated, feverish skin, biting down on his jaw and quickly peppering kisses over the wound. "Fuck, you look so good, and I haven't even done anything yet." </p>
<p>"You look good too," Ven said, wriggling underneath Vanitas's weight a little. He could feel bruises forming on his hips already, but Vanitas was brutal, relentless, his body grinding down on Ven with so much force, creating so much tension that Ven thought he was going to burst right then. He forced himself to breathe through his nose, hoping that that would somehow make him last longer. He didn't want things to end so quickly, before they'd even begun. </p>
<p>"I love your chest," Vanitas whispered, leaving a trail of sloppy, wet kisses over Ven's skin as his mouth dropped to one of his nipples. He nipped at it lightly, which made Ven arch his back and let out a weak cry as he clung to Vanitas's body for support, his arms trembling and his breath whooshing out of him in forced pants. His tongue darted over the hardened nub as his fingers played with the other, rolling it around gently before his mouth trailed further down. "And I love your belly. Gods, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Ventus. You're gonna be crying. I'm gonna fucking tear you apart. I can't wait to get into your cute little ass --" </p>
<p>"Then fucking do it," Ven said, gasping for air. He didn't feel like he was getting enough into his lungs. </p>
<p>Vanitas stopped, looking up at him with shimmering amber eyes, and his mouth curled up into a smirk. He clicked his tongue, running his finger teasingly over the waistband of Ven's jeans, still resting snugly below his hips. "Impatient, aren't we? Maybe I should just play with you a little bit more until you learn how to wait like a good little boy." He ran his hands over Ven's messy, sweaty hair, petting him so sweetly that Ven whimpered and nuzzled into his touch. </p>
<p>"Vanitas," he cried out, his voice shaking. "Please." </p>
<p>Vanitas ran his thumb over Ven's lower lip, swollen and cracked from where he'd bit him. He grinned like a madman. "Please what, Ventus? Tell me what you want." </p>
<p>"Please," Ven tried again, his voice hoarse and already so far gone he knew he'd never survive this. "Please f-fuck me." </p>
<p>Vanitas's wicked smile grew wider as he nipped at Ven's ear again. His breath tickling over Ven's skin was almost too much for him to bear. "That's all I wanted to hear, sweetheart." </p>
<p>Ven hissed, frustrated himself now as he grabbed Vanitas's face and smashed their lips together, his hands tangling in his hair and pulling hard, just enough to get little whimpers and groans from Vanitas. He writhed underneath Vanitas as he started to move against him, their hips meeting in sharp, painful thrusts as he removed Vanitas's shirt, kissing every inch of skin that he could reach. Vanitas was careful, concentrated, his pace slow and agonizing one second and then picking up the next, bringing Ven right to the verge of orgasm before pulling back. It was evil in its purest form, and Ven was a crying, begging mess underneath him, the words tumbling out of his mouth not even making a little sense. </p>
<p>"You're so fucking wrecked already," Vanitas purred sweetly, smoothing Ven's sweaty hair as he ground down against him. "I can't believe how fucking cute you are right now. Gods, it's unfair." </p>
<p>Ven swallowed the thick lump in his throat, trying to respond, but the only thing that came out was a weak sob. His dick was leaking through his pants, he could feel it, and it was begging for some sort of friction, some sort of touch that wasn't coming fast enough. He rotated his hips upward, trying to feel the tension roll sweetly away as Vanitas's own cock slid against him, but Vanitas was cruel, and he wouldn't let him feel <i>anything</i> he didn't want him to feel, so all he could do was clutch at the blanket below him and wait. He was totally at Vanitas's disposal, compliant and malleable and <i>good</i>. He was going to be good for him. </p>
<p>"Are you still okay?" Vanitas asked, his voice soft as he unbuttoned Ven's jeans and pushed them down off of his legs. Ven shifted only enough to get his clothes off, to let Vanitas toss them to the floor. He stared unblinking at Vanitas's beautiful face, all those sharp edges, and slowly he nodded, still unable to think enough to say anything. His eyes were hot and wet with tears, and his cheeks burned as he grunted and turned his head onto the pillow. "It doesn't seem okay. Tell me what's wrong." </p>
<p>"Just…" he panted. "Just...touch me. Please." </p>
<p>Vanitas smirked, palming him through his underwear, and Ven wiggled and squirmed underneath his touch. "You're so fucking cute when you're all hot and bothered." He was slow, agonizing, teasing as he pulled off the final layer of Ven's clothing that separated them. Ven immediately buckled forward, pressing himself into Vanitas's wandering hands, which drew a low, dark chuckle from Vanitas. "I love your thighs too." He pressed kisses to the inside of Ven's thighs, making a trail all the way up to his dick, where he buried his face in the fine, blonde hairs and pressed another kiss. Ven <i>almost</i> expected him to say 'I love you,' but that was asking for far too much, and he thought that if he did, he would come right then. </p>
<p>"You're so, so wet," Vanitas observed, which Ven was entirely aware of, as he could feel all of that precome dripping onto his belly and down his legs. "I wish you could see yourself right now. You're fucking beautiful." Vanitas licked the mess off of Ven's skin, causing him to thrust forward again, hoping to meet his mouth. But Vanitas was a damn <i>demon</i>, and he was in hell being tortured in the most wonderful way. Vanitas grinned up at him, one of his hands fondling Ven's balls as the other held his wet, flushed dick. He slowly dragged his tongue from the base of Ven's dick to the head, pressing at the slit with his tongue ring, then taking it into his mouth and sucking him nearly dry. </p>
<p>Ven's vision blacked out for a split second, and he felt like his soul had leaped out of his body and flown away. It felt like a hot ball of lead was rolling through his stomach, and his fingers dug deeply into the blanket as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "V-V-" He couldn't even get his mouth to form words. It was like his mind was on some other plane of existence. His throat was dry, his lungs aching as he tried to drag in breath. Finally, as Vanitas took him all the way into his mouth and he felt his dick hit the back of his throat, something slid into place. "Vanitas, I'm close." </p>
<p>The wet, squelching pop of his dick leaving Vanitas's mouth was filthy. "Well, well." Vanitas dragged his finger over Ven's belly. "Can't have that now, can we? I guess that playtime is over." </p>
<p>He dug into his pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle of lube, flipped open the cap, and spilled some onto his fingers. Ven's legs were trembling as Vanitas spread them, and his muscles felt tight all over. Vanitas had fingered him before, plenty of times, but this was different. He was about to lose his virginity to a <i>stripper</i> he had only met a few weeks ago, a stripper that claimed to hate his guts.</p>
<p>He had no regrets about it. He loved Vanitas entirely, whether Vanitas felt the same way or not. </p>
<p>Vanitas smacked his leg a little harshly as he jerked one of the pillows out from underneath Ven's head. "Raise up." Ven did as he was told, and Vanitas slid the pillow underneath his hips. He relaxed against it, his breath slowing just slightly as he stared at Vanitas through bleary eyes. "Are you nervous? You look nervous." </p>
<p>Ven's heart was still pounding at a rate that he thought could possibly kill him, and his brain was still far too muddled to form words. Somehow, he managed to shake his head, and he rolled his hips against Vanitas's hand, pressed patiently and waiting against Ven's ass. </p>
<p>Upon Ven's approval though, he shrugged and pushed his thumb gently against Ven's hole. "Just let me know if anything is too much for you." </p>
<p>Maybe Ven <i>was</i> nervous, because when Vanitas pushed against that tight ring of muscle, he jerked and his legs clenched tightly as he wrapped them around Vanitas's waist, dragging him in. He let a slow breath out of his nose as Vanitas looked at him, either annoyed or concerned, he couldn't quite tell, and nodded again, his heels digging into the base of Vanitas's spine to urge him on. This time, Vanitas was able to push his thumb in, and the burst of pain shook through Ven's entire body as he hissed in a harsh breath through his gritted teeth and gripped the bed tighter. It should <i>not</i> be like this, he thought, but his nerves were in a bundle, and he couldn't quite seem to get his muscles to unclench. </p>
<p>"Hey," Vanitas said, his voice gentler than Ven had ever heard it as he hovered over him, his fingers stroking lightly against Ven's cheek. "You've gotta relax, okay? Nothing's going anywhere if you don't relax." He paused for a second, his hard gaze going soft, almost tender. "Fuck, you look so good right now. I can't stop staring at you. Look at all these marks on you." His touch was light as he pointed out all of the bite marks and hickeys that he had made across Ven's neck and chest. He pressed his lips to Ven's neck, right to the pulse, and lingered there for a moment before nipping at it. "You're mine, Ventus," he whispered. "All mine." </p>
<p>Ven felt his body melt against the bed as his hands curled in Vanitas's hair, gripping him tightly, afraid to let go. His eyes fluttered shut and he whined, nodding his head. "I'm all yours." </p>
<p>"You're so good," Vanitas whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips before diving down to work on his dick. It was a distraction, he knew, as Vanitas bobbed his head over his length and threw Ven's leg over his shoulder, spreading him even wider, but it worked, and when Vanitas pushed his finger in that time, he barely even felt it. "You're all mine." His voice was like a low growl as he kissed over Ven's thighs, leaving a trail of tiny bite marks across his pale, sensitive skin. "All mine, Ventus. You're always gonna be mine." </p>
<p>Ven had no idea if he knew what he was saying, if he meant it or if he was just saying it in the heat of the moment, but it made him feel like his brain had turned to goo. He shifted, groaning, as Vanitas inserted a second finger, relishing in the sharp pain that shot through him and quickly turned into pleasure. He rolled his hips downward against Vanitas's touch, forcing him to go deeper as he scissored him open and stroked his soft, quivering walls with his knuckles. It was driving him insane. He panted out Vanitas's name, his hands scrambling for part of Vanitas to hold on to, but he felt so far away, and he wasn't going fast enough. His hips thrusted harder, more urgently, and when Vanitas's finger grazed his prostate, his body buckled as he whined, more noises spilling from his mouth that he wasn't sure made any sense, but Vanitas seemed to understand what he was wanting. </p>
<p>"Ventus," he said, clicking his tongue. Scolding. He pulled his fingers out of him and stroked over his trembling leg. "You're so fucking tight, baby. There's no way I'm gonna fit in there."</p>
<p>He swallowed against the buildup of saliva in his mouth and rolled his hips down again against Vanitas's lap. His own cock was pressed against his stomach, leaving a sticky mess across his skin, and the longer he had to wait, the more he ached with desire. Vanitas narrowed his eyes, smirking at him, and poked his tongue out a little, flicking it over his lip ring. He dug his fingers in harder this time, each push sending prickles of pain and pleasure shooting through Ven's body like lightning, and as he added a third finger, Ven's body went rigid, and he squirmed, his breath coming heavier now than before. He had no idea how Vanitas did this to him, how he had so much power over him, but he was totally at his will, desperate to please him, desperate to feel him. </p>
<p>"Van--" He tried to say his name, but it was lost as Vanitas curled and uncurled his fingers inside of him, pushing forward and then easing back. He knew the exact right tempo he needed to go in order to bring Ven right to the edge of pleasure, then drag him back down and make him suffer all over again. </p>
<p>And Ven couldn't stand it anymore. His shaking hand wrapped around his dick, sliding easily over the mixture of Vanitas's spit and his own precome, and before he could even get two jerks in, Vanitas smacked him away. </p>
<p>"Do not," he hissed, "fucking touch yourself. You're not gonna come unless I let you. Understand?" When Ven just stared at him, unblinking, with tears pooling in his eyes, he dug his nails deep into the flesh of Ven's ass, and he cried out, forcing himself to nod. Vanitas smiled then, a sort of mischievous, devilish look, and rubbed the spot he'd injured. "Are you still okay?" </p>
<p>Ven nodded again. He would be better if Vanitas would stop stalling for so long. He was the one that had said he was done playing. But he thought maybe Vanitas got some sort of sick pleasure from watching him writhe around and beg like this.</p>
<p>“You think you’re ready?” Vanitas asked.</p>
<p>“Y-yes,” Ven replied, vigorously nodding his head. He had never felt so desperate and wanting in his entire life. “Please, Vanitas, just --” </p>
<p>His fingers slid out of Ven and were quickly replaced with his tongue, and Ven saw white stars exploding in front of him as he moaned and squirmed, his thighs wrapping around Vanitas’s head as Vanitas dove deep inside of him, his tongue curling expertly against his inner walls. He couldn’t think, couldn’t see, couldn’t understand where he was or <i>when</i> he was or anything about his own life. All he knew was Vanitas’s tongue ring prying around inside of him and creating an unbelievable sensation that he thought he could never replicate even if he tried. He was quivering from head to toe as little moans and whimpers fell from his lips like a prayer, and there was only him and Vanitas left in this world. Nothing else mattered. </p>
<p>“Vanitas, I’m --” </p>
<p>“Shh.” Vanitas drew little circles over his legs as he rose up, settling himself comfortably on top of Ven’s trembling body, and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. He pulled a condom out of his pocket and ripped the pack open with his teeth as his other hand fumbled with the buttons on his jeans. </p>
<p>Ven reached for him, hands shaking, and wrapped his fingers around Vanitas’s wrist. “You don’t have to wear a condom,” he whispered. “It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Vanitas stared at him, then shook his head. “I don’t think --” </p>
<p>“I just wanna feel you. Please.” There were more tears streaming down his cheeks, and at this point, he wasn’t even sure what he was crying about. His grip tightened around Vanitas’s wrists, his lips trembling, and Vanitas scowled at him, his lips curling into a sneer. </p>
<p>Finally, he discarded the condom and shook his head. “Fine. Your choice, I guess.” He dipped his head low once more, suckling at the beads of precome leaking out of Ven’s hardened cock, then pushed his pants off to reveal his own erection. He was flushed pink, longer and thicker than Ven, and not nearly as wet. Vanitas smirked a little as he lubed himself up with one hand and stroked Ven’s dick with the other. He was gentle at first, slow, drawing out the sweet, soft moans and the little static sensations racing through Ven’s bloodstream, but then he twisted Ven’s cock hard in his hand, and Ven screamed, his back arching off the bed and pushing himself upward into Vanitas’s fist. </p>
<p>Vanitas grinned. Ven was convinced he seriously had come from hell specifically to torture him for some great sin he wasn’t aware he’d committed. “I’m gonna be good to you,” Vanitas said, his voice so low that it seemed to rumble like thunder. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.” </p>
<p>Ven nodded, choking on his sobs. “Yes, please --” </p>
<p>Without warning, Vanitas smacked him across the thigh, sending a sharp pain shuddering through Ven’s body that made him cry out, his tears falling heavier now and dripping down his chin. The thought occurred to him that he actually <i>liked</i> Vanitas hitting him and being rough with him in this setting, but before he could beg for more, Vanitas was already inside of him. </p>
<p>The first thrust was shallow, barely pushing past the tight ring of muscle Vanitas had worked so hard to open, before Vanitas pulled almost completely out and pushed in again, a little deeper that time. “Fuck,” Vanitas hissed underneath his breath, huffing out a breath as he folded himself over Ven, one of his hands taking Ven’s arms and pinning him above his head, the other pressing deeply into his hip bone to keep him from squirming. The bruising on his skin and the burning of Vanitas’s dick pushing inside of him made him want to scream, but the sound got trapped in his throat as he looked up at Vanitas’s face, hovering so close above him and so beautifully. His sharp teeth were clamped onto his bottom lip as he continued to thrust himself in and out, seemingly still a struggle despite the preparation and the lube. “Fuck, Ventus, you’re so tight. So, so tight. But you’re starting to open up. You’re opening up around me so beautifully, Ventus. Fuck, you feel so good. Oh, gods…” He pressed his forehead to Ven’s, their labored breath mingling together for a moment before he pulled away and pulled himself almost completely out of Ven with a grunt. </p>
<p>Ven was dizzy, and he couldn’t think at all, only knew what his body needed and knew that he couldn’t break his hands loose from Vanitas’s strong grip. He needed to touch himself, needed to relieve that pressure, and he tried desperately to rut his hips upward into empty air to rub about Vanitas’s body, but Vanitas’s nails digging deep into his soft skin made him stop. The pain of it distracted him from Vanitas thrusting into him again, going deeper and harder. </p>
<p>“You’re such a fucking wreck, Ventus,” Vanitas said, moving more freely now. He kept up a fairly slow tempo, which was completely infuriating for Ven, but he was hitting all the right spots, and pretty soon, he’d be able to fit his whole dick inside of him. Ven shuddered at the thought. He already felt so filled up he could hardly stand it, but the pain was a satisfying sort of feeling that he wanted to chase, something he could never get enough of. It was like he could actually <i>feel</i> Vanitas deep inside his guts, shifting stuff around. “You’re just an absolute mess. What would your friends think of you if they saw you like this? Not such a good boy now, are you? You’re <i>my</i> good boy, Ventus. You’re being so fucking good for me. So...fucking...good…” He punctuated each word with a hard, rough thrust against Ven’s bruised body, his sharp hips slamming painfully into Ven’s ass. </p>
<p>Ven cried out, turning his head into the pillow to muffle his screams. It felt <i>so good</i>, and Vanitas wasn’t even all the way in yet. He knew he was about to come, but he couldn’t. Not without Vanitas’s permission. He didn’t want to disappoint him, didn’t want him to tell him he was being bad. That would break his heart. </p>
<p>“What’s the matter, sweetheart? You feeling okay?” Vanitas asked, his voice a low whisper as he leaned forward, his lips brushing gently against Ven’s own. The pet name sent a shiver shooting straight through Ven’s body, and he felt that warm ball of heat starting to unfurl in his stomach. He was close, so close that it hurt. Vanitas released Ven’s hip so he could brush his thumb over Ven’s burning cheek, and Ven took the opportunity to roll his hips upward. It wasn’t enough for him to rub against Vanitas’s stomach, but it was better than nothing, and Vanitas wasn’t going to punish him for it. He continued thrusting himself upward as he nodded, and Vanitas brushed his tears away and bit down on his throat. “You feel so good wrapped around me like this,” he whispered against Ven’s inflamed, hurting skin. “You were made just for me, Ventus. All for me. You’re so fucking good, babe.” <br/>That compliment, combined with the fact that Vanitas had finally pushed in enough to graze his prostate, was Ven’s undoing. He groaned as his hips stuttered in midair and white, sticky come shot out of him and striped Vanitas’s chest and dripped down his stomach and thighs. Vanitas frowned, though he didn’t let up on his fast, rough pace, and Ven openly wept as his climax overtook him, making him black out for a solid few seconds before he finally relaxed against the bed again. </p>
<p>Vanitas was less than pleased as he lay there panting and riding out the rest of his orgasm. His fingers bit into the fatty flesh of Ven’s thigh as he pushed his leg up further, resting above his head and spread his cheeks open wider. “Ventus,” he hissed, scolding him, and Ven felt more tears spring into his eyes. He didn’t want him to be mad. </p>
<p>“I-I’m s-s-sorry,” Ven said through his tears, wrapping his arms around Vanitas and drawing him close. “I didn’t mean to. You just felt so good. I wanted to be good for you, I did, but --” </p>
<p>“Shut up.” Vanitas pounded into him again, harder this time, his pace picking up speed as he brutally slammed himself over and over into Ven’s prostate. It was all too much for him to bear, each thrust overstimulating him to the point that he thought he might pass out, but he kept his gaze firmly on Vanitas’s face, watching each little expression that crossed his features and relishing in the sweet grunts and moans that fell from his parted lips. <i>Ven</i> was doing that to him, making him feel good, and that was almost enough to make his flaccid dick hard again. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Ven murmured against Vanitas’s skin as his nails scraped over his sharp shoulder blades, drawing a hiss out of Vanitas that must have muffled the words, which he was grateful for. He didn’t know if he wanted Vanitas to hear him. </p>
<p>“Ventus,” Vanitas said through each ragged breath, and Ven whimpered a little at the sound of his name falling so sweetly and gently from Vanitas’s mouth. “I’m about to --” </p>
<p>“Do it,” Ven said, dragging Vanitas closer to him so he could plant a kiss on his lips. He blinked, lowering his voice to a whisper against Vanitas’s mouth. “Come inside me.” </p>
<p>Vanitas moaned, a shiver shaking through his body. He thrust himself in once, twice, three more times, and finally his head flopped forward onto Ven’s chest as his orgasm rocked through him. Ven let out a breath, holding him tightly as his body convulsed against him and the warmth of his come filled him up inside. He rode out his orgasm beautifully, and Ven spent the time brushing his sweaty, matted hair from his forehead and pressing gentle kisses to his throat until finally, he pulled himself out and flopped over next to Ven in the bed, completely exhausted. </p>
<p>Ven’s legs still quivered from the brutal pounding he took, and he looked down at his bruised, maimed body with a sigh. He was already feeling sore and spent from all of it, so he knew that it was going to be worse tomorrow. It wouldn’t surprise him if was limping, if he could even walk at all. </p>
<p>He glanced over at Vanitas, whose eyes were closed as he breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling with each heavy drag of air. With a sigh, Ven swiped his hand over his stomach to get rid of some of the mess, then slowly, curiously, touched his gaping hole. It was kind of terrifying how open he was. He wasn’t even aware something that massive could fit inside of him. Vanitas’s come dribbled onto his fingers and dripped down his shaking thighs and, shamefully, he swiped some of it from his skin and brought it to his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue. It was kind of gross, more bitter than he had expected and a little bit salty, but it was Vanitas and it was <i>inside him</i>, and he had never felt more satisfied in his life. </p>
<p>“Mmph,” Vanitas grumbled, turning over on his side and throwing his arm over Ven’s waist, pulling him close against his body. His eyes were still closed as he buried his face into Ven’s neck, nuzzling him gently. “I have work in an hour.” </p>
<p>Ven smiled a little, flipping over onto his side so that they were face-to-face now. He pressed a kiss to Vanitas’s nose and then to the corner of his mouth. “That’s plenty of time for one more round. Or two. If you’re feeling up to it.” </p>
<p>Vanitas exhaled a laugh, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous. I have a twelve hour shift after this.” </p>
<p>“You should probably wash up then,” Ven said, slowly grazing his hand over Vanitas’s ribs. He kissed him again, his heart bursting with joy when he saw a gentle, lazy smile light up Vanitas’s face. “Do you want to take a bath with me?” </p>
<p>“No.” Vanitas shook his head, snuggling closer to Ven. “I wanna stay here. Use the blanket to clean up. I’m throwing it out anyway.” </p>
<p>Ven kissed the top of his head. “Okay, that’s fine. I’ll stay here with you.” </p>
<p>They lay there like that for several minutes, Ven listening to the sound of Vanitas’s breath slowing down and his heart still racing in his chest. It was a wonderful sound, something to put him at total peace with the world. His eyes were half-closed, hanging right on the verge of sleep, when Vanitas suddenly jerked away from him and sat up in bed, looking angry and confused as he glared at Ven. Ven sat up too, his heart picking up speed as he stared at him fearfully, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind of what he could have possibly done wrong. </p>
<p>“Get out,” Vanitas growled, his hands clenching into fists as he kicked Ven’s legs away from him. “Get the hell out of my apartment.” </p>
<p>“Wh --” Ven started to ask, but Vanitas crawled over to him and pushed him out of the bed, shouting as he thudded to the floor and rolled over to his discarded clothes. </p>
<p>“I don’t fuck and cuddle, okay?” Vanitas said. “This was nothing. I get in and get out, and you’re not any different from anyone else, got it? Don’t start getting all these gross domestic ideas just because we slept together. You’re nothing to me. <i>Nothing</i>.”</p>
<p>Ven let out a slow breath as he pulled on his underwear and pants. His eyes prickled with tears, but he didn’t dare let them spill over. This wasn’t him. This wasn’t Vanitas. Vanitas was a good person. He’d said that Ven was always going to be his. He wasn’t just saying that, was he? He meant it. He had to. </p>
<p>“Okay, understood,” he said, though it made his heart hurt. “Got it. We’re not anything. I’m not getting any ideas. I’m just…” He paused. He had thought about it once since entering this apartment, but now he wasn’t sure it was such a good idea to ask Vanitas to move in with him. It would only lead to disaster and fighting, and Terra would throw him out if he even acted up around him. </p>
<p>Vanitas had a lot of issues, some he couldn’t quite understand. But he wanted to help. He wanted to be there. There was one other thing that crossed his mind, but he wasn’t sure…</p>
<p>“What are you doing for Christmas?” he asked as he slipped his shirt back on. </p>
<p>Vanitas scowled. “What?” </p>
<p>“It’s a couple of weeks away. Do you have any plans?” </p>
<p>Vanitas shrugged, softening just slightly. “Half off drinks on Christmas Eve. We tend to draw quite a crowd. Lots of generous, drunk, horny rich people. It’s our most profitable day.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” Ven shuffled his feet nervously. Maybe this was a bad idea too. “Well, if you maybe don’t want to do that, you can come stay with me and my family for the holidays. Or, you know, if you want to do that, then I can pick you up Christmas morning and take you with me. That would be fun, right? They wouldn’t miss you too much at Badlands for a few days, would they?” </p>
<p>Vanitas’s eyes darkened. “No, I’m sure they’d be fine without their least popular dancer. They’d probably somehow make more munny without me there.” Ven thought he was imagining the wet shimmer in Vanitas’s eyes, but he wasn’t. A single tear spilled over and raced down his cheek, and he wiped it away, glaring at Ven. “Get the fuck out. Now.” </p>
<p>Ven swallowed, nodding. “Okay. Merry Christmas, if I don’t see you before then.” </p>
<p>“Get. Out!” </p>
<p>Ven pulled his coat on quickly and rushed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. The neighbor lady was standing in the hallway staring at him with fear and curiosity in her eyes, maybe wondering if he was going through the same things she was. But no, he wasn’t. It was much more complicated than that. He waved at her, then walked to the elevator, wondering how things could get so bad so fast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me so, so long. Please don't let this flop.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The club was just as loud and obnoxious as Ven remembered it, although now, it seemed like the crowd had thinned considerably. There were probably lots of Daybreak Town citizens who had made New Year's resolutions to do better and to be better people, and cutting out Badlands was probably one of the things they vowed to themselves to do. Ven hoped for the best for them. Sometimes he wished he’d never set foot in this toxic place even for a second, and then he remembered that if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have met Vanitas. </p>
<p>Maybe when he made his New Year’s resolution, he should have sworn himself off of Vanitas. It would have been better for him, he thought. But instead, he resolved to study more often and get up and run with Terra in the mornings. So far, he hadn’t really been doing either. Not with Vanitas, his greatest love and his greatest sin, on his mind. </p>
<p>“Hey, Kairi!” Terra greeted the younger girl with a tight hug and a flower, which he had brought one of for every single Badlands employee. Except Vanitas. And Aqua got a whole bouquet. “Have you seen Aqua anywhere around? She told me she thought she would be kind of busy tonight.” </p>
<p>Kairi nodded, twirling the stem of her sunflower in her hands and smiling. “Yeah, she’s kind of busy, but I’m sure she’d make time for her boyfriend, right? Um...last time I saw her, she was coming out of the Champagne Room with the president of Daybreak Town Financial. Someone else might have grabbed her though.” </p>
<p>“Great, you’re the best!” Terra exclaimed, planting a kiss on Kairi’s head as he rushed away into the crowd, still clutching those flowers. He’d spent a fortune on that bouquet of flowers, even though he knew they were going to wilt and die. But he said Aqua would love them, so Ven didn’t chastise him too much on the purchase. </p>
<p>Terra hadn’t left town for visits as soon as Ven did. The college let out a couple of weeks earlier, so Ven packed up and left with Roxas when he showed up in the used car he’d finally managed to purchase, and when he came back from winter break, Terra and Aqua were curled up on the couch together watching a movie and drinking hot chocolate. </p>
<p>Ven was grateful for them getting together, mostly so that Terra could stop beating himself up so much and be happy, and Aqua was an absolute delight. She loved any and all things that Ven and Terra suggested for them to do, and she never really treated Ven like he was a little kid, which he was infinitely happy for. She was there when he woke up and when he got out of class usually, but she was gone most nights. She had a key to their apartment and let herself in often, and just a couple of weeks living like this felt absolutely normal to him. He loved Aqua like he would love a big sister if he had one. </p>
<p>She did lecture him on Vanitas, though, just like a big sister would, and that got kind of irritating. Especially when she sometimes acted like her advice was the absolute, and she was the only one who could be right. He just ignored her. Everyone had their flaws, and his flaw was falling head over heels in love with toxic strippers. </p>
<p>“Did you have a good holiday?” Ven asked Kairi as she loaded a tray with the drinks that Isa kept sliding over to her. </p>
<p>She shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “It was fine, I guess. Olette and I planned on flying across the country to see my family, but the flight got cancelled. Snow’s really bad where my family is, so we ended up having a small dinner with Sora and Riku. It was really nice. What about you?” </p>
<p>“Fine, great,” Ven said, forcing a smile. “Xion ended up coming to stay through New Year’s, and our parents love her. We built a blanket fort and had snowball fights. It felt really nice.” Except he couldn’t help imagining Vanitas being there with them, how he would react to all of the silly, childish antics they got themselves into. He wondered how his parents would feel about Vanitas, if they would buy him presents like they did for Xion, or if he would just cause unnecessary fights at the dinner table. </p>
<p>That was an easy question to answer, but Ven didn’t want to confront it. Not yet. Because if he did, then that would mean letting Vanitas go, and he didn’t want to do that. He knew that Vanitas was bad for him, but he couldn’t help himself. He had tasted perfection, and now, nothing else could live up to it. </p>
<p>“What’s with the box?” Kairi asked, nodding toward the tiny gift that Ven clutched in his left hand. It was wrapped with silly wrapping paper with cartoon reindeer on it, and he’d managed to make a sloppy red and green bow to accompany it. It looked like something a kid might present to his parents, proud of doing something himself for the first time, and suddenly, Ven felt the hot scorch of humiliation rush to his face. </p>
<p>“Um...it’s a present,” he said, his hands shaking so much he thought he might spill the coffee in his other hand. “For Vanitas. Have you seen him?” </p>
<p>Kairi frowned, hoisting the tray up expertly and balancing it on one hand. “He lurks all the time. There’s no way of knowing where he’s at. Good luck, though. I have to get these drinks to that table over there.” With that, she rushed into the crowd, weaving around drunk, stumbling bodies like a pro and not even spilling a single drop. </p>
<p>Ven wasn’t sure why he bothered buying a present for Vanitas. He hadn’t seen him in weeks, not even bothering to try to visit during the holidays. He hadn’t even asked Xion about him while she was working. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t thinking about him at all hours of the day. When he woke up, his first thought was Vanitas, and when he fell asleep, his last thought was wondering how it would feel to have Vanitas right next to him. He wanted to hear his breath, to feel his heartbeat as it slowed down with the throes of sleep. He wanted to feel his arms tightly wound around him and his lips feverishly kissing over his skin. </p>
<p><i>You’re mine, Ventus. All mine</i>. </p>
<p>What he wouldn’t give to hear that right now. He felt weak and dizzy at the thought of it. </p>
<p>Some nights when he couldn’t sleep and he was feeling particularly desperate for physical interaction, he tried to replicate the way Vanitas had touched him. He’d tried everything. He fingered himself, jerked himself off, used toys, and every single time it left him whiny and sobbing and hurting more than he had been before. </p>
<p>He missed Vanitas. For a lot of reasons. This wasn’t just about sex to him. The few times that they actually talked to each other, he loved it. He could sit there and talk to him for hours. They wouldn’t even have to touch each other. They could just exist in the same space, and he would feel like his life was perfectly complete. </p>
<p>But he wasn’t complaining about the sex. It was an added bonus. </p>
<p>As he made his way down the hallway, he ran into a few familiar faces, employees that had gotten accustomed to seeing him around the club but never tried to exploit him for any munny. They seemed to understand that he was there for Vanitas and Vanitas alone, unlike many of the other patrons, who had their favorites but weren’t actually that picky. Other people he recognized from university. He hadn’t really paid attention before, but there were actually <i>a lot</i> of students from DTU that spent their time here. They all had their favorites too. And the professors. Honestly, it was really strange to him how many walls got brought down here. There were no barriers between people here, nothing miniscule like munny or social class or jobs separating them like it did in the real world. That was one good thing about Badlands, he thought. </p>
<p>But the bad thing was that no one here gave a shit about anything. They were so detached from reality. It was like they thought they were living in some sort of dream world or some alternate dimension. They didn’t care who saw, and they didn’t care about the consequences. </p>
<p>Ven used to be afraid of what happened and who could use that against him, but it didn’t matter anymore. Not since he met Vanitas. </p>
<p>He walked up and down the hall a few times, poking his head in each open door to look for him, even checking the bathroom to make sure he wasn’t with another customer. Vanitas said he had stopped sleeping around, but after the gigantic fiasco after they slept together at his apartment, Ven wouldn’t be surprised if he’d changed his mind. He stopped at closed doors and listened to any sounds that came from behind it, and if it got too serious, he left quickly with a blush creeping up his cheeks. He wasn’t into voyeurism at all. He was just into Vanitas. </p>
<p>He eventually found him outside in the same alley he’d been hanging out in several weeks ago when he found him. He hadn’t even bothered to put a jacket on tonight. He was just standing there, leaned up against the wall wearing nothing but his tight leather shorts and his black combat boots. He had a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in one hand, and in the other, he had a cigarette already lit as he raised it to his lips. He barely even looked up as the door slammed shut behind Ven. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Ven said, his voice nearly an anxious squeak as he held out the present and the coffee he held in his shaking hands. He forced a smile, trying not to look so nervous as Vanitas turned his steely golden gaze on him and blew smoke in his face. He coughed a little, but otherwise didn’t flinch. “You took up smoking again, I see.” He looked down at the ground, where a dozen cigarette butts littered the ground, and wrinkled his nose. “If you’re gonna do it, can’t you at least throw it away in the trash can?” </p>
<p>Vanitas stared at him, inhaling more toxins and then blowing them out into the open again. “What’s all that shit?” he asked, nodding toward the things Ven was holding. </p>
<p>“Oh.” He offered the coffee cup first. “Hazelnut macchiato with the caramel drizzle on top. Just like you like it.” </p>
<p>His lips parted, more smoke tumbling out from between his teeth. “And the box?” </p>
<p>“Your Christmas present,” Ven replied. “I wasn’t sure...I mean…” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I just wanted to get you something. If that’s okay.” </p>
<p>Vanitas continued to glare at him, then finally rolled his eyes and tossed the cigarette to the ground, stomping it out with his boot. He rubbed at his jaw, then crossed his arms over his chest and shivered a little. “Sorry, I’m a little bit out of it. Just got done getting mouth fucked in the Velvet Room. He paid me a thousand munny after and told me to have a good year.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” Ven frowned, hoping that the disappointment wasn’t too evident in his tone. He kicked at some of the cigarette butts on the ground as he leaned against the wall next to Vanitas. Vanitas had chill bumps on his skin. He must have been freezing, but he was just standing there putting himself through torture for no reason. He really wanted to strip off his jacket and give it to him, but he thought he might be met with violence and rage. “That’s really great. That he paid you so much, I mean. I don’t have a thousand munny, but I hope this is a good enough present.” </p>
<p>Vanitas grimaced and ripped the present out of his hands, studying the cartoon reindeer carefully before snarling underneath his breath and tearing the wrapping paper off. Ven’s heart pounded faster as he watched his long fingers shred the last remnants of paper and then run along the length of the box. </p>
<p>“I-It’s not much,” he stammered. “My family got a huge discount on it, and I didn’t really want to upgrade, so --” </p>
<p>“You got me a fucking cell phone?” Vanitas growled, rounding so quickly on Ven that Ven flinched against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst. He didn’t think he was going to hit him, no. But his voice warned that this wasn’t going to be an easy battle. “What the fuck am I supposed to use this for?” </p>
<p>“Um…” Ven licked his dry lips, forcing breath from his lungs. “Well, I thought it would be nice for us to stay in contact, you know. I mean, if you wanted. I entered my phone number and everything, and I even took a few pictures on there for you.” He smiled. “Nudes, if that wasn’t obvious. So don’t open them up around anyone else.” </p>
<p>Vanitas snorted as he turned the phone on and went straight to the picture gallery. Ven swallowed against the lump in his throat and shifted from one foot to the other, his hands curling nervously around the still warm cup of coffee. He’d been pretty strategic with the picture taking, waiting until he was perfectly hard and then using his desk lamp for good lighting and positioning the phone at just the right angle to make sure he caught all his best features. </p>
<p>“You come in here thinking you can bribe me to sleep with you again with coffee, a phone, and nude photos?” Vanitas laughed mirthlessly, his eyes darkening as he turned the screen off. “You’re so fucking pathetic. I really have no fucking idea what I was thinking when I fucked you.” He held the phone up in Ven’s face, waving it around. “I don’t want this. And I don’t want those disgusting pictures of you either. And this?” He pointed to the coffee. “Stop that shit. That’s domestic as hell, and I’m not here for it. I am <i>not</i> interested in your friendship or being your boyfriend. And I’m not interested in this.” He knocked the drink out of Ven’s hand, and Ven jumped backward, startled, as the hot liquid sprayed across the alley and the cup clattered to the ground. “You’re a nuisance and a pain in my ass. So you can take this stupid gift --” He tossed the phone back at Ven, and Ven was barely able to catch it before it hit the ground. “And choke on it. We both know you have a horrible gag reflex anyway.” </p>
<p>Ven trembled, his fingers wrapping so tightly around the phone that his knuckles turned white. It felt like all of the blood had rushed out of him, and he was just this cold, hollow shell. Tears stung his eyes, and he didn’t even try to hide how upset he was. There was no point anymore. Vanitas was getting hard to handle. “You don’t have to be so mean,” he said, voice shaking. “I was just trying to do something nice for you.” </p>
<p>“Actually,” Vanitas snarled, “I <i>do</i> have to be mean, because that’s who I am. You knew that when you first met me, and you just. Kept. Coming. Back.” He punctuated each word with a hard stab to Ven’s chest. “So what the hell do I have to do to get you off my back? Would you still be following me around like a lost puppy if you knew I murdered someone? Or if I told you that I gave you a disease? What is it? There has to be a breaking point, Ventus. And I’m gonna find it, because you can’t <i>take a fucking hint</i>. I. Do. Not. Want. You.” </p>
<p>Ven’s eyes grazed over Vanitas’s body, studying the way that his legs shook and how the goosebumps rose over his skin. There were bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. And he looked skinnier than he had ever looked. His skin was sort of a dull gray now, and there was no life to his expression. Not even the anger seemed to reach his eyes that much. <br/>He should have turned his back on Vanitas right then. He should have thrown his hands up in surrender and sworn off of him for good. He should have gone back to his cozy life before he ever even came to Badlands and go find a nice guy that didn’t talk to him like this and settle down with him. </p>
<p>But addictions were hard to kick, and he didn’t think even the best rehab in the world could save him from his craving for Vanitas. It was a disease, and he had succumbed to its symptoms willingly. </p>
<p>“Here,” he said, handing the phone back over to him. Before Vanitas could argue, he placed it in his hand and held it there, their fingers brushing for just a moment before he let go. “You can still keep the phone. To like, I don’t know. Grow your audience or something. Maybe just to play games or browse the Internet or whatever. And you can delete my number, that’s fine. I just...I want you to still have it.” </p>
<p>Vanitas raised an eyebrow at him. “You done now? Am I finally free from you?” </p>
<p>Ven let out a slow breath, shoving his hands into his pockets as he nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be here with Terra for a little while tonight, but then, I’m gone. I won’t ever come here again if that’ll make you happy.” </p>
<p>Vanitas narrowed his eyes, obviously unsure about it for a second, but he eventually decided that Ven was genuine enough and nodded as he shoved the phone into the waistband of his shorts and pulled out another cigarette. Ven watched him for a moment, halfway hoping that he would say something else so that he could at least stay here arguing with him. That was enough for him, to be in his presence. </p>
<p>But he didn’t say anything, so Ven walked back inside, careful not to look over his shoulder at him. It would only hurt him worse. </p>
<p>Terra and Strelitzia had thrown some words around about his and Vanitas’s relationship. They’d said it was “toxic” and “manipulative” and in some ways borderline abusive. But Ven couldn’t see it like that, no matter how hard he tried. All he could see was a man who’d been hurt and shunned and couldn’t catch a break no matter how hard he tried throwing up walls to keep himself safe, and Ven had almost figured out how to crack the code and weasel his way into Vanitas’s life, to get him to open up and feel things. To show him that not everyone was bad and he was capable of love just like anyone else. </p>
<p>But Vanitas would have to come to that conclusion on his own terms. Ven had done his very best, and still, he had fallen short. </p>
<p>He made his way back down the hallway, trying to ignore all the drunk people stumbling around and not even paying attention to him as they slammed into him with little to no apology. And the crying. There was lots of crying. He’d gotten used to that, though. Lots of people cried here, and they said things they didn’t really mean and did things they never really meant to do, because Badlands was good at bringing out everyone’s bad side. He didn’t think there was a single person in this place that could say they were without evil intentions in their hearts. He couldn’t even say that about himself anymore. Hadn’t he pushed way too hard and made Vanitas uncomfortable to the point that he just snapped? What kind of sick freak came to a strip club, fell in love with a stripper, and then followed him around everywhere like he was some sort of object to be gazed at, not an actual person with an actual life and actual trauma? </p>
<p>He’d never really thought of Vanitas as just an object, but sometimes, he hadn’t been so great at treating him like a person either. </p>
<p>He found Terra at the bar with Roxas and his friend Hayner in their usual spot, which meant Xion was somewhere close by. Sometimes Olette and Pence came and joined them as well, if they were on break, and Lea had recently started to join them when Isa was too busy or if they were fighting. He was sitting there right now in his skin-tight magician’s outfit with munny sticking out at every angle and talking animatedly while the others listened in. Ven eased himself into the group, trying not to draw attention to himself in case it was obvious that there was something wrong, because he didn’t want to talk about it. Everyone would just say the same things they’d been saying for weeks, and he just couldn’t take it anymore. But the most he got was a glance and a wave, which he was grateful for. </p>
<p>“...sometimes doesn’t work, you know?” Lea was saying. “I mean, Isa told me what I really needed was to change things up a bit, but people come here expecting something, and they’re gonna get what they came for. The flaming sword swallowing has helped me build a <i>huge</i> clientele, but there’s something else out there.” He paused to down his shot, then slid the glass back over to Xion. “I just have to find it.” </p>
<p>“Well, do you still want to incorporate fire?” Olette asked. “Because if you do, Pence and I can definitely work on some new lighting and effects for you. Or if there’s something else you want to try, we’re up for that too.” Pence nodded in agreement. “Just say the word, and we’ll have you looking amazing on the stage, as usual.” </p>
<p>“You’re a treasure, Olette,” Lea said, pulling her close into a side hug and kissing the top of her head. “I’ll think of something, surely. I don’t know what could possibly top the sword swallowing, though.” </p>
<p>“More magic tricks?” Ven suggested as Xion placed his usual drink in his hand with a smile. </p>
<p>Hayner snorted and shook his head. “People come here to see tits and ass. They go to magic shows to see magic.” </p>
<p>“Who says you can’t have both?” Terra said with a shrug. “Aqua is a ballet dancer, and she incorporates that into her routines.” </p>
<p>“But Lea isn’t a magician. He’s a stripper.” </p>
<p>Terra rubbed at his temples and shook his head. “Right.” </p>
<p>“I wish I knew more magic tricks,” Lea said. “I learned all of that a couple of years ago specifically for this act. People like seeing big, long things going down your throat.” </p>
<p>Roxas’s brow furrowed as he swirled his drink around. “So put more big, long things down your throat if that’s your specialty.” </p>
<p>“It <i>is</i> my specialty. I don’t have a gag reflex.”</p>
<p>“Gross, I did not need to know that,” Roxas said with a laugh.</p>
<p>Ven sighed and leaned against the counter, suddenly very uninterested in the conversation. He really didn’t care about anyone else’s acts here, not even Aqua’s, as beautiful as she was. All he wanted to see was Vanitas, and he was probably the least unique and interesting out of all of them. He downed his drink, wincing at the slight burn it left on his tongue and the heat that pooled in his stomach. Since he was in a mood and feeling particularly sorry for himself, he pulled out his phone just to make himself feel worse when he saw that he had no messages, which probably meant that Vanitas definitely <i>had</i> deleted his number from the phone. Or maybe he just threw the phone away completely. </p>
<p>“What’s got you so down?” Terra asked, nudging him with his shoulder. “Vanitas didn’t like the gift you got him?” </p>
<p>“Uh...no,” Ven replied, forcing himself to laugh so that he wouldn’t end up crying. “Actually, I’m not really sure it was the gift he didn’t like. I think it’s just me.” </p>
<p>They were all silent for a few seconds as they sipped at their drinks, and Ven felt guilt settle deeply inside of him as he realized that he had probably put a huge damper on everyone’s night. The best thing he could do from this point on was probably to get drunk and liven up a little bit. The hangover would suck, but honestly, he just wanted to get Vanitas off his mind. </p>
<p>“Next round’s on me,” he said, and that was enough to wake everyone up again as they cheered, and Ven tossed the munny he had gotten from his parents for Christmas onto the counter while Xion busied herself pouring shots for all of them. </p>
<p>“I have to get back to work,” Lea said as they all clinked glasses and drank at the same time. He slammed his glass back onto the counter and ruffled Xion’s dark hair with a smile. “But Ven, if it makes you feel any better, Vanitas hates everyone. Don’t take it personally. There’s just not much you can do for him. Some people don’t want to be helped.” </p>
<p>Ven frowned, staring down at his fingers as they tapped nervously against the counter. “I get that. Thanks.” </p>
<p>It didn’t help, not at all. Because he <i>did</i> take it personally, and he knew that Vanitas needed his help, needed <i>him</i>. Or maybe not him, but someone. No one should live such a lonely life, set apart from everyone else. </p>
<p>Terra threw his arm over Ven’s shoulders and shook him slightly. He was already buzzed, Ven could tell, from that stupid lopsided grin and his bloodshot gaze. “Want me to get you a lap dance from someone else? I’m sure Lea wouldn’t mind. Or that new guy. He’s trying to build a crowd.” </p>
<p>Ven’s cheeks blushed furiously, and he shook his head. “No, thank you. I don’t need anyone on my lap to have fun. I just want to spend time with you guys.” </p>
<p>“Aren’t you just the sweetest?” Roxas crooned, pinching Ven’s already pink cheeks. </p>
<p>Ven smiled weakly, but he had no sort of clever response. All he could think about was <i>Vanitas</i> on his lap, <i>Vanitas</i> grinding down on him, Vanitas’s tongue jammed down his throat, his hands roaming his body and touching him in some way. God, what he wouldn’t do to have Vanitas touching him right now. </p>
<p>He took the rest of his munny from his pockets and pushed it toward Xion. “Whatever this’ll pay for, that’s what we’ll take.” </p>
<p>Xion looked down at the munny and then back up at him with a laugh. “You’re gonna get drunk off your ass, Ventus.” </p>
<p>He shrugged. “That’s the plan.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ven had always considered himself to be a people person. He was good at making friends and good at keeping them, for the most part. Everywhere he went, he managed to find someone that he connected with, and Badlands was no exception to that. When he had several drinks in him and could hardly tell his left from his right, that’s when his really friendly personality decided to explode out of him, and he was properly on his way to getting to that level of drunk Ven. </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure when they decided the bar wasn’t quite enough entertainment for them and they moved to the dance floor, but it seemed like it happened instantly and without his knowledge, because now they were all in a sea of people dancing along with them, and he had Terra to his right jumping up and down headbanging while Hayner danced with some girl to his left and like, four different people were dry humping him from all directions. It was a madhouse, and there was so much energy under all of those flashing lights, all of the sweat and the screams of excitement and the laughter and the spilled drinks, and he loved it. It was exactly what he needed. The perfect distraction. </p>
<p>He also wasn’t sure where he had lost half of his clothes, but they were gone by the time Lauriam took the stage, and he was okay with that too. No one else seemed to be bothered about wearing clothes at this point, and it was way too hot for all of his winter garb anyway. </p>
<p>At some point, Roxas showed up with Xion, who had been drinking herself. She was on her break, and she was loud and boisterous when she was drunk. She hugged Ven and cried on his shoulder about how much she loved him, and it got him all weepy too as he hugged her back. They all danced together, and someone showed up with body paint and drew all over Roxas’s face and Xion’s shoulders and legs and Ven’s bare chest. His vision was too blurred for him to tell what it was, but it was bright neon pink, and he was sure it was obscene. He kissed the artist on the cheek and told him he loved them, and for that brief second, he really thought he did. He loved everyone in the club. Everyone there was his friend. </p>
<p>He paid little attention to the strippers on stage, instead opting to stay with his friends on the crowded dance floor, but there was little voice in the back of his head the entire time whispering for him to keep looking, to make sure he didn't miss him. </p>
<p>When the lights in the club dimmed to that deep, dark, deadly red, however, he knew that it was time, and despite all of the alcohol in his system, he couldn't shake the excitement that overtook him at the mere thought of seeing Vanitas again. Even if he was far away, a stranger in a different world, placed on a stage for all to see and not just for Ven's eyes. Anger bubbled inside of him. </p>
<p>Vanitas emerged, clad in his usual skimpy, revealing, dark outfit, his one mysterious golden eye the only visible part of his face, and some sort of childish rage shook Ven to his very core, and he <i>booed</i> him. Loudly. Only a few people heard him, of course, and he knew Vanitas didn't, but it still made him feel better. It released some of the pressure off of his chest that he hadn't even realized was making it hard for him to breathe. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" someone asked beside him, and he turned around to see a young woman about his age with a short pixie cut and bright green eyes that matched his. He'd never seen her before, but she looked concerned for him, which was more than Vanitas had ever given him. </p>
<p>"Y-yeah," he answered. He glanced around, searching for a familiar face in the sea of people swirling around him, but there was no comfort to be found, no one he truly knew like Terra or Roxas. He was alone, except for this girl. "I just…" </p>
<p>She pointed a finger to the stage and frowned. "Is that an ex?" </p>
<p>"Uh...no. Not really. I uh...we didn't date. We were just…" </p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. "Friends with benefits?" </p>
<p>He shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. He pushed it back, but it just fell again. "No, not even that. We weren't friends. He didn't think we were anyway. I mean, what's up with him? You can have your tongue in someone's ass, but you can't be friends?" He focused on her face, on her eyes shimmering with amusement as she covered her giggle with her hand, and he shook his head again. "I'm sorry. I share more than I need to when I'm drunk." </p>
<p>"That's okay," she said and stuck out her hand to him. "I'm Caroline." </p>
<p>He took her hand. "Ventus. But you can call me Ven." </p>
<p>"Well, Ven," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side as she gave him a dazzling smile, "do you wanna go somewhere and talk about it?" </p>
<p>His first instinct was to say no, but there were a lot of thoughts jumbled up in his mind right now, and it would feel really good to get it all out in the open, even if it was to a complete stranger. </p>
<p>No, Caroline was a friend. Unlike Vanitas. </p>
<p>He let her lead him to one of the VIP booths that was roped off for certain parties. Her friends had bought it out for a birthday celebration, and the new dancer, Demyx, was in there when he arrived. Ven waved at him, and despite being in the middle of a lap dance, Demyx grinned and waved back at him. </p>
<p>"It's Cyaren's birthday," Caroline explained, gesturing to the man that was currently getting a lap dance. "He's my best friend's boyfriend. They wanted him to choose the place, and he chose here. He's been going kind of crazy all night." Caroline shifted in her seat and laughed again as she watched the man, Cyaren, clap and stuff munny into Demyx's tight shorts. Ventus watched too, but he wasn't really seeing anything, didn't really care. He was tired of strippers and all of the drama they brought with them, he realized. Strelitzia and Skuld weren't together anymore because of this toxic place, and now, he was made to suffer. </p>
<p>"Are these drinks for anyone?" Ven asked, and before Caroline could respond, he grabbed a glass and downed it in one long gulp, wincing at the taste. It was basically pure vodka, not like the sweet drink that Vanitas had introduced him to. He hated it, but he grabbed another and plopped down heavily on the plush, plum-colored couch. </p>
<p>"Hi everyone!" Caroline exclaimed, then gestured to Ven. "This is Ven. He's drunk and sad, so be nice." </p>
<p>"Ventus!" Demyx cried out in shock, placing his hands firmly on his hips as he studied the younger man before him. His bright blue eyes lit up, and he grinned, flopping down on the ground in between Ven's thighs and folding his arms over his lap. "I didn't know you were sad. Want a dance? Free of charge." </p>
<p>"Hey, I'm sad too," one of the girls said. </p>
<p>"Sorry, friends only discount," Demyx responded with a shrug and a wink. "But who knows? I like making friends. Play your cards right, you might get something more than a dance." </p>
<p>The girl giggled along with some of her friends, and Demyx gave them a gratuitous shake of his ass for a good show. Ven, however, couldn't even find the energy to be friendly with him. He was doing fine until he saw Vanitas. Now, he just felt...hollow. </p>
<p>"No thanks, Dem," he said gloomily, swirling his drink around with a sigh. He sipped this one slowly, and it didn't burn as much. Still, he was sick and tired of the taste of alcohol on his tongue, and he was starting to get a massive headache as he tried to focus on the world and only saw streaks of bright lights and double images. And he was getting kind of sick to his stomach. "Maybe some other time?" </p>
<p>"You got it, buddy." Demyx pinched his cheek and went back to the birthday party, scrolling through his phone to pick out a new song to dance to. There was so much munny sticking out from his shorts that Ven thought he could probably live off of that alone for six months. Or maybe he was just seeing double still. </p>
<p>"So," Caroline said, falling down onto the couch next to him. She placed her hand on his thigh, patting him in a sort of reassuring way. He didn't feel like there was any ulterior motive to her kindness, but he wasn't exactly in his right mind either. "Tell me about this guy. Start from the beginning." </p>
<p>Ven gazed at her. She was pretty, and it was clear from her attire that she liked things to be more casual. She wore a rhinestone bobby pin in her dark hair to keep it out of her eyes, and her outfit was a simple rock t-shirt tied up to reveal her pierced belly button, a white skirt, and a pair of strappy gold heels. She had jewels pressed onto her skin beside her eyes, and it looked as if the body paint artist had gotten her as well. There were swirls of pink and orange and purple and blue on every exposed part of her dark skin. </p>
<p>And her hand was still on his thigh. </p>
<p>"Uh...can I preface this by saying I'm not looking to hook up, and I'm really not into girls?" She frowned at him, and he quickly backtracked. Or, he thought it was fast. In reality, he was moving pretty sluggishly, and he was sure he had been sitting there staring at her for at least thirty seconds before he said, "Not that I'm saying you were trying to make a move or anything! It's just...well, people do dumb things when they're drunk." </p>
<p>Caroline stared, open-mouthed, then shook her head with a laugh and took her hand away, instead nudging his arm and wrapping hers around his shoulder. "Good thing I'm not drunk then. And just so you know…" She leaned close to him, her hot breath tickling his ear. "I'm not really into guys. So…" She squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. "Let's hear it. Spill all the details." </p>
<p>Ven took a deep breath and started at the terrible, terrible beginning, a few months ago when he had been nothing but an innocent college student hanging out with a lovesick friend. And now, here he was, chasing ass like he was...well, as Vanitas had so bluntly put it once, a bitch in heat. Vanitas drove him absolutely, completely insane, and it felt like no matter what he did, he would never get away from it. </p>
<p>He went through every awful detail, every fight, every argument, every kiss that felt like there might have been something there like love. And Caroline listened. She only interrupted to ask questions so she could get a better perspective, and she never made any sort of negative commentary or decisions about what was right and wrong. Maybe, like Ven, the world was turning into a morally gray area for her too, instead of everything just being light and dark. Somewhere in between the black and white of the universe, there lay Ven and Vanitas and their whole twisted relationship. </p>
<p>Demyx left. Lauriam showed up to take his place when the party clearly hadn't had enough. Ven drank until he felt the headache grow stronger and his eyelids grow heavier. He drank until he could only see a bright screen when he pulled his phone out to tell Terra he could go home without him. He had to type from memory. </p>
<p>He drank until he cried. </p>
<p>Ven had never reached this level of drunkenness before. He was usually in a wonderful mood whenever he was inebriated, and everyone around him was in danger of getting hugs and kisses and intimate details about his life. Now, though, he found himself lying in a fetal position on the couch, his legs curled up close to his chest while his head rested on Caroline's lap, as he cursed Vanitas's name in every way he could think of, swearing to himself and to Caroline that he would never see that monstrous hellspawn ever again. </p>
<p>Until Vanitas showed up in the booth. </p>
<p>Caroline noticed him first. Ven was too busy sobbing against her lap to even really pay attention. The crying made the headache worse, so bad that it made it hard for him to see anything at all without wanting to scream, and yet, once the tears had started, he just couldn't get them to stop. His face was scorching hot, only soothed by the tracks of salty tears making their way down his cheeks, and he felt like each breath was like someone stabbing him directly in the chest. </p>
<p>He felt Caroline tense from underneath him for a moment as he continued talking, going off about something stupid like Vanitas's hip piercings or whatever, and when he looked up, he locked eyes with Vanitas. Or, he thought he did. He could tell it was him standing there underneath the shadowy, sensual red light, but he couldn't exactly tell where he was at because there were at least five wavy versions of him fluttering back and forth in his vision. </p>
<p>"You don't need to be here," Caroline said through gritted teeth. "You really hurt him. I think you should go." </p>
<p>"V-Vanitas?" Ven asked, voice trembling like a child. He wasn't even really sure if he was actually there or if this was some sort of hallucination. He wiped at his eyes with the heel of his hand as Caroline ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, the one and only,” Vanitas replied dryly. “I sent you a text and called you, and you never responded.” </p>
<p>Slowly, Ven sat up, rubbing at his stinging eyes as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the notifications. A text from Terra letting him know he’d already gone home, a text from Strelitzia asking about going to the park tomorrow, and...wow. Twenty-three texts and fourteen missed calls from Vanitas. He looked up, his lips curling into an easy smile, and Vanitas snarled and rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“You weren’t answering,” he explained. “I was looking for you.” </p>
<p>Ven looked through the messages from the phone that he thought Vanitas didn’t want. The very first one had been asking him to meet him in the Velvet Room in five minutes. Five minutes later, he’d received another. After that, they’d arrived periodically between one and five minutes apart, demanding a response to let him know where he was at and why he wasn’t coming to meet him. </p>
<p>Caroline was watching Ven as he went through the messages, peering over his shoulder with a look of disgust before she finally looked at Vanitas and said, “You have major issues.” </p>
<p>Vanitas ignored her. “Are you coming or not?” </p>
<p>“W-where are we going?” Ven slurred. </p>
<p>“Ven!” Caroline exclaimed. “You can’t go with him! You’ve been talking for half an hour about how much he hurt you. Remember?” </p>
<p>He kind of remembered, but things were kind of foggy in his mind right now, and all he knew was that Vanitas was here, and he loved Vanitas. He melted around Vanitas, complied with almost everything he said, wanted nothing more than to be around him, whatever the cost to his sanity. </p>
<p>He held his hand out for Vanitas to take, offering himself to him so willingly, but instead, Vanitas dropped to his knees in front of Ven and spread his legs, shoving himself in between them as he took Ven’s chin between two fingers and tilted his head left and right, examining him with a scowl. Then, his lips curled up into a wicked smirk. “Are you drunk?” </p>
<p>Ven nodded a little, his eyes wide, his breath caught in his throat. He could feel Vanitas’s hands on his skin, leaving pools of heat wherever he touched, and just staring at his face so close to him, he thought he might just lose his soul tonight. Vanitas was a masterpiece, the most beautiful art that Ven had ever laid eyes on. He could sit here and stare at him for days and be perfectly content with the way he spent his time. But sitting here staring at him now was proving to be a rather tedious challenge, because he couldn’t focus on which Vanitas dancing in his vision was the actual Vanitas, and when he reached out to touch him, he was only met with empty air. </p>
<p>Vanitas caught him, though. From somewhere to the right of where he’d reached, Vanitas took his hand and brought it to his mouth, gently, sweetly, pressing a kiss to his palm and then to each knuckle. It was so soft, so tender, that it almost made Ven start crying again. </p>
<p>Instead of tears, though, his body lurched forward and he dry heaved as waves of nausea rushed over him. He could feel the bile burning at the back of his throat, and he quickly covered his mouth and got to his feet, pushing Vanitas out of the way and swaying and stumbling as he tried to make his way to the bathroom. He had no idea where he was, though, and no idea which way was what. </p>
<p>“Ven!” Caroline exclaimed, her hand brushing his arm as she reached out to him, but he felt another presence somewhere close, something stronger, something that he gravitated toward like a star being sucked into a black hole. He turned his back on Caroline without even thinking, and he faced Vanitas, staggering into his arms like a helpless child as his chest heaved with the weight of his sickness. </p>
<p>“Fuck you, you are <i>not</i> throwing up in here,” Vanitas hissed in his ear as his arms curled around Ven’s waist, hoisting his body up and forcing him forward. “Because you know who has to clean it up? I do. We don’t have a cleaning crew. And idiots like you always fucking ruin my night.” </p>
<p>"Stop talking to him like that!" Caroline shouted, placing her hands on her hips and glaring. "You're an asshole! Can't you tell he's not feeling well?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, I can, actually," Vanitas replied, sarcasm and rage dripping in his tone as he clutched Ven tighter. Ven sucked in breaths through his nose, trying to fight back the nausea, but it was coming, and fast. His head lolled against Vanitas's chest. He wanted to sleep. More than anything, he wanted to escape this club. "That's why I'll be taking over from here, thanks." </p>
<p>"He doesn't want you!" Caroline exclaimed, her arms waving wildly. "You're like a plague to him. I'll take care of him. He deserves better." </p>
<p>"And you're better?" Vanitas laughed dryly. "Why don't you ask him who he wants to go with?" </p>
<p>Ven pressed his face into Vanitas's chest, inhaling the scent of him. He smelled like tobacco mostly, but there was a subtle scent of fruit and something outdoorsy. He was barely even paying attention to what the two of them were talking about, but he knew that having Vanitas this close to him was exactly what he needed at this moment. He clutched at him like he was his oxygen, his very lifeline, and the only thing he could moan through his hazy sickness was Vanitas's name. </p>
<p>Caroline frowned. "Be careful, Ven. It was nice to meet you. I hope we see each other again someday." </p>
<p>Vanitas scooped him up into his arms before he could even formulate a response. He didn't know Vanitas was strong enough to do this, to carry him like he was just a limp, lifeless doll, but it felt nice. He wrapped his arms around Vanitas's neck and pressed his face against his shoulder, allowing his eyes to fall shut again as Vanitas carried him. He felt safe, protected. Somehow even loved. Vanitas loved him, he knew, whether he wanted to admit it or not. </p>
<p>"Thank you," he murmured against Vanitas's skin. </p>
<p>He felt Vanitas's arms tense around him, then relax again. "For what?" </p>
<p>"For taking care of me."</p>
<p>Vanitas was silent as he walked through the club, the noise almost too much for Ven to bear. It was so, so loud, and his head pounded with each heavy beat thudding through the speakers. He could feel Vanitas staring at him, though he wasn’t exactly sure what emotion was behind it. Vanitas’s heart was beating really fast, though. He rested his hand over it, counting the beats until numbers started to not make sense to him. </p>
<p>“Did you know that you have a giant neon dick on your chest?” Vanitas finally asked. </p>
<p>Ven threw his head back and laughed, then groaned as a shock of pain shot through his skull like a bullet. He rubbed at his eyes and grimaced as the nausea rolled over him again, and his body felt even heavier and more limp in Vanitas’s grip as he sagged to the ground, pulling Vanitas down with him.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Vanitas hissed as he violently tried to disentangle his limbs from Ven’s deadweight pinning him to the ground. He finally managed to roll out from underneath him, letting out heavy, agitated breaths with each movement as Ven moaned and rubbed at his aching head. “I’m trying to fucking help you, and you’re making it so difficult. I hate you so fucking much.” </p>
<p>The words didn’t register to Ven. He groaned, rolling over onto his side and shuddering. He didn’t think he had ever been this drunk in his life. This sick, either. “I’m gonna fucking vomit,” he said, and he heard Vanitas release a string of curses as he lightly kicked at Ven’s back and finally leaned down to take him into his arms once again. </p>
<p>It was a struggle, especially with Ven flopping around with limp, lifeless limbs that felt like they were made of lead, but Vanitas eventually got a good hold of him. Not the best, most comfortable hold, but it was good enough to get them moving again. </p>
<p>“Have I ever told you how much I fucking hate you?” Vanitas growled into Ven’s ear. He was holding him upright, their bodies pressed tightly together, his arms wrapped tightly around Ven’s waist with Ven’s feet just barely dragging against the floor. “Because I really fucking hate you.” </p>
<p>Ven groaned, pressing his face into Vanitas’s neck. He was warm, and a light layer of sweat clung to his skin as he trudged through the club carrying Ven in his arms. He smelled familiar and safe. “I need another drink.” </p>
<p>“No, you fucking don’t,” Vanitas hissed, pinching the inside of Ven’s elbow hard enough to make him cry out and stagger out of Vanitas’s arms. Vanitas caught him, though, before he could go tumbling to the ground again. </p>
<p>“What was that for?” Ven asked, poking his lower lip out. Sometimes that made Vanitas feel sorry for him. </p>
<p>“Because you’re a fucking idiot,” Vanitas said. “What you need is a bathroom so you can puke your guts out instead of getting it all over me. And a shower. Gods, you smell disgusting. It’s making <i>me</i> nauseous. It’s like you’ve been sitting in a tub of tequila for a week. How many drinks did you have?” </p>
<p>“Um…” Ven tried to count on his fingers, but numbers still weren’t quite making sense to him, and he wasn’t really sure if he was holding up one finger or three. “Like four...teen. Four and twenty. Plus ten.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know what the fuck that means. Did you eat anything?” </p>
<p>“...there were some peanuts at the bar.” </p>
<p>Vanitas sucked in a breath and blew it out rather aggressively. “That doesn’t count. You’re such a fucking moron, oh my god. I can’t believe that <i>you</i> are the one in college and I’m in here stripping. You’re so fucking <i>stupid</i>.” </p>
<p>Ven whimpered a little as he cracked his eyes open, and he grinned, dragging his finger over the sharp lines of Vanitas’s jaw. “I could strip if I wanted to.”</p>
<p>Vanitas huffed. “You have zero stage presence. I would never pay to see you strip.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to pay to see me strip. I’d do it for you for free.” </p>
<p>Vanitas sucked in a shaky breath, and with a grunt, kicked in the bathroom door. “Shut the <i>fuck</i> up or I’ll just drop you on this floor and let some creep take care of you.”</p>
<p>Ven giggled, burying his face into Vanitas’s neck once again and pressing a light, barely noticeable kiss to it. He watched as Vanitas made his way across the room, how people seemed to part around him like they were afraid he was carrying some horrible disease. He went directly to the first stall, kicked that door open too, and tossed Ven onto the ground in a slumped position. “Go ahead,” Vanitas said, moving away from him as he leaned against the frame of the stall.</p>
<p>Ven rubbed at his eyes. He was starting to get a little bit of his coherence back, but all of the sounds and the smells around him were making him dizzy all over again. “I can’t vomit on command, you know,” he said. </p>
<p>“Well, you’re gonna sit there until you do. I’m not risking you throwing up all over me.” </p>
<p>Ven sighed, leaning over the toilet and staring down at the water. Most of the time, he would be more concerned about germs, but he couldn’t find the energy to care about stuff like that right now, not when he felt this lightheaded and dead inside. “Hey,” he said, turning his head so that he could see Vanitas again. He grinned. “This is the same stall I threw up in the night you gave me a lap dance.” </p>
<p>Vanitas rolled his eyes. “How sweet.” </p>
<p>Ven sighed again, rubbing a hand over his hot, sweaty face, and leaned against the wall of the bathroom stall. “Hey, Vanitas?” He kicked at the toilet weakly, his head lolling to the side. “Did you really blow some guy for munny earlier tonight?” </p>
<p>Vanitas was silent for a long moment, almost too long. Ven had to look up to make sure that he hadn’t abandoned him here with strangers in the bathroom while he was this drunk, but he was still there. There were at least three of him wavering around in Ven’s line of sight, staring down at him with a much too serious expression. Then slowly, he nodded. “Yeah, I did. And I kind of feel bad about it too. But not because of you! Because...that guy was gross, and I have higher standards than that, and I --” </p>
<p>Ven threw up. He’d had the flu and food poisoning and all kinds of sicknesses before. He’d thrown up before Vanitas gave him a lap dance, and he’d thrown up multiple times from anxiety over stupid things like tests and dates. But none of that compared to how awful this was. He felt the burn in every inch of his body, like fire running through his veins, and all of the muscles in his stomach and arms and legs felt like they were tensing and spasming like they hadn't been used in years. The taste in his mouth and the acidic burn in his throat was terrible, and he realized after a while that he was crying, though he wasn't sure when that had even started or why. </p>
<p>He wasn't sure how long he was in that bathroom stall. It stopped for a few minutes, and he got some sort of relief, though his body was shaking and shuddering like he had just gone through some particularly hard workout, and then it started again, and this time, he could feel Vanitas beside him. He was cursing and complaining the entire time, but he was there, and it was such an overwhelmingly comforting presence that none of this felt so bad anymore. </p>
<p>Though he vowed that he would never drink like this again, especially at Badlands. Or any club, really. </p>
<p>"There you go," Vanitas said, his voice unusually soft as he rubbed soothing circles into Ven's back and brushed thick strands of sweaty blonde hair from his forehead. "Feeling better now? You fucking should, you disgusting fuck. Come on, get up." </p>
<p>Ven felt better. He couldn't exactly see clearly, but he felt like he could at least see enough to get himself up on his feet and make his way to the sink with minimal help from Vanitas. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror, and it danced and shimmered before him like he was looking into a lake instead. There were unfamiliar faces all around him, surrounding him like demons and vultures waiting to swoop down and grab him up, and panic struck his heart for a brief moment before his gaze focused on the fuzzy image of Vanitas standing right next to him, looking irritated as he turned on the water and pushed Ven's head into the sink. </p>
<p>"Wash your mouth out," he commanded. "Gods, you smell fucking horrible. Hurry up, I'm taking you to the shower. You're disgusting." </p>
<p>"Shower?" Ven asked. He swirled some water around in his mouth, and it tasted awful, so he spit it back out, wiping away the drool from his face. "Are you taking me home?" </p>
<p>"We have showers here. I think your boyfriend would be pretty upset if I sent you home looking like this, wouldn't he? It would somehow be my fault." </p>
<p>Ven opened his mouth to correct him, to let him know that he absolutely did not have a boyfriend, but Vanitas's hands around his waist cut him off. He forgot what he was even going to say. He smiled up at him, tracing the sharp lines of his face all the way down to his collarbone and circling his nipple with the little dangly piercing. He wanted to suck on his nipples so bad. He wanted to leave bruises across his skin and then watch him dance on stage with those markings all over him. It would drive him insane. </p>
<p>"You're so pretty," he settled on saying. </p>
<p>Vanitas shot him a glare, and his grip tightened as he pinched at the fat on Ven's hip. "Save the compliments for someone who cares, okay? I don't give a shit about you. I'm just trying to clean up the mess you're making in my club so I can get back to my shift." </p>
<p>"What mess am I making?" </p>
<p>"You damn well know if I wouldn't have grabbed you that you'd be vomiting everywhere and crawling across the floor like a damn animal. Just shut the fuck up and let me help you." </p>
<p>Ven smiled as they stumbled down the hallway, the crowd growing smaller and smaller the further they went. He leaned against Vanitas for support, letting him carry most of the weight so that Ven wouldn't trip and cause them to fall again. He was so drunk. He had never been this drunk in his life. He thought back to when Vanitas had asked him how many drinks he'd had, and now that he was <i>really</i> thinking about it, he had absolutely no idea how many drinks he'd had. But he was <i>really</i> bad at holding his liquor, and he knew he was going to be feeling this so bad in the morning. </p>
<p>It was so stupid. Why did he think that getting drunk would take away the pain and the scars that Vanitas had left on his heart? It had, for a while, but now that he was starting to sober up just a little, it was coming back full force, like a train smashing into him head-on. And it didn't help that the source of his problem was right here next to him. </p>
<p>They finally arrived at a door marked with a sign that Ven couldn't read no matter how hard he tried, and Vanitas pushed the door open and slung him inside. He staggered and fell against the wall, breathing heavily. There was already a shower running, and steam filled the room in a comforting cloud that made Ven sweat, but it was making his muscles feel looser and his mind feel more open. He glanced at Vanitas and smiled as he watched him digging through a bag that was thrown haphazardly in a cubby on the wall. He cared. He cared so much, and he wouldn't admit it. It made Ven's heart hurt. Because he loved him too. But if he said it out loud, he thought Vanitas might abandon him here with whoever else was showering. Because Vanitas was running away from it just as much as Ven was running toward it. </p>
<p>"Here," Vanitas said, thrusting a toothbrush and toothpaste into Ven's hands. "Brush your teeth. Your breath smells like puke." </p>
<p>Ven fumbled with the toothbrush, frowning as Vanitas dragged him to the sink. "Whose toothbrush is this?" </p>
<p>"Mine. I'm buying a new one tomorrow so I don't have your fucking puke germs all over it." </p>
<p>Ven stared down at it, his nose wrinkling, and shook his head. "I don't wanna use your toothbrush." </p>
<p>"Oh, okay," Vanitas said, rolling his eyes. "So you have no problem putting your tongue down my throat and in my ass, but you draw the line at my fucking <i>toothbrush</i>." He crossed his arms, glaring at Ven so hard that it made Ven crumble and realize how ridiculous all that sounded. </p>
<p>If he had been sober, he might have been embarrassed about the conversation because there <i>was</i> another person in there, but he didn't really care all that much. The silence was thick and heavy on him as he turned his back on Vanitas and squeezed some toothpaste onto the toothbrush. He felt his skin prickle on his back, but he thought that might have only been because Vanitas was staring holes into him as he brushed his teeth. Then, the water turned off, and a deep voice said, "Vanitas? Is that you?" </p>
<p>Vanitas snorted and kicked at the floor. "Yeah, you got something to say?" </p>
<p>"Nah." </p>
<p>Ven spit out the toothpaste and turned the water on so he could rinse his mouth out again. He watched in the mirror as some big, burly man stepped out of the shower, naked and unbothered as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Ven recognized him as one of the guards from the front door. The stoic and quiet one. He had a few bruises along his cheek, and his lip was busted, but the blood had been cleaned up. </p>
<p>"Hey!" Vanitas snapped in front of Ven's eyes and smacked him on the side of the head. "How about you stop checking out other guys and clean yourself up?" </p>
<p>Ven shook his head rapidly. "I wasn't looking --" </p>
<p>"Clothes off." </p>
<p>Ven stole a glance at the guard and then looked back at Vanitas. He wasn't sure, even being this drunk, how comfortable he was stripping down to get in the shower in front of a total stranger, but the guy wasn't even paying them any attention. He seemed like the type of person that just saw drama happening and didn't care. </p>
<p>"Got into a little scuffle," he said as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Customers are crazy tonight." </p>
<p>"Mmm. I'll say." Vanitas shot another piercing glare in Ven's direction, and Ven smiled sheepishly at him as he pulled his shoes and pants off. He hesitated on the underwear, continuously looking in the guard's direction before finally, Vanitas let out an annoyed sigh and pulled his underwear down, then pushed him into the shower. "You. Are. The. Fucking. Worst." Each word was punctuated with a struggle of flailing limbs as Vanitas heaved him in and turned the water on, then stripped down himself and joined Ven in the tiny space. </p>
<p>Ven, unable to resist himself, looked down at Vanitas's dick, resting against his inner thigh, completely unaroused by the encounter. Still, without being hard, he was pretty big. And Ven had never fooled around in the shower before. </p>
<p>"Have you ever had sex in the shower?" he asked, unabashed and completely forgetting they weren't alone. </p>
<p>Vanitas hissed underneath his breath and grabbed a brand new bar of soap, then got to work washing Ven's face and arms. "Yeah, I have. But don't think for a fucking second you're going to. I don't screw drunk people unless I'm drunk too. I have morals." </p>
<p>Ven grimaced as he rubbed the soap over his skin, scouring him so completely clean that he was sure he was taking off layers of his skin. The water was so hot that it scorched him, and steam curled around them in a thick fog, obscuring most of Vanitas's body except for those hard, golden eyes. "You can fuck me if you want to," Ven said. "I don't mind." </p>
<p>Vanitas's gaze flicked up to meet his as he scrubbed between his fingers and then started on his chest. "Hell no." </p>
<p>Ven pouted a little and leaned up against the wall, which made it harder for Vanitas to clean him. Vanitas cursed, hauling him up on his feet again and rubbed the bar of soap over every inch of Ven's skin that he could reach. Ven sighed, succumbing to the warm, wet touches as hot water dripped down his face and body. It was waking his mind up little by little, making him remember things that he wouldn't have thought about just an hour ago. Things didn't look so blurry anymore. And Vanitas...well, Vanitas was washing his ass, and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. </p>
<p>"Why do you leave your toothbrush here?" Ven asked. </p>
<p>Vanitas gritted his teeth, spinning Ven around roughly so that he could wash his front, and Ven could swear that he almost looked sad. "Everyone leaves a toothbrush here. Sometimes you gotta wash your mouth out after you blow someone. Or sometimes you just drink a little too much and smell like shit." </p>
<p>Ven smiled. There were worse insults he could throw at him, he supposed. And he seemed far too focused on cleaning Ven, on letting his hands linger in some spots that made Ven shiver and moan. Maybe that wasn't his intention, but it was certainly getting Ven in the mood. Drunk or not, he knew he was okay with Vanitas doing whatever he wanted to him. </p>
<p>"I'd like to have sex in a shower," Ven said, curling one arm around Vanitas's neck as he scrubbed at his dick and his legs. He broke away from Ven's grip, kneeling in front of him as he cleaned him so that he was at eye level with his dick. He wasn't hard yet, but he was sure if Vanitas kept touching him like that, it wouldn't be long. "I think it would be fun. All warm and wet and slippery." </p>
<p>Vanitas snorted a laugh and rose back up to meet Ven's wavering gaze. "Yeah, it's all fun and games until someone slips and breaks their arm." </p>
<p>Ven bit his lip to hide his smile. "Is that what happened to you?" </p>
<p>Vanitas's mouth turned up into a slight smile. "Try explaining that to the nurses at the hospital." </p>
<p>Ven laughed, at first a soft noise, but the longer that Vanitas stood there staring at him, the louder it got. It bounced off the walls and echoed through the whole shower room, shook through his entire body and felt so warm and wonderful that he almost could have cried just from sheer joy. As he wiped a single tear from his eye and blinked up at Vanitas, he watched all of the hard edges of his face gradually soften as he leaned in to Ven, his palms pressed flat against the wall on either side of Ven, caging him in. Ven's laughter was cut short, as if all of the breath had been knocked from his lungs, and all he could focus on was Vanitas's mouth so close to his, hovering just an inch away, almost brushing him. He leaned forward just a little bit, pressed a brief, gentle kiss to Vanitas's mouth, and Vanitas pulled away with a grunt. </p>
<p>"Come on," he said, obviously disgruntled. "Let's get you in bed." </p>
<p>Ven perked up a little bit and followed closely at Vanitas's heels as he walked the short space to the faucet to turn off the water. Vanitas looked so cute all soaking wet, with his dark hair hanging in his eyes and stuck to his forehead and his cheeks, how it curled up a little bit at the base of his neck. He also liked how flushed Vanitas looked, and not in like a sexual way. This was different from when they had fucked in his apartment. He just looked...pink. And fresh. And clean. It gave color to his cheeks and his eyes and the rest of his body, and he looked almost healthy and content with the steam swirling gently around his body as he emerged from the shower. </p>
<p>He glanced over his shoulder at Ven, who was still following so close to him that there was hardly room for either of them to breathe, then turned his whole body to face Ven. He scowled. “What the hell are you doing? Have you not ever heard of personal space? Get off my ass.” </p>
<p>“Aww, but I like your ass,” Ven said, pinching one of Vanitas’s cheeks, and Vanitas yelped and leaped away from him, almost running into the guard, who had dressed and was trying to leave the bathroom. The man looked first at Vanitas, naked and dripping close to him, and then at Ven, who wasn’t much better off, though he was a tad bit embarrassed and tried to cover himself with the shower curtain. </p>
<p>Then he realized that there probably wasn’t any room for awkward or uncomfortable situations at Badlands. They’d probably seen it all. He dropped the shower curtain and rushed at Vanitas, arms outstretched as he leaped into his arms, and Vanitas screamed in alarm and staggered backward into the wall, where he promptly dropped Ven back on his ass on the floor. </p>
<p>“What the <i>fuck</i> do you think you’re doing?” he shouted, wiping his chest off as if Ven had somehow made him wetter. </p>
<p>Ven frowned as he looked up at him. “You know how in the movies --” </p>
<p>“Stop. Shut the fuck up. I don’t even --” Vanitas turned around to look at the guard, who was watching with something between amusement and horror on his face, though it was hard to tell what exactly was going through his mind. His expression was mostly pretty blank. He opened his mouth to say something, and Vanitas ran to the door and threw it open. “Don’t say anything. Just get the fuck out.” </p>
<p>Once they were alone, Vanitas pressed himself against the door and sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He looked irritated, and Ven couldn’t really understand why. Maybe he had misread that Vanitas cared for him. Maybe he didn’t actually enjoy spending time with him. But all of this was so nice for Ven. It was all so simple, so tender, so full of love, and he couldn’t help but enjoy every second of it. At least they got to be together. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” he said as he tried to get up from the floor. It was slippery though, and he was still pretty drunk, so his limbs weren’t quite working right, and he fell flat on his ass again. Vanitas looked up at him, shaking his head in disappointment, and though he wasn’t smiling, there was a little twinkle in his eyes that let Ven know he was at least <i>a little bit</i> charmed by Ven’s drunken actions. </p>
<p>“You’re such a fucking idiot,” Vanitas said, offering his hand to Ven to help him up. Ven took it with a smile and a nod and managed to get halfway up before his foot slipped out from underneath him and he tumbled again, this time taking Vanitas with him. Vanitas crashed onto the wet floor, landing hard on his elbow and kicking Ven in the ribs in the process, and he winced and rolled over, cursing and groaning the whole time as Ven giggled. </p>
<p>“You think this is a fucking joke?” Vanitas growled, rolling to his side so that he could face Ven. His lips curled back into a snarl, and he grabbed Ven’s chin forcefully and made him turn his head so that he was facing him. “I’m on the fucking clock. I’m supposed to be dancing for a bunch of middle-aged weirdos with a bunch of cash, and instead, I’m in here taking care of your drunk ass. For free. I swear to whatever deity there is, Ventus, you’re on my very last nerve. You owe me so much fucking cash --” </p>
<p>Ven closed the gap between them, his lips crashing hard into Vanitas’s as he wrapped his arm around his neck, dragging him closer and closer until their bodies were indistinguishable from one another. Vanitas fought him at first, but slowly, he let go of Ven’s chin and melted against his touch, instead grazing his knuckles over Ven’s warm cheek and stopping just below his jawline. He held Ven’s face firmly in his hand as he kissed him, soft and gentle for the most part, but Vanitas was a biter, and he took any chance he got to bite down on Ven’s lips and his tongue. </p>
<p>Ven had no idea how long they stayed like this, how long they spent with their bodies intertwined and their lips gliding so perfectly together and their tongues sliding in and out of each other’s mouths, exploring each and every spot they could find. They kissed until Ven couldn’t breathe, until his lips felt chapped and swollen and raw, and then they just kept going, unable to tear themselves away from one another for even a second. Ven couldn’t get enough of Vanitas’s lips, the minty, peachy, smoky taste that clung to them, and he couldn’t get enough of Vanitas’s hands tracing down his neck, his shoulders, his arms, grazing lightly over his side and sending sensations previously unknown to him shivering through his bones. </p>
<p>He stopped when he tasted the blood in his mouth, and he pulled away, touching at the spot on his lip where Vanitas had bit him and torn the skin. It wasn’t bad, but the metallic taste on his tongue was sharp and unpleasant, and it had certainly cut through the fog of lust clouding his already drunk mind. </p>
<p>“S-sorry,” Vanitas said, breathless, his voice hoarse and husky. He ran a finger over Ven’s lip and sighed. “I get rough a lot.” </p>
<p>Ven shook his head, intertwining his fingers with Vanitas’s as he rested his forehead against his. “It’s okay. I like it when you get rough.” He ran his hand gently through Vanitas’s wet hair and closed his eyes as he nudged his nose against Vanitas’s. He sucked in a shaky breath to steady himself, then let it out. “I love you.” </p>
<p>Vanitas pulled away slightly and shook his head with a weak laugh. “You’re fucking drunk.” He kissed Ven’s palm, then struggled to his feet enough to help Ven up. </p>
<p>“I know,” Ven said, once they were face to face again, “but I love you when I’m sober too.” </p>
<p>"You don't know what you're talking about. Come here." He held a towel out to Ven, and Ven took it and started to dry himself off. He watched as Vanitas shook his hair out and little droplets of water flew across the room, and he ran his hands through it to get it back in its signature spiky look. He glanced up at Ven, frowning, and said, "Do you need me to dry you off too?" </p>
<p>Ven shook his head, finishing up and then pulling on his underwear and pants. "No, I can do it. I just...why do you not believe me?" </p>
<p>Pulling his boots on, Vanitas hopped over to him and looped his arm through Ven's, holding him up, though he didn't really need much help anymore. "You can't love me. Because I'm unlovable. That's why I don't believe you." </p>
<p>"Vanitas --" </p>
<p>"Ventus." His tone was harsh, cutting Ven right off as he dragged him out of the room and back into the hallway. Ven watched him, wide-eyed and a little afraid, wanting to talk to him, to tell him everything that was in his heart right at that second, but he didn't want to run him off again. Saying the right things right now was absolutely crucial. And maybe...the right thing was to stay silent. </p>
<p>"I don't need your pity." They started up a narrow metal staircase that ascended into a space so dark that it looked like they were walking up into a void. "And I don't need you trying to explain to me about how you <i>think</i> you feel. I just want you to understand that this is not ever going to result in anything. Because it can't. Do you understand that?" He stopped in the middle of the staircase and rounded on Ven, his face much too serious for Ven's liking. There was no amusement, no rage, no anything. He just stared. </p>
<p>Ven swallowed, looking down at the stairs below him, and nodded. "Yeah, I get it. This isn't anything. But I still want to be around, if that's okay." </p>
<p>Vanitas shrugged. "Sure. I wouldn't mind that. Just stop getting so drunk and making yourself sick in <i>my</i> club. Take that shit somewhere else. I already have enough to deal with around here." </p>
<p>They reached the top of the staircase, and Ven still couldn't quite see where they were going. It didn't look like there was anything up there except a few boxes scattered here and there labeled things like "costumes" and "Spell Weaver" and "business reports 17-18." Vanitas let go of his hand and dropped to his knees, then crawled his way underneath a long metal bar that seemed to have come out of nowhere, blocking them out of the rest of the area. </p>
<p>"Come on," Vanitas said, turning to hold his hand out to Ven again. "It's a tight squeeze. Don't knock yourself out on that rail." </p>
<p>Ven squinted his eyes. Things were swirling around for him again, and it was extra hard to adjust to the lighting in this area. He took Vanitas's hand and dropped to his knees, allowing Vanitas to pull him through until he was sitting next to him in a very tight, carpeted space. "Where are you taking me?" he asked. He knew Vanitas wouldn't hurt him, but the thought crossed his mind that he could probably be murdered up here, and no one would have any idea. The sounds of the club below them were muffled, so if he screamed, that probably wouldn't be heard either. </p>
<p>"Somewhere you can get some rest," Vanitas said. "I have to stay here, and I'm not sending you off to your apartment by yourself." </p>
<p>Ven smiled a little. "That's really nice of you." </p>
<p>Vanitas snorted. "That's not <i>nice</i>. It's just smart. You could cause all sorts of problems if I let you keep running around down there." </p>
<p>They had to crawl for a very long distance, and it was making Ven rather dizzy and weak, especially with no light. And there was dust <i>everywhere</i>. He kept sneezing and choking almost every time his hand hit the carpet. It looked like this place hadn't been cleaned in years. </p>
<p>Finally, they reached an area where they could stand up. Vanitas got to his feet, then offered his hands to Ven, who wobbled the entire way up before falling against Vanitas's body. "W-where are we?" he asked. </p>
<p>"Old storage rooms," Vanitas replied, as if this was normal. </p>
<p>He led the way down the narrow walkway, past three or four rooms before stopping in front of one. "You're putting me in an old, musty storage closet way up here? That's kind of...terrifying." </p>
<p>"You'll have a bed." Vanitas pushed open the door in front of them, and just a little bit of light spilled out onto the floor before them. It was coming from a lamp that was sat on top of a box that looked like it might have been an old shipping crate. All of the crates were pushed to the side against the wall, making room for an air mattress that was hastily made with two pillows and a blanket, a mini fridge in the corner, and a coffee maker on a different crate in the right corner. There were a few plastic cups and plates haphazardly stacked on top of the mini fridge, and there were a few pairs of clothes thrown across the floor. </p>
<p>Vanitas's clothes. </p>
<p>"Uh…" Ven looked around at the room, frowning at how small and how dirty it was. Staying here would make him feel claustrophobic. "Vanitas, are you --" </p>
<p>"Don't sit there and feel sorry for me, okay? And don't ask any dumbass questions and try to get me to move in with you. Because I won't. This is just a temporary fix to my situation." He grabbed Ven's wrist rather roughly and dragged him to the bed. "I'm saving up for a new place. A nicer place than what I had. It's just gonna take some time…" </p>
<p>Ven shook his head. His heart swelled with something like guilt, though he wasn't sure what <i>he</i> was feeling guilty for. He hadn't done anything to put Vanitas in this situation. He sat down next to Vanitas on the bed, slowly, like he wasn't entirely in his body. Then, he dared to look up at Vanitas, and he wished he wouldn't have. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was drunk or if the look on Vanitas's face was just too much, but he burst into tears. </p>
<p>Vanitas rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance as he leaned over and patted Ven on the back. How backwards was that? He was the one that should have been upset, but Ven was crying for him. For the life he was forced to live in order to just barely survive. "What the fuck are you so sad about?" Vanitas asked harshly. "I'm fine. This is nice. I don't have to pay rent. Plus, I get all the time to myself that I need. No neighbors fighting at all hours the morning. No police sirens all through the night. You can't hear anything up here." </p>
<p>"B-but," Ven said, his bottom lip trembling as he wiped away his tears. He took in a deep breath, steadying himself, and though the tears continued to pool in his eyes, he at least had a little control of himself. "You shouldn't have to give blowjobs to middle-aged rich guys just to get by. Because I know you don't like to." </p>
<p>"Yeah, well, life is hell," Vanitas grumbled, pulling away from Ven. "We live through it, and then we end up going to hell anyway for all the shit we had to do here to get by. It's a neverending cycle. Some people were just born to suffer, Ventus. Get over it. I have." </p>
<p>"But --" </p>
<p>"Shut it. Go to bed." Before Ven could even put up anymore arguments, he grabbed him and gently pushed him onto his back on the mattress, wrestling the blanket out from underneath him and tossing it aside as he removed Ven's shoes and then started unbuttoning his pants. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Ven asked, voice shaking. He wasn't scared, never. In fact, he welcomed whatever Vanitas did to him. He was sure his drunk and sober mind were on the same wavelength when it came to Vanitas. </p>
<p>"Relax. I'm just taking your pants off so you'll be more comfortable." He pulled them down, and Ven whimpered and rolled his hips forward against Vanitas needily, begging him to stay, to give him attention. "You're so fucking horny all the time, good god. What the fuck is wrong with you?" </p>
<p>"Not all the time," Ven corrected him. He rolled over onto his side so that he could see Vanitas better, and Vanitas covered him with the blanket and tucked him in tightly, like he was swaddling a baby. "Just whenever I'm around you." </p>
<p>Vanitas rolled his eyes. "People talk shit about me all the time. They need to be watching you." He cleared his throat, shuffling around awkwardly for a minute, then grabbed a bucket from beside one of the crates. "This is in case you need to throw up some more. Or whatever. Just don't throw up in my bed or on the floor. And don't piss yourself either. You're a grown ass man." He looked around the room, hands on his hips, then went to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "In case you get thirsty. I'll leave it right here. Um...I get off around 4:30 this morning, so if you get hungry before then, there are snacks in the fridge. Like string cheese and grapes and stuff. And...if you want coffee, there's a coffee pot over there. That's it, I guess." He sighed. "Are you okay, or are you gonna be a little whiny bitch some more?" </p>
<p>"I'm not whiny!" Ven exclaimed, then covered his mouth and shook his head. His voice had risen at least an octave. It made him sound childish. Vanitas only rolled his eyes and smiled a little. "Will you stay with me?" He reached his hand out, taking Vanitas's fingers in his hand and lightly swinging his arm back and forth. "Please?" </p>
<p>"I'll be back," Vanitas assured him. "Just try to sleep that off. You're gonna have a terrible headache in the morning." He reached over Ven and turned the lamp off, and Ven sighed, settling himself against the lumpy pillow and the uncomfortable mattress. </p>
<p>"Goodnight," he whispered into the darkness. He thought it would be hard to sleep here, but he was already drifting off, his eyes closing and his breathing slowing down. He couldn't see Vanitas, but he could feel his presence, and right as he was on the cusp of falling asleep, he felt a hand brush his hair back from his face and lips press gently against his forehead, and he had no doubt in his mind that Vanitas loved him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ven was awoken by a pounding headache. It was the kind of headache that he could feel pulsing all the way through his skull, bouncing back and forth like needles flying through his brain. It beat like a drum behind his eyelids and in his temples and made his body hurt with the power of it. His stomach knotted up and flipped and he felt bile rising in his throat again. Quickly, he searched for the bucket, but as soon as he'd found it, the sensation had gone away. </p>
<p>He had no idea where he was or what time it was. He didn't remember much of anything that had happened last night. He and Vanitas had had a fight, and then...everything else was pretty blurry. He was sure he had spent some time with Terra and Roxas, maybe Lea and Xion too. And Vanitas was there...he just couldn't quite put all of the pieces together in his mind. </p>
<p>Flipping over in the bed, he reached blindly through the darkness and found that this was indeed not his room, but an unfamiliar place he'd never been before, and he had no idea where his pants or his phone were. </p>
<p>With a sigh, he flopped back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. It was mostly clean except for a few cobwebs here and there. It smelled like old dust and aged paper. He wished he knew where he'd ended up, if he had ended up going home with a complete stranger or, even worse, if he had had sex with a complete stranger. </p>
<p>And then he realized that there was someone next to him. At first, his body tensed, and he was too afraid to look beside him at who he had ended up with. Then, as the breathing got heavier next to him, his curiosity won him over, and he flipped to his side to see Vanitas lying there next to him. </p>
<p>The pieces of his memory began to fall into place. Vanitas had come to the rescue when he thought Ven had had too much to drink. He'd been beside him while he was sick, washed him off, kissed him, then brought him here. To his place. An old, dusty storage room in the upper level of Badlands. The only place he could call home right now. </p>
<p>He sighed, sadness filling him once again as he thought about Vanitas's circumstances, but thinking about it just made his head hurt more, so he stopped and just lay there, focusing all of his attention on Vanitas. </p>
<p>He had dreamed about this for a long while, for the day that he got to wake up in the morning next to Vanitas and see how he looked when he was sleeping. And he was just as beautiful in sleep as he was awake. His hair had lost most of its volume and was sort of just lying there against his face, though in some places it curled at the end like it was trying to rebel. It hung in his eyes, which were closed tightly and still ringed with messy eyeliner that he apparently never washed off. He slept with his lips parted just a little bit, his breath coming out in short puffs as his chest rose and fell at a steady pace, and he had one arm thrown across his face with the other underneath his pillow. </p>
<p>For once in his life, he looked like he was at peace, like there was nothing in the world that could harm him. </p>
<p>Several seconds passed as Ven just lay there propped on his elbow, watching each soft, tranquil inhale and exhale as Vanitas slept and then, he just couldn't help himself. He didn't want to take him from this peace, but he also couldn't stand not seeing his eyes or hearing his voice. Like the needy little shit that he knew he was, he climbed across the bed and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Vanitas's nose. </p>
<p>"Mmph," was the only response he got as Vanitas shifted a little, refusing to open his eyes. </p>
<p>"Good morning," Ven whispered, brushing a strand of dark hair away from Vanitas's face as he planted another kiss on his lips. </p>
<p>Vanitas groaned again, rubbing at his eye, and buried his face into the pillow. "Ventus. Go back to sleep." </p>
<p>Ven smiled, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "I'm too happy to go back to sleep. Wake up and talk to me. Please?" </p>
<p>Vanitas shook his head, mumbling something Ven couldn't quite make out. Ven sighed in frustration, flopping back onto the bed with a huff, then rolled close to Vanitas and kissed his neck. Vanitas shifted a little, but there was no protest from him, so Ven thought maybe it would be okay to keep going. He was slow, experimenting with what Vanitas was comfortable with, trying to have as much contact as he possibly could with him without irritating him or waking him up. </p>
<p>He started with his neck, leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses along his skin all the way up to his jaw, which was enough to make Vanitas finally turn his head back to face him. Ven ran his fingers carefully over Vanitas's cheek, then kissed everywhere that he had touched, all the way up to his ear, where he took his earlobe in his teeth and nibbled and sucked gently until he got a soft sigh from Vanitas in response. </p>
<p>"Is this okay?" he asked, and Vanitas nodded and yawned, still refusing to even look at him. </p>
<p>"Yeah…'s fine. Keep going." </p>
<p>Ven grinned and kissed him hard on the mouth, a brief kiss, but Vanitas shifted his body closer to him and kind of kissed back. When Vanitas drifted back off, becoming nearly unresponsive to all of Ven's touches, he frowned and fell back to kissing his neck, making sure to leave a bright red mark here and there for the customers at Badlands to see. For them to envy. Vanitas was his, and he was Vanitas's, whether Vanitas wanted to talk about it that way or not. They belonged together, and he would make sure everyone knew that. </p>
<p>"Vanitas?" he whispered against Vanitas's chest. He stopped as he kissed around his heart, letting the dull, slow beating soothe him, and his eyes fluttered shut as he rested his cheek against his skin. He loved him. He loved him so much that it physically ached him. He couldn't explain this feeling to anyone in the world, this feeling that he was finally whole again, like the one piece of his life that had been missing was finally shifting into place. He swallowed, blinking back tears. "I love you." </p>
<p>"Mmm...you too." </p>
<p>His eyes widened, his heart beating faster. He wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly. That had to be the sleep, right? He didn't know what he was saying. "What?" </p>
<p>"Ventus...go to sleep." </p>
<p>Ven sighed. So close. "But I want to keep kissing you." </p>
<p>"Fine. Just...stop waking me up." </p>
<p>"Okay." He kissed above his heart again, then carefully dipped down to his nipple. He was gentle, as gentle as he could be, rolling the nub between his teeth and then licking back over it with his tongue. Each movement seemed to make Vanitas's otherwise soft breaths stutter just a little. It made him feel a little dizzy, a little strange, knowing that he was doing all of this while Vanitas was sleeping. </p>
<p>"Hey…" He buried himself underneath the cover, his hand falling to Vanitas's hip as he shook him just slightly. "Are you sure this is okay? Tell me if it's not." </p>
<p>"If what's okay?" Vanitas asked groggily, his voice thick with sleep. "That you keep talking to me or you keep touching me?" </p>
<p>Ven chewed his bottom lip, worrying it until it felt raw. "Both." </p>
<p>Vanitas sighed, shifting around again to get comfortable. "You can keep touching me just as long as you shut <i>the fuck</i> up." </p>
<p>"I'm just checking. I don't wanna…you know. Be weird." </p>
<p>"You're being annoying." </p>
<p>"Sorry." </p>
<p>"Shut. Up." </p>
<p>Ven opened his mouth to reply, then closed it and just nodded. He didn't want to upset Vanitas any further, and he had given him full permission to touch him. Still, it made his stomach turn thinking about messing with someone while they were sleeping. He wouldn't want someone touching him. Unless it was Vanitas...he would let Vanitas do anything he wanted whenever he wanted. </p>
<p>Maybe this was okay. </p>
<p>He held Vanitas's hip tighter, letting his thumb graze over the piercings there as he kissed Vanitas's other nipple, tugging at the chain piercing just a little to get a weak sort of sound to come from Vanitas, then dragging his teeth along the skin underneath. He was completely under the blanket now, and he wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to do, just wanting to give Vanitas the love and the attention that he deserved, but it was awfully hard to ignore the fact that Vanitas slept completely naked. And, like Ven, he was starting to get a little bit of a hard-on. </p>
<p>He chewed at his bottom lip again, still unsure, still feeling a little queasy about doing this at all, but he thought maybe Vanitas wanted him to, and he wanted to make Vanitas feel good at any chance he could get. </p>
<p>He kissed his chest again, then, far more nervous than he had been before, he let his hands trail down to Vanitas's thighs. At first, he just grazed over his skin with the tips of his fingers as blood rushed through his ears, drowning out all of the terrified thoughts running through his mind, and then, as he dipped lower with his kisses and let his lips travel over Vanitas's belly button and his sharp hip bones, he reached back and cupped his ass, giving it a slight squeeze. Still, Vanitas hardly stirred. </p>
<p>Frowning, Ven pushed onward, still unsure how far he should go with this and how far he even <i>wanted</i> to go. He licked over Vanitas’s hip, letting the cool metal of his piercings roll sweetly across his tongue as his finger crept across his ass cheek then gently brushed against his entrance. Ven’s breath caught in his throat when Vanitas’s dick twitched just slightly against his leg. Shakily, he leaned forward, kissing the inside of Vanitas’s thigh and letting his nose nudge his dick just slightly. Ven’s own erection was just barely held back in his thin underwear, but Vanitas wasn’t hard enough yet. He wanted to suck him off <i>so bad</i>, but he wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to do it like this. It still felt so strange, so foreign to him, something that someone else might do. He hovered over Vanitas’s dick for a few seconds, his lips parted and ready to take him in, to give him a better blow job than he ever had before, to not <i>gag</i>, but it felt weird, it felt wrong, and he backed away, breathing hard as he pressed his warm cheek against Vanitas’s belly. </p>
<p>Vanitas told him to shut up, to keep touching him, and he wouldn’t hesitate to do whatever Vanitas wanted on any day, but still. “Vanitas? Can I --” </p>
<p>“Are you gonna blow me or not?” </p>
<p>“I am!” Ven nodded, pressing a kiss to the head of his dick. “I’m going to. I just wanted to make sure --” </p>
<p>“Stop asking. The answer is yes. Let me sleep.” </p>
<p>Ven nodded, feeling more confident in himself now. He drew a circle with his finger over Vanitas’s thigh and then kissed it, murmuring a quick “I love you” that he wasn’t sure Vanitas heard, which was probably for the better. Slowly, he opened his mouth and took in the soft, spongy head, swirling his tongue over the slit as he gave it a couple of sucks. Vanitas’s legs moved, and Ven almost pulled away, worried that he was doing something wrong again, but when Vanitas stilled, he let out a breath and pushed forward, working his jaw to adjust to the intrusion in his mouth. </p>
<p>Vanitas still wasn’t hard enough for his liking, which was strange to him, but he thought it might be the fact that Vanitas was so relaxed and in between sleep and being awake. He pulled himself off with a wet pop and, using his saliva as lubricant, jerked him off a few times until he was fully erect and a bead of precome dripped from the slit. He lapped it up, ignoring the bitter taste on his tongue, then took Vanitas’s dick into his mouth again. </p>
<p>It was harder to maneuver around now, which he was okay with, and the weight was quite a bit to get used to, but slowly, he took him further and further in, flattening his tongue and dragging it over the underside before clamping down just a little with his teeth. The small drag made Vanitas’s whole body twitch, and he let out a shaky exhale as one of his hands came down to rest on top of Ven’s head. As Ven took more of him in, hollowing his cheeks to help with the slide, Vanitas’s hand drifted to his cheek, where he rubbed slow, soothing circles over Ven’s warm, sweaty skin. It was so sweet, so reassuring, the exact thing that Ven needed to make himself keep going. His head was already aching, but now his jaw throbbed with needle-pricks of pain as he worked to adjust himself over Vanitas’s wide girth. </p>
<p>It felt hopeless. He <i>wanted</i> to please him, to do better for him, but he just couldn’t. He let his gaze drift up to Vanitas’s sleeping face, his lips still parted and his eyes shut as his breaths came in and out in a slow, steady rhythm. He was mostly asleep, Ven thought, and that meant that what Ven was doing must have been <i>boring</i> to him, or at least something he wasn’t at all interested in. He wasn’t sure if that thought was what caused it or if it was the fact that Vanitas’s dick was now pressed against the back of his throat, but tears welled up at the corners of his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, and he squeezed his eyes shut and outwardly sobbed, a noise that shook through his whole body. </p>
<p>Vanitas yawned and stretched his legs out, and his thumb absentmindedly brushed across Ven’s cheek, wiping away his tears. “Mmm. Just a little more, baby,” he mumbled, his voice raspy and faraway. </p>
<p>Which was all the encouragement Ven needed. He wrapped his hand around the base of Vanitas’s dick, stroking him softly as he pushed himself forward, taking deep breaths through his nose to make sure he didn’t suffocate himself. Vanitas’s dick was deep in his throat, and strands of precome were dripping down every few seconds, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth and mixing with the build-up of saliva that was pooling on his tongue and dripping down his chin. It was uncomfortable, and he felt like gagging, but he had managed to get the whole length in, which was a first for him. </p>
<p>He slid off for just a second to take a better breath, and, rubbing at Vanitas’s hip, asked, “Is this still okay?” </p>
<p>“Mhmm. Perfect. S’good, babe.” </p>
<p>Ven smiled a little, but Vanitas was obviously still not too interested. He pinched at his skin, hoping that that would be enough to wake him, but he only groaned and kicked out at him. He sighed. “You know, this would be so much more fun if you were awake.” </p>
<p>Vanitas sighed, turning his head into the pillow. “It’s not my fault you’re so hungry for dick at all hours of the day.” </p>
<p>“Well,” Ven said, kissing him on the shoulder as he flopped down next to him. “I’m a growing boy.” </p>
<p>Vanitas cracked a single eye open just enough to glare at him. “I bet you have a filthy fucking mouth when you really get going.” </p>
<p>Ven raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you get up so that you can find out?” </p>
<p>Vanitas rolled his eyes, but nevertheless, he got up and stretched. “You know, some of us have to work for a living. I’m fucking tired, Ventus.” </p>
<p>“It’s not my fault that you’re so attractive. How am I supposed to sleep knowing you’re <i>right</i> there?” </p>
<p>Vanitas rubbed at his eyeliner-smeared eyes, shaking his head. “You’re so horny all the damn time. I don’t know how you do it.” He yawned, running a hand through his flat, messy hair, and in one quick, fluid motion, he rolled over so that he was seated on top of Ven. “I guess if I wanna get any sort of sleep, I’m gonna have to fuck you until you don’t have the energy to speak.” </p>
<p>Ven licked his lips as he looked at Vanitas, his breath hitching in his throat for a moment as he slowly nodded. “Y-yes, please.” </p>
<p>Vanitas snorted and rolled his eyes. “You’re such a bottom, Ven. Has anyone ever told you that?” </p>
<p>Ven swallowed, reaching up to place his hands on Vanitas's hips, and slowly, he smiled. "That's the first time you've ever called me Ven." </p>
<p>Vanitas shifted uncomfortably, his eyebrows drawing down in a frown. "Yeah. So?" </p>
<p>"So? Only my friends call me that." </p>
<p>"Only your friends and <i>me</i>. I'm not your friend." </p>
<p>Ven nodded. It was hard not to smile at him, but he fought it back. "Okay. We're not friends." </p>
<p>Vanitas hesitated for a moment, then nodded, clearly satisfied. "Good. Glad we came to that understanding." </p>
<p>"So are we gonna…?" </p>
<p>"If that's what it takes to get you to shut your fucking mouth and let me sleep." </p>
<p>He didn't let Ven get another word in as he lowered his head and captured his lips in a hard, rough kiss that Ven was sure would leave him with bruises and bite marks. Vanitas loved biting him. And he thought he loved it more than Vanitas did.</p>
<p>Vanitas left him feeling like he was stuck in a whirlwind. Their kisses were more like rabid dogs trying to tear each other apart, all biting and clacking teeth and saliva and tongue. When Vanitas pulled away, Ven whined, trying to pull him back, but he was already dragging him teeth across his jawline, kissing and biting against the bone so hard that Ven was sure he was leaving teeth marks, but it felt amazing, and he lay back and let him do as he pleased, always more satisfied when Vanitas was doing most of the work. </p>
<p>Their bodies rubbed against one another, sweat mingling with sweat, leaving the heady scent of musk and sex lingering heavy in the air. He wrapped one arm around Vanitas's back, nails scraping against his shoulder blade as Vanitas's began to grind against him, and his other hand reached out to Vanitas's dick, pressed full and hard against Ven's belly. He started slowly as his hand pumped up and down over his length, then sped up to try to match the speed of Vanitas's rapid thrusts. He moaned as Vanitas's sack dragged over his own erection, and before he knew it, he was fucking <i>crying</i> again like he always did as he desperately rolled his hips up and tried to meet Vanitas's. </p>
<p>Vanitas ignored him for the most part, but he did kiss a trail over his cheek and then lap up some of his tears as they spilled over. It was a little strange, Ven thought, but he was almost certain that when he cried, it sort of turned Vanitas on, especially if his tears were born out of desire and general horniness. Weird. But they were pretty weird themselves. They didn't quite make sense. </p>
<p>As Vanitas's cock started to leak a good amount of precome, he finally pulled away and slapped Ven's hand away from him, looking both blissed out and a little bit angry. "Stop touching me. Flip over. I don't wanna look at your stupid fucking face." He moved so that Ven could crawl out from underneath him, and Ven sighed, unsure how he really felt about this, but he did as he was told anyway. </p>
<p>"I think you like my stupid fucking face, and you don't like that you like it," Ven said. </p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Vanitas grumbled, and with one sharp motion, he grabbed a fistful of Ven's hair and jerked his head back so he could meet his eyes. Ven yelped, and Vanitas smiled in a deliciously terrifying way. "I fucking hate you." Then he placed a kiss on Ven's forehead and released him as he pulled down his underwear and got to work on opening him up. </p>
<p>"You're a disgrace," he said as he rubbed lube onto his fingers and jabbed one inside of Ven's ass with no warning. Ven squealed a little, but after he adjusted, it felt okay. Except Vanitas was being way rougher than last time, stabbing into him with sharp, painful thrusts that pushed against tight, clenched muscles hard and fast, pounding deeper and deeper into Ven's body until he was almost certain he could feel Vanitas's fingers moving around in his stomach. He buried his face in the blanket, panting hard and squeezing his eyes shut as Vanitas added another finger before he was ready. This time, he screamed. "And a fucking nuisance too. All I wanted was some fucking sleep --" </p>
<p>"V-Vanitas," he gasped, squirming against the bed. There was already a pool of precome underneath him, and his dick pressed against his stomach, leaving wet, sticky spots across his skin. But he was in pain. Each push was like driving a dagger inside of him. "Vanitas, please --" </p>
<p>Vanitas removed his hand and petted Ven on the head, softly running his lube-coated fingers through Ven's hair. "Too much, baby? I'll be nicer to you. But you are a little shit. A horny, needy, dick-starved little slut. Isn't that right?" </p>
<p>Ven nodded. "Yeah. I really...really need you...inside of me." </p>
<p>"I'll be happy to oblige," Vanitas said, pushing his fingers back in and scissoring them to get Ven to open up. It was easier than last time, and he wasn't being so rough anymore. It was the perfect amount of pain and pleasure bursting inside of him, and he moaned and dug his hips into the mattress to release the friction building up inside him. But it wasn't enough. "I need you to make me a promise first, though." Vanitas leaned over him, his lips hovering over Ven's ear, and he licked over the shell of it as he whispered, "You're gonna let me get some fucking sleep after this." </p>
<p>Ven nodded, swallowing hard as he continued to rut against the mattress. He felt like an animal. It was a little bit shameful to him, and he knew his cheeks were red to show it, but he couldn't help himself. It was like something inside of him snapped when Vanitas touched him like this. "I'll...do anything. Please just...please." </p>
<p>“Please what?” Ven didn’t even have to look at him to know how amused he looked right now. “Go on. Tell me.” </p>
<p>Ven closed his eyes, and tears fell from underneath his eyelashes. He pushed his ass back, meeting the hard thrusts of Vanitas’s fingers. “Please fuck me.” </p>
<p>“My pleasure.” </p>
<p>He felt Vanitas’s fingers leave him, and for a moment he felt cold, empty, straining toward some sort of high that he just couldn’t reach. Then Vanitas grabbed him by his hip and his hair and jerked him up so that he was on his knees. He shuddered as Vanitas drew his body close to him. He could feel his dick pressing up against his spine, and he sat perfectly still, waiting though impatient for Vanitas to do something. His heart felt like it was speeding up, taking flight inside of his chest and threatening to burst right out. </p>
<p>With his hand still in Ven’s hair, he tugged his head to the side to plant a kiss on his neck. It felt deadly, and Ven was more than happy to welcome it. “Are you gonna let me fucking sleep after this?” he whispered against Ven’s skin, biting harshly into his throat. </p>
<p>Ven nodded vigorously, his breath coming out ragged and raspy. “Yes. I will. I swear. Please. I just want your dick inside me.” </p>
<p>Vanitas licked a stripe up his neck and finally let go of his hair. “Good boy.” </p>
<p>He pushed his tip of his dick inside of Ven. It was a slow drag as Ven clenched himself up, still nervous despite wanting it so badly, but as Vanitas ran his fingers over his ribs and kissed against his neck and spine, he loosened up a little bit, and Vanitas was able to continue pushing forward. </p>
<p>It was a slow start. He hadn’t been quite opened up all the way. Vanitas pushed as far in as he could before Ven started mewling in pain, and then he would pull out and thrust in again. It was what had to be done, but it wasn’t enough, and it was driving Ven insane that it was taking so long. He started helping out, rolling his hips backward to meet Vanitas, mostly out of desperation, and eventually, he got looser, welcoming Vanitas’s full length without any trouble. </p>
<p>“There we go,” Vanitas whispered, burying his face against Ven’s neck. “Just like that, sweetheart. You’re taking my cock so well. You feel so fucking good Ven, <i>fuck</i>.” He sucked in a breath, his thrusts coming faster now. It was like he knew exactly what Ven needed when Ven didn’t even know it himself. He knew the right tempo, the right places to hit. Each time he slid himself inside all the way to the base, Ven felt lighter and lighter, like his bones were completely dissolving and he was turning into a pile of goo. He couldn’t even see straight. Every time he blinked, it was like he was seeing black and white stars dancing in his vision. </p>
<p>“Are you doing okay, baby?” Vanitas asked. He had one of Ven’s nipples in between his fingers, rolling it around and playing with it so much that it was driving Ven to the brink of insanity. He knew it could probably cut through glass with how hard it was, and each touch was like a brand new sensation all over again, sending pinpricks of lightning racing through his veins and heat pooling around his cock. He was so, so wet, dripping all over himself and all over the bed, and he knew that he was close, could feel that heat like lava unraveling inside of him. </p>
<p>“Ven, baby, talk to me,” Vanitas said, his other hand rubbing against his cheek, brushing through his hair. His thrusts slowed for a second, then stilled completely, and Ven opened his mouth to speak, but he found that no words could come out. He didn’t know words. He had no voice. He didn’t know anything. All he knew was that Vanitas’s dick was resting inside of him, and his mind had shot out of his body into some sort of dimension far beyond human comprehension. “Do I need to stop?” </p>
<p>He managed to shake his head just a little, but he didn’t even feel like he was controlling his movements anymore. His arm bent behind him, wrapping around Vanitas’s neck, holding him tightly to him as their bodies moved together as one, as their legs tangled together and the sounds of their heavy, rasping breaths and moans and the sound of skin on skin mingled together into a beautiful chorus that made Ven believe he had actually been granted access to heaven. </p>
<p>“Are you close?” Vanitas asked, biting at his earlobe as his thrusts became shallow, then quickly deepened and beat into him so wonderfully he outwardly sobbed. “Ventus, do you want me to touch you?” </p>
<p>Ven managed a slight nod, and as one hand still rolled over his nipple, the other took his dick and began pumping it at a rate to match his thrusts. “You’re so wet. Why are you so wet all the time? I fucking love it.” </p>
<p>The words barely registered to him. It was just dirty talk, after all, but it added to the stimulation that Ven was feeling, which was almost too much for his body to bear. It felt like each nerve ending inside of him had woken up from slumber and was shooting off messages like fireworks all across his body, lighting him on fire from the inside out. It was too much. It wasn’t enough. He groaned and whined and rammed his hips backward into Vanitas’s body, begging for more, searching for more until he finally struck him at just the right angle and just the right time, and it sent Ven’s mind whirling in a completely different direction. </p>
<p>His vision grew blurry, and he thought that might be the end for him, but as Vanitas thrust into him and he fucked himself into Vanitas’s fist, Vanitas leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Ven’s ear. His breath was shallow, panting, warm as he whispered, “I love you, Ven. I love you.” </p>
<p>That was his undoing. Ven collapsed forward, groaning, as he spilled all over Vanitas’s hand and down his legs. Shuddering, his knees weak and shaky and unable to hold his weight, he went to his stomach on the bed, unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to think. Vanitas pushed into him four more times, each rougher than the last, then finally reached his climax and came inside of him. </p>
<p>He sat there on top of Ven for several seconds, sucking in slow, steadying breaths before he flopped down next to him on the bed. He sounded exhausted, but Ven didn’t turn to look at him, to see his face, to revel in the way he must have looked so blissed out and hungover. He still couldn’t make himself move. He was floating on a cloud, high above everything else, his thoughts moving at an unbelievably sluggish speed, and there were only soft, quiet cries of “Vanitas” spilling from his lips over and over again like a prayer his soul had memorized in the great beyond. </p>
<p>Distantly, he felt hands on him, gentle, prodding. Cleaning him up. Then, a voice. Calling his name. Asking him if he was okay. He nodded, blinking through the hazy blurriness of his vision, and Vanitas rubbed his knuckles over Ven’s cheek as he grabbed his chin and tilted his head to look at him. His mind still couldn’t catch up, couldn’t form proper words, proper thoughts, but there was Vanitas right above him, looking soft and kind and more beautiful than ever before. Each second he seemed to be more beautiful. </p>
<p>“Ventus, come back to me,” Vanitas said soothingly, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. “Come on. Come back and talk to me.” </p>
<p>Ven blinked, and slowly, his coherence started to trickle in like raindrops. He felt his body regain its strength. He whimpered a little, nuzzling against Vanitas’s touch, then pushed himself up into a sitting position with a sigh. </p>
<p>“Was it that good?” Vanitas asked smugly. </p>
<p>Ven nodded, barking out a laugh. “Yeah. It was.” </p>
<p>“Good. Ready to sleep now?” </p>
<p>Ven nodded, and he settled back underneath the ruined blanket, too exhausted to care if it was clean or not. His headache was coming back full force, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he felt the darkness of sleep start to cloud his mind. </p>
<p>But he wasn’t ready. Not quite yet. </p>
<p>“Vanitas? Will you hold me?” </p>
<p>Vanitas yawned and nodded as he snuggled up behind Ven and tossed an arm over his waist, dragging him close to him possessively. Ven smiled, intertwining his fingers with Vanitas’s as his eyes slid shut. This was the most at peace he had ever been. He could definitely get used to this. </p>
<p>“Hey, Vanitas?” </p>
<p>A groan. “I thought you were too tired to talk.” </p>
<p>“Just one more thing. Do you...maybe...want to move in with me?” </p>
<p>Silence. Ven had expected as much. For a few seconds, he was tense, his heart beating bruises into his ribs. Then, Vanitas kissed the back of his neck, and he let out a breath of relief. “We’ll talk about it. Okay?” </p>
<p>It was the best he could hope for. He smiled. “Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end on this one! I think I might do Elrena/Strelitzia next? Let me know if you would rather me write a different couple next. I'm open to suggestions.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>